


Lawyers

by Evsi



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Angst, Annoying Waverly Earp, Cheating, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff and Smut, GAY MESS, I'm Bad At Tagging, Infidelity, Secrets, Sex, Shameless Smut, annoying Nicole Haught, both ladies have a kid, falling, of course there is sex'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 66,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evsi/pseuds/Evsi
Summary: For some oddly reason is Waverly Earp and Nicole Haught always battling each other in the courtroom...but also outside!.“Nicole Fucking Haught!!!! Why do you always use dirty tricks to win, huh? I can’t fucking believe you… What the fuck did I just witness in the courtroom?”  Waverly more or less yelled at the redhead
Relationships: Nicole Haught/Shae Pressman, Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Champ Hardy, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught
Comments: 296
Kudos: 901





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back you guys 🥳🥳I hope you enjoy this one just as much as I enjoyed writing it🙏
> 
> A humongous thank you to my amazing beta kmvb....who had the kind heart, to correct all my danish grammar😁
> 
> uh and remember to be kind  
> be safe  
> love with all of you and never loose sigth.
> 
> love and hugs  
> Evsi 🙏🌿

“Nicole Fucking Haught!!!! Why do you always use dirty tricks to win, huh? I can’t fucking believe you… What the fuck did I just witness in the courtroom?” Waverly more or less yelled at the redhead who sat behind the desk.  
“Are you truly a horribly human being, or is this how you want us to see you? How can you get up every morning and look into the mirror? How can you watch you own reflection without feeling the need the puke?” Waverly slammed the door behind her, as if she had invaded the redhead’s fortress. 

Nicole walked up to the woman, who stood with her arms crossed over her chest and a smirk plastered all over her face. She had the cockiest and most drenching voice Waverly Earp ever heard.  
“You lost,” The redhead smirked, pointing at Waverly.  
“Which makes me a better lawyer than you, but that doesn’t give you the right to come in here and shout at me, in my own firm… Mrs. Earp, please leave. Next time you find you need to speak to me, please book an appointment instead of marching in here and scaring my employees.” Nicole Haught answered the woman, whose nostrils were flared, and her breath was rough.

“You used dirty tricks in this case and you fucking know it! All this time in the court and you used that card…. You are despicable.” Waverly said as she moved closer to the redhead.

“Yeah? What are you going to do about it? You couldn’t handle the pressure and do what was right and needed.” Nicole said as she pointed at Waverly, who was so close. Waverly bashed her hand away.

“Don’t point at me like I’m a 5-year-old, I didn’t use dirty tricks, I was honest!” Waverly was furious and the anger steamed from her ears. 

“You know, you repulse me! You think you are this incredibly, stunning superstar who owns the show, with your cute little ass, and your boobs popping out at any giving chance... IT DOESN’T WORK!” Nicole finished

“Ha, but you did notice, didn’t you? You still make me want to puke….” Waverly stared at the redhead, her eyes were flashing red and her anger flooded out of her. She knew she had to leave, before she would feel the anger of Nicole Haught “And your name… God…Your stupid fucking name!” Waverly deadpanned.

“You say you hate it, yet still dream of screaming my name from beneath me.” Nicole Haught snapped back, fast.

“This is not over… I swear on mother Earth Mrs. Haught, that this,” Waverly gestured between them with her hand and her starring was so hard that her eyes eventually would pop out if she continued. “This is not fucking over…Oh, girlfriend this shit has just begun,” and with that she exited the office.

Nicole Haught could only stand there and stare as Mrs. Waverly Earp left.  
“Hell yes, I did notice that fine piece of ass. Every single time I notice, Mrs. Earp. Every single time!” she sighed.

“Mrs. Earp, are you alright?” Waverly’s assistant knocked on her door after witnessing her boss storming into her office and slamming the door shut.  
Waverly threw her bag at her desk and almost screamed aloud. She paced back and forth between her desk and her conference table in an attempt to burn her excess energy.

“You know what Chrissy, I’m NOT…” Waverly swallowed hard. The tears teetering on the brim of her eyes were forcefully pressed back. No, she would not let Nicole get to her more than she already had.  
“I will not let a stupid, selfish, degenerate, hot, low-life, bloodsucking, dumbass, hot, loser get to me,” Waverly stopped pacing and now stood her ground as she spoke her truth.

“Okay, I guess we are talking about Mrs. Haught here?” Chrissy said with a raised brow.

“What… What… No… No…Wait, why would you even think that?” Waverly stood with an open mouth and stared blankly at her assistant.

“You said hot.”

“No, I didn’t.”

“Yes, you did!”

“You need to get your hearing checked, Chrissy,” Waverly commanded, putting her hands on her hips.

“Twice,” Chrissy answered as she walked past Waverly, closing the door to the office behind her. She held two fingers up to Waverly as she tried to make her point. 

“What the hell Chrissy? What’s wrong with you? Do you keep track of everything I do?” 

“No... Well yes, I am your personal assistant…so if I didn’t, I would be a shitty assistant. And I noticed you always get really hyped and pace around your office right after your encounters with Mrs. Haught.”

“Shit…Okay… She gets to me every single time! It's like she knows exactly what cases I’m working on and signs onto them as well… Honestly, I’m so sick of her attitude and her approach.”

“I guess you lost the case then?” Chrissy asked easily.

“Yes, but that's not the point here, the problem is Mrs. Haught, always take the cases I’m on and she use dirty tricks to win each and every time…Then she laughs straight in my face, with her fucking cute laugh and horrible good looking eyes… god!” Waverly sighed.

“Well okay. It seems like she knows your weak spots and she uses them to her advantage. Also, have you ever thought about the possibility that you might fancy her?” Chrissy raised a brow and Waverly raised two.

“What the fuck Chrissy! Just get out of here; I can't deal with you right now!” Waverly said as she slumped into her chair. Chrissy turned to the door.

“Fair enough! Let me know if you need anything. Like maybe coffee or even Nicole’s private number.” she said as she closed the door. Rage came from the within the office and combined with the crash of something hitting the door - possibly the vase! - Waverly had given her deepest darkest secret away. Chrissy sniggered behind the closed door; her suspicion most definitely confirmed.  
Ever since Nicole and Waverly had met in the last year of law school, they had been constantly battling each other. This battle went back and forth for ages, but the emotions coming from her boss were worsening. Chrissy suspected her boss felt something more for the annoying redhead, and she was fully aware that Nicole had feelings for Waverly. However, both were in steady relationships and had been for as long as they had known each other. However, that did not stop the sparks and the electricity, which filled the room whenever the two women entered the same room. Their encounters were always filled with a mixture of sexual tension and hate, so much so that Chrissy knew it was only a matter of time before they gave in to their own sexual needs… And maybe someone should help them find their way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, do we still have a deal tomorrow?” Nicole lifted her glass and pointing it at Wynonna
> 
> “Hell to the yes! Like I’m going to let an opportunity to whoop your ass slip away! Forget it loser, I’ll see you in the ring at 10.00.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much guys for the amazing greeting🙏
> 
> and a big thank you to my awesome beta Kmvb 🥳🌿
> 
> as always be kind to one another  
> love with all of you  
> hug your closest, because they may need it...doing these times.  
> but most of all stay safe.❤🙏

“Haught ass, how’s that smoking fine ass of yours doing?” The woman behind the bar asked.

“Amazing Wynonna, can I get a whiskey?” Nicole asked her long time friend.

“Celebrating now are we! A whiskey it is!” Wynonna poured a whiskey for the redhead sitting in front of her. “I know for sure that my sister will come in later then and have her whiskey as well! She will be sitting alone and sobbing over it!”

“It’s quite funny,” Wynonna continued. “Every time you win, you celebrate with a whiskey and Waverly comes in to drown her loss with a whiskey too. When she wins, she always drinks a beer, which is the same drink you lament your loss with! I can always keep track of who’s winning and who’s losing! It’s quite the scoreboard you two have against each other!”

Wynonna pulled out a small whiteboard from behind the bar and lifted it up so Nicole could see it.

“This,” Wynonna said as she made an X with her marker. “Will make you even!” She laughed hard and pushed the whiteboard down again.

“What the fuck, Wynonna!” Nicole asked with her mouth agape as Wynonna slid the whiteboard back behind the bar. “What is this, are you keeping track of our wins and losses?”

“Yes” Wynonna nodded ecstatically

“Well, why?” The redhead asked, confused.

“Well why the fuck not? You two idiots have been battling each other for so long now, the entire town is making bets on you! I’m don’t know where to put my dollar; it could go either way!” Wynonna flipped her hand back and forth while Nicole shook her head and downed her drink.

Wynonna filled it up again and winked at her friend.

Nicole laughed. All these years she and Wynonna had been friends, the eldest Earp never interfered in the feud between the two hotshot lawyers. Nicole remembered her first case against Waverly and how her friend had had giving her a high five after her win and then patted her sister in the back with the loss. The same pattern had been going over for years.

However, Nicole could not anything but admire the brown-haired woman behind the bar; she never took sides even though it were her sister she was battling with.

“So, do we still have a deal tomorrow?” Nicole lifted her glass and pointing it at Wynonna

“Hell to the yes! Like I’m going to let an opportunity to whoop your ass slip away! Forget it loser, I’ll see you in the ring at 10.00.”

“Can’t wait! I need to get rid of some tension,” The redhead said as she rolled her shoulders

“Uh, uh, I don’t play for that team and you know this!” Wynonna said as she pointed at her friend

“What no, I’m not… god Wynonna, did you forget that I am married? Trust me you are not my type, anyway.”

“Geez thanks, I really thought you were hitting on me here phew. Any progress with the feisty small brunette?” Wynonna winked

“Your sister? Why would there be any progress with her?” Nicole said with raised brows

“Come on Nic, you really can’t be this thick! You two have been stealing glances from each other since the day you met! You still fight like dog and cat when you’re in a room together. The only reasonable excuse for that behavior is that you two are crushing on each other!”

“Or we just really hate each other,” the redhead abruptly interrupted. “Wy, both of us are married! We both have separate families! Besides, all Waverly does is shoot at me! She must be annoying to live with! Today, she stormed into my office and almost threatened me. Still, don’t even know why… Either way, she hates my guts and I can’t even blame her. I do my very best to keep her on her toes.” Nicole winked and Wynonna started to laugh.

“I mean, you are not wrong here, Haughty. I still don’t know what she is doing with James. I mean the dude calls himself ‘The Champ’. It just rings so bad in my ears. But you my friend, can tell me over and over again that you don’t have a thing for my sister,” Wynonna wiped the bar with her cloth in front of Nicole, before she leaned over the bar and whispered, “I just don’t believe you.”

“Well luckily for me, she doesn’t see me with anything other than hard cruel eyes. I honestly cannot tell you what she is doing with James. He must really be compensating for something if you have to call yourself that. She never looks happy, Wynonna. Every time I pick up Laura from preschool, she looks like she could puke. Wait, no....No that’s every time she sees me!” Nicole shrugged her shoulders and Wynonna burst out a loud laughter,

Nicole drained her glass with a smile. Her mind drifting to her little 5-year-old redhead at home. Her heart ached, there was no bigger love she could ever get in her life.

The door opened and a whirlwind stepped into Shorty’s. Nicole felt eyes on her straight away. She slowly stood from her stool, pulled out some money, and scribbled something on the napkin laying on the bar.

“YOU!” Waverly’s voice rang through the bar. Nicole strolled into Waverly’s space.

“Yes, it’s me. Don’t worry, I’m leaving so I won’t ruin your good mood…” Nicole smirked and turned to leave, but not before whispering in the brunette’s ear, “Or make you want to do things you might regret!”

Waverly stood frozen as a shiver went down her spine. Her fists tightened together, and her knuckles turned white. The door slammed behind her and she let out her breath and growl she had been holding.

“ARGHHH!!!!.”

“Oh, hey there baby girl,” Wynonna said with a smirky smile

“Why is it she is still drinking here?” Waverly spat as she looked back at her sister, but kept her finger trained on the door.

“Well, it is actual quite easy, she walks through the door, goes over to her usual spot, then ask for a drink of some kind, drinks it, pays and then leaves…. Just like you do!” Wynonna said with giggle, knowing exactly what her sister was digging for, but she was not letting her of this easy.

“God, you are insufferable,” Waverly yelled at her sister, walking to her favorite spot. “That’s not what I meant.”

“Well, then enlighten me, because the way I see it, you and Nicole are very much alike. You both like to drink my booze!” Wynonna poured a whiskey for her sister and placed it on the napkin Nicole had left behind.

“Why do you let her drink in here?” Waverly stared at her sister.

“Because she is my friend Waves. I know you don’t approve of her for some ungodly reason, but I think I might have figured that one out, but that’s a story for another day.”

Waverly slumped down on the barstool grabbed her drink and downed it in one mouthful.

“Huh...that bad” her sister raised a brow and poured another drink.

“Yes, yes it’s been a shitty day and Mrs. Haught won the case. Argh, I can’t even! I mean, she used a dirty trick and the judge ate it! God, she is just so...argh.” Waverly ranted.

The youngest Earp was pissed; pissed at not winning the case, she was so sure she had this one, but then Nicole Fucking Haught used the infidelity card.  
She was pissed because she was intrigued by the woman, she was pissed because she was always so fucking cocky!  
She knew exactly how to get under Waverly’s skin! She was pissed because Nicole’s beautiful brown eyes burned straight into her soul, especially when she stood in her stupid custom tailor-made suit with the top button open, or when she leaned over her table. God, she was always so fucking sexy! The first time Waverly laid eyes on her exposed skin she soaked herself and had been at a complete loss.

Chrissy was right, she had a major crush on her opponent, not that she ever would admit it out loud. Nicole seemed to hate her just as much as Waverly hated her, but there had always been something about the redhead. The air around her was just so alluring. Waverly was drawn to her like a moth to the flame. She hated how Nicole could make her feel this way, like she wanted to grab her and kiss her hard or slap her hard. Her feelings went both ways; so many times, while working alone on different cases, the air became so thick with sexual tension between them that even a knife wouldn’t be able to cut through it.

Waverly needed to be completely honest with herself, she feared her own feelings. She was happily married to James, well…she was married to James…their little family was her happy place, and little Eric who was a true copy of his mom. He made Waverly’s heart boom with pride. Five years old and the love of her life. Her happy place wasn’t really with Champ, but he was part of the family. Waverly wasn’t sure if she had ever loved him, but he was stable, and he provided a stability in her life she needed. Plus, he was there when she worked long hours, so overall, it was okay.

She nursed her glass consumed with her own thoughts until Wynonna tried to get her attention.

“Hey sis, do you wanna go and get some food later so we can chat, hang out like old times. Like before the kids, our careers, and our shitty relationships. I mean yours is just as bad as mine so,” Wynonna shrugged her shoulders.

“Yeah let’s do that, I think I need some time with you,” Waverly said as she threw a text of to her husband.  
She sipped the rest of the whiskey and was about to raise herself from the chair when a word on the napkin catch her attention.

Waverly would recognize that handwriting anywhere. She folded out the napkin and instantly she saw red again

“WHAT THE FUCK” she yelled. She took the napkin, shoved it into her mouth, and started to chew.  
Wynonna began to laugh, hard.

“Sis you do know that I know, what’s on the napkin that you are currently trying to eat?” Wynonna leaned over the bar.

“I know what your Haught flame wrote for you…. let me quote it for you….’I know you want me!” Waverly’s eyes bulged as she almost choked on the napkin.

“And you know what?” Wynonna continued, Waverly just stared at her sister and shook her head. “I know you do too!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m working on a Beth Gardner case” Waverly answered, fiddling with the lid of her cup.
> 
> “Of course, you are” Nicole shook her head. Waverly turned her head, brow raised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have you any idea how amazing you guys are....fucking brilliant, thank you for your constant support🙏😍  
> and thank you to my wonderful Beta Kmvb for the amazing work🥳🌿
> 
> and just one thing this fine friday; be kind.....all the rest will follow if you will let it🥰

“Eric, come here buddy,” Waverly called after her son. A little boy came storming into the hallway, almost stumbling over his feet.

“Hey mom, where are you going?” Eric asked with big brown eyes staring at his mama.

“We, we are going, here,” she held his jacket out for him and placed his cap on his head.

“Please take your shoes on my love.”

“Mom, where are we going?” he asked her.

“I thought you and I could use a trip to the playground, what do you think of that?” Waverly asked, bending down to kiss his cheek.

“Yeah!” he was jumping up and down with excitement.

“Can I have an ice cream?” he asked with the biggest smile.

“Only if I can too?” Waverly chuckled.

“Of course you can, Mom,” he giggled.

“Okay, then let’s go.” Waverly smiled, grabbed her son’s hand, and headed toward the playground. Waverly needed her son, she needed to be around him, even if it was just at the playground. Seeing him smile always melted Waverly’s heart, not to mention he needed to let off some steam before bedtime, and the playground was the perfect spot.

Before they reached the park, Waverly stopped at the diner so she could grab a coffee. Glancing toward at the playground, expecting to see many people there, but giving it was Saturday afternoon, it looked quite peaceful. There were only couple of kids running around, but when she saw red hair, she sighed.

“Of course,” she mumbled to herself.

“Mom, mom can I go play while you wait for you coffee?” Eric was ecstatic as they walked through the crosswalk just outside the diner.

“Okay buddy, I’ll be there in a minute! If anything happens, grab a hold of Laura’s mom okay!”

He nodded wildly as he ran, giving her a final thumbs up as he entered the playground. Waverly never took her eyes of him.

“Becky, can I have one more coffee to go,” Waverly asked the waitress.

“Of course, Mrs. Earp”

Waverly took the two paper cups and walked to the playground. She easily spotted her son swinging from the monkey bars. Excited, he hollered as soon as he caught her eye. Waverly walked slowly over to the bench, sitting down next to an all familiar redhead.

“Here you go,” Waverly said as she handed Nicole the extra cup of coffee, smiling. “Cappuccino with a dash of vanilla.”

“Wow, thank you Mrs. Earp.” the redhead raised a brow. “How do you know my coffee order?”

“Well I guessed that it hadn’t changed since law-school,” Waverly shrugged her shoulders.

“Well, thank you, I was craving it to be honest,” she said with a smile. “I was close to leaving the little monster alone to grab one.”

“Yeah I get that.”

Silence fell over the two for several long minutes. Waverly really wanted to speak to Nicole, but she just didn’t know what to say. Well she knew what she wanted to say, but it was very inappropriate and maybe a bit to forward.

“So, Shae’s on weekend shift again?” she asked to break the ice.

“Uhm yes and no. She is on a conference in New York for doctors specialized in specific types of surgery, I think. Honestly, I’m not quite sure. I must have I missed the memo. But anyway, I get to spend some much-needed quality time with Laura. It has been several long months…” Nicole said. She knew she didn’t had to explain Waverly; she knew exactly what she was talking about as she had been there the entire way.

“Yeah, I get that. I really get that… I just needed to be with Eric, too. Work can be pretty massive,” Waverly sighed as she leaned back against the bench.

“Yeah,” Nicole said, copying Waverly.

“So, are you currently working on any other cases?” Nicole asked with a small voice.

“Uh, yeah. I actually have one big case and a couple of smaller cases. The big one, though, will take some time, but I don’t know, it seems to be going okay.” Waverly answered while staring at the kids. She muttered, mainly to herself, “They play really good together, Eric and Laura.”

“Yeah, they always seem to find each other.” Nicole mumbled out. “Can I ask which case you are working on?” Nicole knew she might not get an answer, but surprisingly enough, Waverly shared her caseload with her.

“I’m working on a Beth Gardner case” Waverly answered, fiddling with the lid of her cup.

“Of course, you are” Nicole shook her head. Waverly turned her head, brow raised.

“No, please do not say you are working for Finn,” Waverly piped as Nicole laughed while shaking her head.

“God, will there ever be a case in where we don’t have to work against each other?”

“I guess the universe want us to together,” Waverly swallowed hard as she registered what she had just said.

“This might actually be true.” Nicole whispered. They sat for a good hour and chitchatted. Waverly had to admit she really, really liked Nicole. She always felt something for the redhead. Even back in law-school, she knew there was something between them, but they always seemed to be on opposite sides.

The tension was thick between them, but it was comfortable. So when Nicole asked if they wanted to grab ice cream with them, she did not even hesitate. Plus, it didn’t hurt that she had promised her son an ice cream as well.

It had been a long couple of months working on the Beth Gardner case. Long hours, long days, and even longer night’s, but it was now finally over.  
Waverly sat in her office, resting her feet on her desk. The fight had been long and hard, and coupled with her own battle with Nicole Haught, the days in court seemed more strenuous because of the hatred bubbling between the two.  
They challenged each other whenever they got the chance, but whenever they were to meet around the town with their kids in tow, Nicole’s guard was down. She never used a harsh tone toward Waverly, nor did she ever comment on their feud in between them. They had met a couple of times on the playground, where the kids thrived and loved to play together. Waverly had gone so far that she wanted to invite them over to a playdate. Well if Shae tagged along that would be fine too. She really wanted Eric and Laura to have fun, and if their moms could have a nice chat while they goofed around, then so be it!

Waverly was happy, she genuinely happy. She just smashed Finn Gardner in court, and by all means, Nicole Fucking Haught, too! She wasn’t going to lie, it felt marvelous! At the end of the trial, she used Mrs. Haught’s own dirty tricks against her; the infidelity card!  
The day prior to the trial, Waverly’s private detective dug up some dirt on Finn and it had worked!  
Mrs. Haught once told her she would never have what it takes to make it to the big league, and yet here she was, sitting sipping at her champagne celebrating her win over Nicole Fucking Haught.

The taste in her mouth was wonderful and she giggled because no one, not even Nicole would get her down.

The door to her office slammed open and in marched the same Nicole fucking Haught that Waverly was daydreaming about. She loved when the redhead furrowed her brows and gave her the stern look. Something happened to Waverly every time the redhead looked at her that way; it was a strong, violent stirring in the pit of her stomach; she was so fucking sexy.

“YOU!” Nicole pointed at Waverly. “YOU, you selfless little shi-”

Waverly cut her off. “Mrs. Haught if you want to talk to me, I think you should book an appointment with my assistant. I think that was how you put it. Please let yourself out and let me enjoy my victory and my champagne. But I guess we can share a beer later at Shorty’s, if you would like?” Waverly said with a smile on her lips.

“Fuck you Waverly, you played dirty, and you fucking know it. Beth is just as bad as Finn and don’t even try to snake around it! You… Argh!” Instead of leaving as she was told, Nicole busted into the office, slamming the door shut. Waverly stood from her chair and slowly walked in front of the desk.

“You know what? Last time, you were the cocky one. You told me I didn’t have the balls,”  
Waverly took a step forward until she was a couple of feet from Nicole. Staring into Nicole’s eyes, she spit:  
“I won!”

Nicole’s mouth opened and closed only to open again.

“Huh, guess the cat got you tongue! Since when are you speechless, huh Haught?” Waverly said, sitting on the edge of the desk and sipping on her glass, holding her gaze to the numb redhead.

“Um… I… fuck… you- you cheated,” Nicole spat.

“Sorry honey, but I did exactly what you did, which makes it fair, right Haught. But I will tell you this much; I love it when you stroll around in the courtroom in your tailor-made suit. You look so sexy.” she winked, taking another sip before she placed the glass on her desk and pushed herself off. Nicole stood, frozen.

“You… What? Fuck you Waverly, you…” she pointed at Waverly, but was unable to form a coherent sentence.

“I told you not to point at me like I’m a five year old,” Waverly said with a harsh voice as she stared at the redhead. Nicole looked like she was going to explode, but the brunette just pushed her hand away.

“Mrs. Haught… You need to leave”

“No, I didn’t say what I came here to say!” Nicole raised her hand again and pointed at Waverly. The tension in the room was unbearable; they both found themselves staring at each other while breathing hard.

“And I told you not to point at me!” Waverly said. She bashed Nicole’s hand away from her face only to lean forward to crash her lips on Nicole’s. She didn’t know why she had done it and a flood of emotions filled her; she was happy to finally kiss the redhead, angry with her immaturity, and annoyed with the sudden intrusion of her happy place. But above all, she really loved the way Nicole’s lips felt on her own. She pushed herself away and stared at Nicole, who refused to move a muscle.

“Waverly,” she whispered. For the first time in her entire life, Waverly was brave. She shushed Nicole and fiercely caught the redhead’s lips yet again, but this time Nicole finally kissed her back. Waverly wanted more; fuck, she wanted so much more. Slowly, she slid her tongue over Nicole’s lower lips, begging for permission. Nicole slipped her tongue into Waverly’s mouth and they kissed liked never kissed before. The fire burned stronger between them, refusing to flicker as their kisses became deeper, wilder, wetter, and even more feverish. Waverly turned Nicole around and pushed her against her desk, hands tracing all over each other’s bodies. Waverly slid herself between Nicole’s thigh and pulled the redhead into her, frantic lust filled them both. Desperation tickled their fingertips as each wanted nothing more than to rip each other clothes off.

Waverly didn’t think twice before she sliced Nicole’s shirt open, buttons flying all over her office.  
She grabbed Nicole’s perky breast trough her bra, god she felt amazing. Nicole started to unbutton Waverly’s shirt, but lost her patience and instead she tore Waverly’s shirt open. In front of the redhead stood a goddess.

“Damnit Waves,” Nicole gasped.

“Says you,” Waverly smirked and captured the redheads lips again, but this time Nicole pulled back.

“Waves, maybe we shouldn't-” Waverly cut her off with her lips, moving to unbutton Nicole’s pants. Waverly caressed her stomach, tracing the line from her abs to her waistline. Her fingers lingered for a moment as she waited for Nicole’s approval.

“Waves, I really think,” She stuttered, but Waverly kissed her fiercely again. She slipped her hand past the hem of Nicole’s underwear, watching as the redhead nodded in approval. As her fingers slipped into wet, slick folds, a moan escaped Nicole’s lips.

Waverly fingers flicked over her clit before dipping in between her wet slit. Waverly kissed Nicole’s neck as she plunged her finger inside Nicole.

“Okay, fuck it,” Nicole said, her head falling back. “Fuck Waves… God… You feel-”

Waverly was in heaven; she was not only kissing Nicole, but her fingers were buried into the sexy redhead. She pulled her finger out for a split second, only to enter another digit. Nicole gasped at the feeling; her mouth dropped open and she stared at Waverly with sultry eyes. Waverly increased her speed, thrusting into Nicole’s dripping pussy. The pace was fast, and both Nicole and Waverly found themselves grabbing and pulling at each other, wanting, and needing more. Waverly was not satisfied with only having her fingers buried deep into Nicole’s flower; with her free hand she pulled on Nicole’s pants. Nicole tried to wriggle free, but Waverly was forced to remove her hand.

Nicole stood, and Waverly fell to her knees along with Nicole’s pants. Before the redhead knew it, Waverly pushed her back onto the desk, lifting her legs up on her shoulders and bowed her head, stopping an inch away from Nicole’s pussy. Hot breath hit Nicole’s center. Waverly loved the sight, but she needed confirmation. She lifted her gaze, eyes locking on a heavy breathing Nicole.

“Can I?” Waverly asked

“Waves just fuck me already,” She all but screamed out. Waverly dived her head into the heaven that was waiting for her, licking and sucking Nicole like there was no tomorrow. She placed her tongue at her entrance , then slowly traced her flat tongue over her sex. Because Nicole responded so well to the act, she repeated the motion over and over. She flicked her tongue around the hard bud that begged to be touched, throbbing every time Waverly sucked. The moaning and panting spilling from the redhead was music to Waverly. Nicole bucked her hips to Waverly mouth. Waverly smiled a crooked smile before she set a hand over her hip to hold her down.  
Waverly slid her tongue down between her folds and slipped it into her, fucking Nicole with her tongue. A hand wrapped around Waverly’s hair.

“Fuck Waves… Mhm… Dammit… I… fuck,” Waverly’s head bopped in and out. Nicole couldn’t help but stare at the sight between her thighs.

“Fuck this is so sexy” she hissed as Waverly licked her way up to her clit, only to take it in between her teeth so she could let her tongue flick over the sensitive bud. Nicole’s hand pulled harder in waverlys hair…pulling her closer.

“Waves… Fuck, fuck, fuck… I need… baby, I need more,” she panted. Waverly smiled over the pet name that had slipped from Nicole’s mouth. She kept licking her clit while her fingers found Nicole entrance. She teased the redhead, knowing she was seconds away from shouting at her.

“Please,” Nicole begged but Waverly continued to tease. “Please Waves, I need you inside.”

Waverly could not resist, especially because the fucking cocky Nicole Haught was at her mercy. She plunged two fingers straight into her core, pumping her fingers in and out in a fast pace. Nicole almost screamed out.

“Mm, shit…. please… I need… ahh,” Waverly curled her fingers every time she pulled out, hitting soft spot on the way.

“Waves. I’m … I’m gonna-”

Waverly twisted her wrist as she pushed back into Nicole while she sucked in her clit, adding pressure on the bud. Nicole thighs started to tremble and the pressure on Waverly’s head became harder. The redhead thrashed her hips against the desk. Waverly knew she was close, so she sucked a bit harder and fastened her pace even more. Within a minute, Nicole whisper-yelled out as the bliss from her orgasm speed through her. Her thighs clamped around Waverly’s head and her walls was clenching so lovingly around Waverly’s finger. She pulled Waverly’s hair, trying to pull her closer to her throbbing center. After she came down from her high, she released the grip she had in Waverly’s hair, and the brunette gently pulled out her fingers. A shiver ran through the redhead at the loss of contact.

“Fuck, Waves” Nicole said. She pulled Wavery over and kissed her, tasting herself on the gorgeous brunette’s lips.

“Mm, you taste amazing,” she said, causing Waverly to giggle.

“ Yes, you do Nic… And uh I won.”

The fire in Nicole’s eyes almost burnt through Waverly. The redhead kissed her again, deeply. Nicole pressed herself against Waverly, craving her, pulling at her, and pinching her skin. Each movement sent a shiver through a half-naked Waverly who stood there in only her bra and skirt. Nicole pushed off the desk, the cheeky cocky look filling her face.

“Oh you did…. But you cheated.” Nicole turned Waverly around, grabbing her breast and pinching the nipple through the fabric. She kissed her way from Waverly’s shoulder, paying special attention to the skin on her neck, then slowly she swiped her tip of her tongue on the earlobe.

“Dammit” Waverly hissed; Nicole’s hands wandered down her toned body until she was able to grab her hips and pull her closer.

“You want me.” Nicole whispered against Waverly’s ear, not as a question but as a statement.

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?” Nicole demanded to know

“Yes please” Waverly voice was low, as if she was whispering, but Nicole heard it. She ran her hands over her hips and down on her thighs. She slowly pulled up the skirt, sliding a hand in front of Waverly. Her fingers easily slipped pass the lacy fabric; Waverly was soaked. With only small, feather light touches to her sex, Waverly could not help but whimper.

“All wet for me now, aren’t you?”

“Only for you Nic” Waverly gasped out as she threw her head back against Nicole, her hand found its way around Nicole’s head and up to her hair, she tugged in it lightly, while enjoying Nicole’s fingers over her hot skin and sex. Nicole slowly moved her fingertips over her clit, Waverly hips bucket up into Nicole hands, not able to hold herself back, she needed the redhead to touch her.

“Nic….please just touch me already” Waverly could feel Nicole smile against her skin and she started to flick her fingers over Waverly’s clit.  
“Yes….fuck yes “ Waverly moaned out as her grip in the redhead hair became harder and she leaned herself more into Nicole’s front. With her other hand she grapped Nicole ass…

“You want this,” Nicole whispered against her neck

“Yes…I want you,” Waverly answered with zero hesitation.

“Good….you won!” Nicole bend Waverly over and held her down to the desk. The redhead leaned over, whispering in Waverly’s ear.  
“And now you will get your prize.” Nicole’s hand went to her ass, sliding down to her center until she slowly inserted a finger into Waverly. The tiny brunette shuddered against the desk.

“Fuck Nicole….please,” Waverly begged.

Nicole, smiled hard. She pulled out and inserted two finger hard into Waverly. She moaned at the hard thrust but loved the feeling of Nicole’s fingers inside her. Nicole thrusted hard into Waverly, fucking her from behind.  
Waverly panted hard against the desk, the feeling of Nicole thrusting hard behind her was intoxicating.

“Fuck me Nic,” Waverly spewed as Nicole threw her hips into every thrust. Waverly’s walls crumbled as Nicole’s skilled fingers hit every spot as the brunette raced toward her orgasm. Nicole was relentless and her pace was fast. She needed Waverly to crash over the edge, but the moans slipping from the sexy brunette needed to quiet, or else in just a few seconds, the whole building would hear Waverly screaming her name. While she would love that, it probably wasn’t the best idea.

Nicole took a hold on Waverly’s arm and lifted her without moving her still pumping fingers. She needed to taste her lips. She pulled out, turning Waverly around and shoving her against the desk. She captured Waverly’s lips; the messy kisses swallowed each moan that escaped Waverly’s lips, especially as she inserted her fingers and pressed her palm against her clit with each thrust.

“Waves you take me so good,” she said against Waverly’s lips.

“I’m close, Nic…I’m so…” she panted, clawing deep into Nicole’s back, leaving marks on her. Nicole twisted her fingers inside her.

“Argh, fuck, fuck, fuck Nic…. Shit,” Waverly’s thighs trembled and her walls closed in on the redheads fingers as her orgasm hit her with full force. All her muscles tensed as she attempted to scream out the redhead’s name, but the redhead captured her lips to still the sweet, sweet, noises Waverly let out. The brunette’s head fell to Nicole’s shoulder as she tried to still her breath. But Nicole was far from done with Waverly; now that she finally had her, she would take fully advantage of it. Even though Waverly hadn’t yet recovered from her orgasm Nicole fell to her knees pulled Waverly to the edge of the desk. She threw the brunette’s legs over her shoulder and dived her head into the glistening, post orgasm pussy. She flattened her tongue and gathered up all the cum, humming at the sweet husk taste that filled her taste buds. She flicked her tongue around Waverly’s throbbing clit. Waverly rested on her elbow, looking at the gorgeous sight between her legs. She grabbed Nicole’s hair, pulling her even closer to her center.

“Fuck babe, don’t you dare stop,” Waverly said between moans. Nicole was sure she would come undone with the pet name Waverly threw at her. Waverly tasted so amazing, Nicole couldn’t help but dive in and devour the feisty brunette.

Waverly was lost and the orgasm hit her again. Never in a million years had she thought she would ever feel Nicole fucking Haught’s mouth on her pussy, but damn. She clamped her thigh’s around the lawyer’s head as she hit her high again, finding herself panting, cursing and breathing out loud.

“Fuck Nicole”

Nicole slowly retracted herself from Waverly’s center, after cleaning up the mess with her mouth. She raised from her position on her knees, immediately being pulled into a searing kiss by Waverly

“Mm, god you taste amazing.” Waverly hummed. Nicole giggled, kissing her again. They stood together for a minute, before they pulled apart.

“So, am I gonna see you at Shorty’s later?” Waverly asked with a nervous voice.

“Well of course you will. Wynonna has to keep her scoreboard intact, so,” Nicole shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

“Oh yeah, I totally forgot that, but I mean if making bets keeps people occupied, then why the hell not!” Waverly chuckled. She took one of Nicole’s hands and kissed her knuckles.

“So, uhm maybe we should get dressed…and um get going,” she said with a small voice, looking down to the floor where their clothes were scattered all over the floor.

“Hey…Waves look at me,” Nicole placed her fingers under Waverly’s chin, lifting it up to see a pair of shy eyes.

“Don’t be embarrassed, this was fun, and I really enjoyed it.” she continued and pecked Waverly’s lips.

“Mrs. Haught, nice to see you this afternoon” Chrissy’s charming voice beamed over her desk. Nicole just nodded at her while walking to the exit.

“Mrs. Haught?”

“Yes Mrs. Nedley?” Nicole asked as she slowed down a bit.

“You might want to adjust your shirt and remove the lipstick smothered over your lips and cheek. I mean at least before you head outside these walls,” Chrissy said with a professional tone.

Nicole quickly buttoned her blazer and tried to dry of her lips before she left the room.

“Chrissy, can you please provide me with a new shirt” Waverly asked as she poked her head out of her office. Chrissy stared at her with a smirk.

“Yes, Mrs. Earp, of course I can,” she said with a wink before she left her place.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking around, you guys are amazing
> 
> And thank you to my awesome Beta kmvb.
> 
> Remember to be kind and love hard everyday  
> stay safe🙏  
> Hugs Evsi

“Baby girl, what are you having today?” Wynonna called over the bar as Waverly strode into Shorty’s with such elegance. Wynonna was sure there was some positive news her sister wanted to share with her. Waverly sat down on her favorite place at the bar with a smile and folded her hands on top of the counter. A smile plastered her face which was more than enough to give her away. Wynonna pulled out a beer and placed it in front of her sister. Waverly instantly took the beer and took a long sip of it.

“So, let me take a wild guess, you won the case?”

“Hell to the fucking yes….” Waverly squealed, punching her fist in the air. “I nailed it big time.”

“Wow, congratulations baby girl!” Wynonna said as she pulled out her scoreboard from below the counter. Simultaneously, the door to Shorty’s was kicked open and a certain redhead stormed inside.  
“Well, well, well, Mrs. Haught-to-the-shot, I was just about to mark your loss,” Wynonna sniggered as she marked the whiteboard.

“Lovely Wynonna, but please put a little dot next to the X for me will ya! And bring me a beer and a Whiskey!” Nicole said with a little crooked smile before she sat herself down on her favorite spot. Both Waverly and Wynonna’s eyebrows popped into their hairlines in confusion. Waverly spat her beer all over the bar.

“Eww, what the fuck Waves!”

“Sorry Wy…uhm just let me wipe that up,” Waverly glanced at Nicole’s cocky, full faced smile.

“Nicole, you are breaking protocol here. I know for a fact that you lost, because she ordered a beer.” Wynonna said while pointing at Waverly. “But a whiskey?”  
Nicole took the whiskey glass, as Wynonna slid it across the bar. She swung the glass around before smiling into it, holding Waverly’ gaze. 

“Yeah…I got my own little personal win today,” Nicole continued. She lifted the whiskey toasting to Waverly who continued to choke on her beer.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH YOU TODAY” Wynonna yelled at her sister. Waverly spat and hacked until finally her airways were clear. Nicole smiled hard into her glass, knowing the cause of her attack.  
“Can’t keep your shit together just because Haughty-mcfluffy is in the house?” Wynonna bit. “You act like you a fucking teenager crushing on her first love.”

“Shut the fuck up Wynonna.” Waverly blushed. She had to be so fucking cool, Wynonna couldn’t know. “I won this fucking trial; let me just celebrate in peace! And the fact that it was this case that I won just makes the victory so much better. And don’t worry, Wynonna, this is just the dessert! I had my champagne to celebrate my win over Mrs. Nicole cocky Haught at the office.”  
The brunette drained her beer, slamming the thick glass onto the bar with a bang. “But no worries, there’s somewhere else I need to be. So thank you for the beer; I’ll leave you to your ‘friend….See you in court Mrs. Haught!” Waverly said with drenching hatred as she left Shorty’s 

“Is she really like this when she is in the court room, too?” Wynonna asked

“Uhm yes, more or less I guess.” Nicole sighed. “Now you see what I’m battling against!”

“Shit...it’s not even worth the hunt,” Wynonna breathed out.

“Nah” Nicole smiled, remembering the feeling of Waverly’s tongue on her. 

“Honey, I’m home,” Nicole shouted from the hall while closing the door behind her. Her daughter Laura came running towards her. She jumped into the redhead’s arms before she had the chance to put her briefcase down.

“Hey sunshine,” Nicole snuggled her head into her daughter’s neck, pretending to take a bite of her.

“Hi mama,” Laura giggled with a small voice but started to laugh louder as her mama continued to take small nibbles from her neck. Before long, Nicole settled the child back to her feet. 

“Did you have a great day my love?” Nicole asked, crunching down on her knee to get to her daughter’s height.

“Yes mama, uhm but I can’t remember what we did,” Laura answered with a shrug causing Nicole to laugh. 

“That’s okay! Let’s go find your mom and hear if she had a good day as well. Shall we?” Nicole asked as she stood from her knee only to take her daughters hand and walk to the kitchen.

“Mom...mama is home” Laura squealed in excitement as they entered the kitchen.

“Hey Nicky,” Shae greeted her wife from the opposite side of the kitchen island. She smiled as she took a sip on a glass of wine.

“Hey, you,” Nicole called as she approached the counter. She sighed, completely ignoring the nickname her wife called her, even though Shae was well aware of her hatred for the name. Nicole leaned against the counter, interlocking her fingers with her wife’s. 

“Laura doesn’t remember how her day was, so we were hoping maybe you remember yours?” Nicole asked as Shae’s hand slithered away from Nicole’s and wrapped back around the large glass of wine. 

“Hell yes! I’m trying to forget it, ergo the wine.” Shae said as she raised her glass and took a big gulp.  
“Why are you home this late?” she asked a bit hard 

“Sounds like you had fun. Well I was in court all day. I told you that this morning before I left,” Nicole sighed, her eyebrows raised in frustration. Shae stared at her blankly before draining her glass 

“Well I’m going to hit the shower before cooking.” Nicole exhaled 

“Mama can I help you cook?” Laura asked as Nicole turned to leave the kitchen.

“Of course, sunshine; let me just take a shower real quick and then we will cook some nice pasta, okay?” 

“Yay mama!” Laura jumped up and down in excitement. 

As Nicole walked up the stairs to their bedroom, she overheard her wife tell Laura to go play in the other room. She always knew Shae was more interested in her work than her family, and it would probably never change. When they decided they would have a child, Shae had almost screamed that it had to be Nicole who was going to be the carrier, because she would never want to destroy her body the way pregnancy did.  
Nicole carried Laura to term with fond memories of all the changes it had brought upon her, even if she was left with some stretchmarks, but each mark was just a reminder of her loving daughter. 

Lately, living with Shae had slowly become torture. Nicole tried everything to make her wife happy, but no matter how many times Nicole tried to talk to her, Shae shut down. Nicole wanted to do whatever it took to make Shae happy, but she continuously deflected their problems, refusing to talk. When Nicole suggested they go to couple’s therapy, she exploded, telling Nicole she didn’t needed a shrink to fix her or their relationship or their perfect marriage. That only ended with Nicole pointing out that their marriage was anything but fine, and the only time they were happy was when they were having sex. (And even that was becoming more and more sparse.) 

They had been happy, but now their marriage was just an image of what they had been.

She quickly undressed and turned the water on in the shower. Stepping under the steam, she let the hot water massage her shoulder. She let the small sliver of guilt wash off her; she was finished trying to get the attention from her wife, because it was never the attention she wanted. As the hot water pounded against her skin, her mind drifted toward the short sexy brunette she devoured just hours before. She never physically cheated on Shae before, but she found her mind drifting more and more to the feisty brunette.

She had always been intrigued by Waverly Earp; she always stood out among the rest of the gorgeous woman who crossed Nicole’s path. For some reason, though, Waverly Earp was someone she could never have, until now. Nicole’s cheeks cracked with an ear-to-ear grin as she remembered the memory of Waverly’s taste and her kiss. And how could she ever forget the way she called her baby? Nicole chuckled a bit before turning to wash the soap off her body. She knew this would never happen again, no matter how bad she wanted to taste her. Even though they parted as ‘friends,’ she knew after the way Waverly acted at Shorty’s, as though they were enemies again, it was over. Though she knew Waverly’s act was probably more for Wynonna’s benefit, it stung when Waverly didn’t even acknowledge her. Nevertheless, she would always remember the time she had been fucked by Waverly Earp in more than one way.

Her head hit the shower wall as she remembered the way Waverly had curled her fingers, the way she had flicked her tongue around her clit. A shiver raced down her spine and a moan slipped through her lips.

“Are you touching yourself in there?” Shae’s voice rang through the bathroom.

“Shit your startled me Shae....” Nicole called over the running water. “No, I’m not really in the mood for sex, but the warm water is just so soothing.”

The glass door opened and her wife looked at her with sultry eyes.

“Well maybe I can help with that,” Shae said with confidence. Nicole shut down the water before capturing her wife’s lips with a quick brush. She walked past her wife, snatched her towel and began to dry off. 

“Hmm, this is strange.” Shae pondered. “You were in court today, but you taste of beer and whiskey. Did you win or lose?”

“I lost the case,” Nicole answered.

“But the whiskey! I know you, honey and I know how you deal with your loses Shorty’s!”

Shit Nicole thought. Shit, this was bad. She was happy she got to the shower before Shae detected another woman’s perfume on her, but her taste? Shit, she had to think fast.

“Yeah I had my own little victory over Wynonna,” Nicole said with the most normal voice she could muster.

“I’m sorry darling. I’m sorry you lost your case against that slut. I know you spend time with Waverly so the kids can play, but I have never liked her one tiny bit. There is something about her that rubs me the wrong way.” Shae finished as Nicole stood speechless.

“Uhm, okay. She is kind of fierce,” Nicole said as she turned to leave the bathroom.

“NICOLE!” Nicole turned around and her wife eyes burned through her.

“What Shae?” Nicole said a bit in shock

“Your back...what the hell is that...is that scratch marks?” she said as she walked up to Nicole and turned her around with a firm grip.

Shit, shit, shit...fucking Waverly Earp clawed her back while she came.“Oh yeah that... Yep that is scratch mark. I had a round in the ring with Wynonna today. She was dealing with some heavy feelings, ergo the scratch marks. However, you should see her shoulder! She will probably have the indentation of my teeth for the next month or so” Nicole laughed, hoping her wife would buy it.

“Yeah okay. With Wynonna anything could happen. Is she and Doc fighting again?” 

“Yes, she is not happy with him at the moment.” Nicole continued. She knew for a fact Doc and Wynonna’s relationship was a rocky one, but right now it was near disastrous. Nicole and Wynonna had been spending a lot of time in the ring, but today was not one of them.

“I’m sorry for her, but could she not mark you like that… it looks like you are cheating on me,” Shae said and Nicole swallowed hard.

“Sure, I tell her she needs to take her werewolf tendencies somewhere else” she said with a smirk. Shae kissed her shoulder before asking if she wanted a glass of wine. Nicole agreed as her wife turned to leave the bathroom. Once the coast was clear, Nicole slowly turned the mirror, catching the reflection of her back. 

“Fuck” She breathed out heavily.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a humongous thank you, for all your great responses, it really warms my heart.  
> and a big thank you to my beta Kmvb 🙏
> 
> Be kind and Stay safe...thats all that really matters  
> love you guys❤

Waverly read the email over and over again skimming the official document, which was signed by none other than Nicole Haught. Jesus this woman was relentless!

Waverly did not want to go to court with this stupid case, but here she was! There was no way she could get out of court with this one, as her client was as stubborn as a piece of wood! Hell, he was probably already on his way to the courthouse! Fucking hillbillies and their cows! This was the stupidest thing Waverly ever witnessed, but nevertheless, here she was hitting the courtroom once again and facing Nicole Haught. This should have been a case that was negotiated through the mail, but of course stupid Mr. Evans and even more stupid Mr. Tater wanted to bring it to court. If the two men had fixed their stupid fences in the start and kept their stupid cows apart, there wouldn’t have even been a problem at all! Nicole probably just blew her hot air into the flames just to spread the fire and annoy Waverly even more. She just wanted to slap her, but maybe somewhere not so PG.

Waverly was conflicted; she wanted to see Nicole Haught, she really did, but maybe she actually didn’t. A little over a month ago, she went home without feeling even the slightest sliver of guilt after they had sex, and it scared the shit out of her! Shouldn’t she have some sort of emotion for the fact that she cheated on her husband? However, she didn’t feel anything. This had been the first time she cheated on James, and it most definitely had to be the last; she could not continue to do this to him. She had just fucked up, slipped up. It was just an accident. Nevertheless, it was on her accord that it happened! What a slip it had been! Fuck.

Waverly never saw herself as a cheater; she never wanted to hurt anyone. She was always the pleasing type and always put others happiness before herself. But that all changed when it came to Nicole Haught. The fucking sexy Nicole with perky breasts and silky skin and a taste Waverly could still recall in the back of her mind; she missed her taste, her fingers, her smell. Fuck, it was going be a long day.

She leaned back into her chair and stretched her back, jumping when there was a sudden knock on her door. 

“Enter,” she said with her arm still stretching high above her head.

“Mrs. Earp, I have Mr. Evans on the phone and he wants to know if you received the memo from Mrs. Haught. He says he wants to take Mr. Tater to court. I know you’re busy, do you want to talk to him?”

“Just put him through, thanks Chrissy. Do you want to have drinks later?” Waverly asked her longtime friend.

“Yes!” Chrissy squealed in excitement as she returned to her desk.

Shorty’s was packed when Chrissy and Waverly managed to get there. Pushing their way through the crowd and up to the bar, where Wynonna reserved her favorite spot. They each plopped down on the stool and immediately Rosita was at their side.

“Ladies.” she nodded and smiled hard to the two women.

“Rosie can you bring us something to drink; any cocktails your beautiful brain can conjure up. We need cocktails and we need them as soon as possible. Please? I need alcohol to make me happy after this day I just had. Well, being drunk would make me happy too.” she giggled

“Well of course Mrs. Earp; your happiness is my pleasure!” Rosita walked away with a wink a little more sway to her hips.

“What the actual fuck, Waves! What is it with you and all the ladies?” Chrissy said in shock. She knew her boss and best friend was always a flirt, but it was never more than normal. Well, actually, that was Waverly before Nicole Haught stormed through the building and into Waverly’s office. She slammed the door loudly, and Chrissy could not help but roll her eyes when she heard the shouting. She had been so close to walking into the office as she was concerned punches were about to be thrown, but when she heard moaning and panting, she retreated with a smile on her lips. Yes, she was definitely out of coffee, so yes, she closed the office down and walked to the diner to get more. She walked as slow as she could back to the office, unable to wipe the smile off her face. Those two stupid idiots had battled each other for so many years; the anger and the hatred were only a small part of it. Chrissy had known Waverly’s since the 1st grade and they shared every little thing that happened in their life, but Waverly refused to talk about how the redhead actually made her feel. To make matters more interesting, Waverly had not commented about what happened with Nicole that day, even though Chrissy witnessed Nicole storming out of the office with lipstick on her neck and a wrecked shirt. But it seemed as though Waverly wanted her to forget it even happened. 

Chrissy remembered the first time she had seen Waverly and Nicole in a room together; everyone in the room noticed the electricity striking between the two women. Even though they seemed harsh and angry, Chrissy had seen all the glances, the muttering, and the unease. Sexual tension bubbled between them like a boiling teapot. Eight years later, both women were in long-term committed relationships with toddlers. Well at least, that was before. Chrissy sniggered; she knew that this would be so messy at the long run, but she wanted this so bad for her friend.

Chrissy had connections to Nicole’s firm too, as her friend Stephanie was Nicole’s assistant. Stephanie had been working for Nicole just as long as Chrissy had been with Waverly and occasionally when they got together, they had to gossip a bit about their bosses and their true feelings for one another. Who wouldn’t? Both women were well aware of the confidential nature to their jobs and their bosses, but they found themselves swapping stories about their bosses’ personal lives. Chrissy noticed, per Stephanie’s stories, that Shae never seemed to be home. Stephanie was concerned for her boss, especially because when Nicole had urgent cases, she brought Little Laura into the office or hired a nanny to watch her daughter. 

Was Shae not a participant in their family? 

Nicole tried to put on a confident front, but deep inside, Stephanie had seen it was tearing up the redhead. 

A couple of days ago, while Stephanie and Chrissy had been sipping coffee, Stephanie had let it slip.

“Chrissy, is Waverly happy?”

“Sorry, Steph, why are you asking me this?”

“It’s just, Nicole’s not. I mean she pretends to be tough, but I am concerned about her. She has been in such a bad mood recently, and it only seems to brighten when she sees or goes to court against Waverly. I don’t know if it’s because she is hoping to crush Waverly or because she is happy to see the tiny brunette, but it’s something. Last month I noticed that if she is bad mood and I mention Waverly, her face lights up. I know we talked about this before, and we both think they have been idiots about it, but between you and me, Chrissy, I want them to be the endgame.” she had stared at Chrissy

“Yes!” Chrissy responded, “Yes, yes that would be amazing. I don’t even think Waverly notices the tension between them; it’s either she hates Nicole’s guts, or she loves her. It’s such a mess. But the last month has been hideous, but I will tell you that Waverly pretends to have a perfect little life in public, but that’s a complete lie.”

Chrissy had not mentioned anything to Stephanie about the encounter that Nicole and Waverly had, nor would she ever cross that line; she was faithful toward her boss and even more toward her friend. Nevertheless, Stephanie being worried about Nicole’s marriage was a new thing, and even more so was the fact that she was so worried about Laura too. Chrissy knew Nicole’s behavior was so mixed up, as was Waverly’s.

Chrissy drifted back to her friend and took the cocktail that presented itself on the coaster.

“I just ordered a snack,” Waverly said as she raised her glass to her friend. 

Chrissy beamed and toasted with her friend. “So, this going out to drink thing, not that I don’t love to get to spend time with you, but is there any specific reason?”

“Should there be a reason for me to go out having drinks with my old friend?” Waverly asked with a raised brow

“Hell no, but we haven’t done this in forever!”

“I know and I’m sorry, and I don’t even have any bad excuses to throw at you, other than I’m a bad friend… sorry Chrissy, my mind space have been very limited lately and all I seem to have time for is work and my family. And it shouldn’t even be in that order.” Waverly sighed she her work had just taken a bit too much time away from her family… or she had let work take too much time away, so she didn’t had to spend too much time around James.

“Everything okay?” Chrissy asked gently 

“No,” Waverly whispered and was sure that Chrissy would hear it, do to all the noises in the bar, but she did.

“You wanna talk about it?”

“Nope.”

“Well okay, then were not I guess,” Waverly nodded thankfully and turned in her seat to look at her old friend.

“So how are you and Perry doing?” Waverly knew she had to change the subject to contain her emotions.

“We are actually so good. We have been talking a lot about children lately, so I think in the near future, we are going in that direction.” Chrissy beamed. Waverly was so happy for her friend.

“Well I must say, it’s totally overdue,” The youngest Earp cracked, “But hell yes I support this!”

“Thank you! Well we are practicing a lot!” Chrissy winked. “I have thrown my birth control out, so maybe soon, who knows.”

“Good god” Waverly huffed but in fun.

“I’m glad Chrissy, I truly am! But wait, should you be drinking then?” Waverly raised a brow and Chrissy started to laugh.

“I threw out the pills last Sunday, so if got pregnant already, it would be a miracle! I really just want to get piss drunk tonight.” she laughed and took a large sip of her drink.

The drinks kept coming and as the evening proceeded the women became louder and drunker and according to themselves, funnier. 

Waverly was slumping over the bar laughing her ass off and Chrissy was on top of her.

“Oh my god. That’s right…” Waverly cried out. “I completely forgot that!” 

Rosita approached them with a slight scowl but a playful wink. “Ladies, you need to quiet yourself down a bit or I have to cut you off.”

“Uh, uh the big lady boss is cutting us of!” Chrissy laughed and Waverly follow suit.

“I mean it ladies; you are way too loud!” Rosita pointed at them

“Well,” Chrissy surveyed the room. “What about Wynonna over there? She is screaming at someone and you aren’t bothering her!” 

“She owns the bar Chrissy, so I’m not gonna tell her or Nic to be quiet because she will fire me in an instant! But you two on the other hand are way out of line” 

When Rosita had said the name Nic, Waverly instantly sat up straight and stared toward the pool tables. With a hard, slurry voice, she asked “Is Nicole here?”

“Yes, she’s hanging out with your sister.” Rosita said with a smirk before returning to serve the other patrons. “Ladies, just keep it down a bit.”

“Jesus, calm your tits Rosie,” Chrissy whispered as soon as the Latina was out of earshot. She was way too intimidated by the woman to ever say anything like that to her face.

“You are such a pussy,” Waverly laughed knowing Chrissy.

“Say’s you!” Chrissy bumped her shoulder into her

“What does that mean?” Waverly slurred; Chrissy pointed toward the pool table before her word slipped out. 

“Pussy!”

“I’ll give you pussy” Waverly hissed and stood from her stool. When she stood, her legs threatened to slip out from underneath her. Waving forward, she grasped the bar and laughed hysterically. 

“Shit Chrissy… I’m waaayy more d-drunk than I thought.” she stood there for a moment as she regained her balance. “Woah, this so, so bad.” 

Chrissy laughed at Waverly’s misgivings, causing the younger woman to giggle hard. Waverly was almost able to walk normal, but everything around her was a bit blurry. She was fully aware that this was the stupidest idea ever, but she somehow managed to get over to the pool table. She stumbled against her sister

“BABY GIRL!!!” Her sister shouted, “I didn’t know you were in here, who’s with you” Wynonna looked around in the bar to see if she could find Waverly’s companion.

“Chrissy… I’m with Chrissy,” Waverly giggled. 

“Is she just as drunk as you?” Her sister raised a brow. 

“Probably!” She said as she walked toward the bathroom. She was happy she had not seen Nicole because her foggy brain would have said something completely stupid. Waverly slumped over the bathroom sink as she tried to catch her breath and steady herself

“Too much. Too fucking much” she murmured to herself and splashed some water to her face, not caring one bit about her ruining her make up. She shook her head; why was she feeling like this? As soon as Rosita mentioned the redhead, Waverly stomach filled with butterflies. And then Chrissy… And her fucking pussy. Waverly groaned and splashed some more water to her face.

“Fucking Haught,” she murmured again to herself.

“Yeah I know; she can be really shitty. Trust me it know it all too well” Waverly jumped at the voice hitting her from the other sink. Nicole placed herself over the sink grappling the edges.

“Fuck Nicole, you scared the shit out of me,” Waverly almost shouted at the tall redhead next to her. Her hand on clutched against her chest and water dripped from her face.

“Sorry I kinda interrupted your monologue, but I couldn’t stay in the cubicle any longer. Wynonna will probably come in here soon and kick the doors in.” Waverly looked at Nicole through the mirror, their eyes locking together like a puzzle. Waverly wasn’t sure how long they had been starring, but this felt different. It didn’t feel the same way it felt for so many years. And even though Waverly was more than drunk, she felt and saw the affection in the redhead’s eyes. Why was she so fucking gorgeous?

“Hi,” she whispered. Nicole’s mouth opened a little like as she had a hard time breathing.

“Hi back,” she answered. Waverly turned toward Nicole and swam into the depths of her brown eyes. 

“Your eyes Waverly, god. They are the most stunning I have ever seen.” Waverly’s eyes popped open and Nicole seemed to be in an internal conflict. “Shit, I said that out loud,” she whispered when she figured out what had happened.

“Yes, you did, but I love-” the door to the bathroom was brutally pushed open…

“HAUGHT FUDGE! What the hell is taking you so long?” Wynonna screamed. Nicole shook her head.

“See, I told you she would kick the door in,” Nicole grinned.

“Yeah, you sure did,” Waverly said as she walked past her sister and aimed for Chrissy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always....you guys are so amazing.😍
> 
> thank you to my beta Kmvb 🙏
> 
> be kind and stay safe  
> Love with all of you❤

“Next time, I would really appreciate if you didn’t mark me with scratches,” Nicole whispered into the brunette’s ears as they sat on ‘their’ bench in the park.

“Jesus, you scared me, Haught,” Waverly said as she set her hand on to her heart in surprise. Nicole slipped a cup of coffee into Waverly’s hand before plunging beside her.

“Thank you,” Sipping her coffee, Waverly stared at the redhead before speaking with a small but firm voice. “And what make you think it will ever happen again?” 

Nicole wanted the brunette so desperately that it hurt in her bones. The ache between her legs only continued to multiply, and she had been unable to feel at ease.

“Well...when you say it like that.” Nicole shrugged her shoulders knowing she had to play it cool. “But just, if it for some odd reason does happen again, please don’t mark me, my wife was not the happiest, I had to use Wynonna as a cover.”

“Okay. I will keep that in mind.” Waverly said absentmindedly. She looked toward the playground and spotted the kids as the deafening silence filled the space in between them. Waverly fidgeted with her cup when she to surprisingly blurted out, “I had a great time and… and I want to do it again.” 

Waverly’s eyes stayed locked on her coffee cup as she felt Nicole’s leg rub against her own and a soft hand slowly snake behind her back, nudging her slowly.

“Yeah, me too, Waverly, me too,” Nicole looked down to her own cup, not daring to look at the feisty brunette

“Really?” Waverly whispered; afraid she had heard wrong.

“Yeah, I mean,” Nicole sighed, not wanting pressure Waverly in the slightest. But god, how many nights had she woke up with her pussy dripping with juices because she had been dreaming of Waverly? How many daydreams had she had imagining different ways to make Waverly scream her name again? She did not want to scare the younger woman away, but she still wanted Waverly to know how much she wanted to feel her again. So instead of lying, she told the brunette her true feelings. Glancing around, she ensured no one was close enough to overhear. 

“I really, really want to. I’ve wanted to touch you so badly ever since… You are constantly on my mind and I know this makes me sound like a creep but god, Mrs. Waverly Earp you are sure something else. And I really want to get to know that part.” Nicole finished as Waverly adorned a smile on her face and a rough breath slipped from her lips.

“So, it’s not just me who feel like this? I mean I know I shouldn’t...Actually, we shouldn’t be doing this since we are both married, but Nicole, my panties have been soaked every day since at the mere thought of you between my legs.” Waverly paused and glanced at the startled look on Nicole. She could feel the flush of her own cheeks from her own admission, but she felt brazen. “I’m sorry for rambling, but you are just so fucking cocky and sexy. I don’t even feel any guilt for my husband, and I know I should. But you, Nicole, I have always felt something toward you… Something special… I don’t know how to explain it but…” 

“Waverly, it’s okay I feel the same way,” The redhead cut off her adorable rambling. “I agree we shouldn’t be doing this but fuck me, I want you.”

“Objection your honour” Waverly called out, “That was not a question, it was a statement!” 

“Sustained, counselor get your facts in order or sit down… this is the second time you’ve done this,” Judge Lucado pointed at Nicole nodded in frustration. 

“Yes ma’am, sorry let me rephrase that,” Nicole began, fuming. This case was such a fucking waste of time, and she really didn’t have time to deal with this. With them. She had another case that was forcing her to work long hours, not to mention she and Shae were becoming more and more distant. This was such a fucking waste of time. “Did you know that the fence was broken?”

She tossed a few more questions at Mr. Evans, her mood deteriorating with each. This was so stupid, and her mind continuously slipped form the situation at hand. She glanced at Waverly, the brunette trying desperately to read her underlying emotions.

“Your honour, can we take a recess?” Waverly questioned and the judge approved. 

Walking over to Nicole, Waverly gestured for the woman to follow her out of the room. Nicole relentlessly stood from the desk, buttoned her blazer, and followed the angry brunette. Once the doors behind them closed, Waverly attacked her verbally.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” She snarled at the redhead.

“I don’t know what you are talking about?” 

“You haven’t been the feisty Nicole, I know. I know this case is ridiculous, but you,” Waverly shoved a finger into Nicole’s chest. “You are responsible for the fact that we even have to be in court today, so could you please stop being a completely dickhead.”

“So fucking what, Mrs. Earp? We are here now so suck it up! You have a business to tend and winning this will give you food on the table. Leave me be and go win your case. I don’t care if you think I did this on purpose or not.”

Nicole’s eyes bore straight into Waverly’s.

“It's not like I owe you anything Mrs. Earp, so please just get out of my way,” Nicole pushed passed Waverly.

“What the hell? No, you don’t fucking owe me anything, but you should at least behave like a normal person! Stop being so fucking rude.” Waverly snapped

“Fuck off, Waverly,” Nicole spat

“Yeah, I think I will. I don’t owe you anything either!” Waverly shouted as Nicole stormed out of the building.  
Waverly was more than pissed; Nicole acted unreasonable toward Waverly both in the courtroom and in the hallway. It almost had felt way too personal. Waverly clenched her fists together and stared at the door, waiting.

They hadn’t talked since they had been incredibly open toward each other at the playground. Not because they were avoiding each other, but because the opportunity never arose. Storming into Nicole’s office was not something Waverly wanted to do without a reasonable excuse, and while fucking Nicole seemed to be a fantastic excuse, it was not reasonable. While they did talk for an hour or so about their feelings and their need for more, they had ultimately been interrupted by their kids, forced to return to their respective spouses.

Was Waverly being naïve when she felt a tiny fragment of hope that she would be able to taste those magnificent lips again? She promised herself that she would not want them again. She forced herself not to look at them and told herself she could not dream of the feeling of Nicole’s lips attached to her every other night. Yet here she was, lost deep in thought about Nicole Haught while her husband sat at home.

“Jesus Christ,” She exhaled frustratingly before running a rough hand through her hair.

Waverly shut the door behind her as her son came running toward her.

“Mom, mom...daddy is teasing me!” he shouted as he launched himself in her arms, tears welling in his eyes. She held him close as James walked out from the living room.

“Hey Darlin,’” he drawled as he picked them both up in a bone crushing hug, causing both to giggle.

“Hey yourself,” she answered, quickly pecking his lips.

“So how did it go in court today” He asked as they walked toward the kitchen and busied himself with the wine.

“It was horrible! It ended with a mutual agreement, but god it was nasty! I would be happy not to have another case against Mrs. Haught, because that I’m not sure I can deal with her any longer!” she took the glass that James had offered her.

“Well then it’s just good thing that I prepared dinner!” He smiled. “And I have snacks ready for a movie night!”

“Hmm, we’re having a movie night?” Waverly asked.

“Yes, I think we need to slump on the couch and eat weird snacks while I rub your feet.” He explained with a wink.

“I mean who can say no to that.” Waverly smiled

“Go take a shower hon, and the food will be done when you are finished” Waverly hugged her husband before leaving for a shower. 

The water cascaded down her body, streaming across her skin like it was cleansing the day away. So many thoughts ran through her head. She tried to brush off each worry, each thought one at a time until they all disappeared down the drain. But Nicole, Nicole was not something she could just brush aside, even though she hated her and her ever hanging personality. It didn’t help that she really, really liked the fucking cocky woman. But what allured Waverly the most was the layers hiding the real Nicole. 

Nicole Haught was an amazing lawyer and her approach to the material whether for a case or for classwork always caught Waverly’s attention. Even in law school, Nicole was keen to see the scenario from a completely different angle than the rest of the class. Waverly was no fool, even with her own wonderful mind, she knew finding someone at her own level was a rarity. They had their first encounter in school, which eventually expanded after the tireless number of semesters being a lawyer required. A class with the two was never boring for their peers, as it always ended in a debate of some sort.

She always admired Nicole’s work, even though it was that same ethic that ended in many lost court cases for her. The way she put her all into every assignment was something Waverly found inspiring. But today, the way she acted in court was a behavior Waverly had never seen before. It was as if she didn’t care about the case at all; it was as if she wasn’t even present.

Had she said something to upset the redhead? She couldn’t have, they hadn’t saw nor talked to each other for the last month, so it couldn’t have been something she said. Or maybe it could? Maybe Nicole regretted what they had done and decided to leave Waverly in the cold again. Waverly just couldn’t be harsh to Nicole, even though she knew she should be. What they had done would apparently be only once in a lifetime.

Waverly shook her head, letting the pounding water consume her. She snatched her soap, starting to wash off the remnants of the day. After the foam covered her upper body, her hands slowly moved across her skin as she rinsed everywhere. With each passing minute, her mind became more and more lost in thoughts of a certain redhead. She couldn’t forget how her hands caressed her body, or the way she held her down, or the way caressed her ass before entering her. 

Waverly shivered as her hand found her blossom. Without a second thought, her fingers began their task of flicking her clit while her thoughts became consumed with everything Nicole. She couldn’t help but miss the feeling of Nicole’s lips as they eloped her clit. As she increased her speed, the feeling of pleasure bubbled within. Her eyes fluttered closed as pictures of the redhead flashed in her mind. She bit her bottom lip, desperate to stop her moans from escaping.

“Fuck,” she whispered as she added more pressure to her sensitive bud. Knowing she would hit the edge soon, the pictures of flashed quicker behind her eye lids; Nicole between her legs and the way she had looked into her eyes, the feeling of Nicole’s fingers as she came around them. 

“Nicole,” The name slipped through her lips as her orgasm raged through her body. Her muscles became stiff and her thighs clinched together. Her breathing was rough and hard. “Fuck… fuck.” 

Her head dropped to her shoulder as the bliss of happiness rolled through her body. Waverly shook her head, grin adorning her face as she whispered to no one but herself, “Fucking Nicole Haught...You will be the death of me.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking around, you are always putting a smile on my face with your lovely comments and kudos 🙏
> 
> A shout out to my beta kvmb for being awesome🥳
> 
> Remember to be kind and love with all of you.  
> make someone smile today..it is Monday, so it might be needed.  
> 🤗

“Wynonna, I don’t have the time right now!” Waverly huffed in annoyance in the phone. “I’m already running so late to pick up Eric!”

“What about Chump, can’t he take him!”

“No, he is with his buddy’s…. you know the standard once-a-month-we-play-hard-boys-and-get-drunk-like-we’re- still-18-years-old”

“Eh okay, I hope they will stay out of Shorty’s then, last time was a disaster”

“Call me later Wy, I’m home all night, but I got to go”

“Okay, bye baby sis” Wynonna hang up the phone and Waverly rushed out of her car only to run into the preschool to pick up her son, and yes she knew she was already 10 minutes to late..  
She burst through the door and walked into the room where a teacher was sitting with the last two children of the day; Eric and Laura, Waverly had not expected to see anyone else but her son, so she was a but shocked when she saw the little redheaded girl.

“Hey, you two” she smiled and apologize profoundly to the teacher who just waved it off, given the fact that Waverly had texted them to let them know, that she would run close.

“Hey mom” Eric said as he jumped from his chair to run into her arms.

“Hey buddy, had a great day?” Eric nodded and took her mother’s hand

“You ready to go?” Waverly asked him, he nodded again

“Mom can we take Laura with us home?” Eric asked with doe eyes 

“Eric, I bet that Laura’s mom is already on her way” Waverly looked at the teacher who shook her head very slowly. Waverly’s brows immediately frowned. 

“Uhm Eric one moment I’ll just have a word with Meredith” Waverly said as she walked aside with the teacher.

“Sorry Mrs. Earp, but no...We haven't heard a thing from either of her moms, it was supposed to be Shae that picked her up, and I have tried to call them both without luck.” Meredith looked at bit scared to be honest. Waverly ran a hand through her hair and sighed, not that she would not take Laura with her home, of course she would...it was just something Waverly had not seen before, and this worried her.

“Okay, no worries I’m taking Laure with me, I’ll make sure her mom’s get the memo, and thank you “Waverly whispered and gave Meredith a squeeze on her arm.

“Okay kiddos...let’s have a playdate and pizza,” Waverly said as they walked back to the kids.   
Both kids jumping up and down and screaming in excitement. 

“Go grab your stuff so we can go home” Waverly tried to call Nicole without luck; it went straight to voicemail.

“Hey Nicole...uhm it’s Waverly. I just want you to know, that I have Laura with me home...the preschool has tried to call the both of you without luck. Uhm…. Eric and Laura wanted a playdate, so it fits perfect.  
We are having pizza… I hope it’s okay… Please give me a call… okay… Uhm okay yeah bye.”

Waverly finished the call as the two children ran back to her. “Okay kiddos say goodbye to Meredith” Both children muttered their goodbyes as Meredith thanked Waverly.

“It’s okay; I’ll take care of it. It’s not the first time they played together.” Waverly said with a small smile. She grabbed their hands as they stepped into the parking lot.

“Let us go home,” she said.

Freshly bathed and stuffed with pizza, the two kids danced on the couch along with the cartoon character dancing in the background. The two children seemed to be enjoying their time together. Waverly was amazed at how in sync they seemed to be together, and how much they enjoyed playing together. The house had been filled with laughter, giggles and two kids playing tag the entire night. It had been a long time since Waverly had been filled with such a joy being home, and she could not feel happiness flutter inside her chest. While she did enjoy being alone with Eric, there was something special about seeing him in his own element with his friends.

The only thing concerning Waverly was that Nicole nor Shae had responded on her calls, or text. She decided she needed to tell Laura she was staying for a sleepover if 15 more minutes passed without hearing from either of her two mothers. It was almost bedtime for the two children!

Both kids lay on either side of her, both resting a head on her thigh. She ran a hand through thin, red hair, soothing Laura and causing her to hum in contentment. 

“My mama always does this, I really like it,” The little girl whispered. 

“Yeah...you want to know a secret?” Waverly whispered back. Without taking her eyes from the screen, Laura nodded slowly.

“I love it to; it’s the best feeling in the world.” She smiled. “You have beautiful hair. Just like your mother.”

“Yeah” Laura giggled as she scooted closer to Eric’s mother. “You have really soft hands, too.” 

“Mom?” Eric yawned

“Yes, buddy?”

“Can we go to bed?” Waverly turned her head as she listened to her boy. “I’m tired.”

“Yes,” She agreed. Turning to the other girl, she questioned. “Laura, how do you feel about sleeping here?”

“Really? Can I? Do you think my mama will let me?” Laura leaning into Waverly’s side. Instinctively, Waverly put an arm around the little girl, feeling an overwhelming urge to protect the little lady.

“Yes, most certainly. I already asked her if it was okay.” Waverly lied, but she couldn’t let the little girl know something might be wrong with her mothers.

“Yay! A sleepover” Laura giggled.

“Okay come on them, we need to brush those greasy teeth!” Waverly said as they all stood from the couch, one by one heading up the staircase.

“I don’t have grease on my teeth, mom!” Eric said with horror in his eyes

“Are you sure?” Waverly teased.

“Yes...I only have pizza” he shouted and ran up the stairs. Laura took Waverly’s hand as they ascended the stair. 

“Wavery, do you have an extra toothbrush?” Laura looked up at Waverly in curiosity. It was always so damn cute when Laura called out her name; she never failed to mispronounce the ending. 

“Yes darling, I do. And I have paw patrol pajamas you can wear…. And, you know what? I think I might still have my old unicorn teddy bear you can cuddle with tonight. I mean unless you would rather cuddle with Eric?” 

“Wavery, I like Eric, but I don’t want to cuddle with him. Duh, he’s my best friend!” Laura’s face twisted as if she was going to puke.

“I’ll find Mrs. Unicorn then, but first let’s brush those small teeth shall we.” Waverly guided her to the bathroom were both kids stripped to their underwear and Waverly helped them into their pajamas. With foam from bubbling from their mouth and toothbrushes hanging loose, Waverly snapped a picture of the two of them goofing around. 

“Okay, let’s get you two to bed!” Waverly arranged Eric’s bed and found her old unicorn teddy bear, knowing Laura hated both dinosaurs and Power Rangers. She tucked them in, giving them hugs and kisses before leaving the room, a lamp casting a small light on the wall. For several minutes, she could hear the two giggling, but she knew it wouldn’t be long before they were snoring. Snatching Laura’s clothes from the bathroom, she tossed it into the dirty laundry so she could wash and dry it for the next day. When she finished her chores, she heard only soft snores echoing across the room. Quietly, she snuck into the room, snapping another photo before shutting the door tightly.

Slumping down on the stool next to the kitchen island, she tried to call Nicole again, but still no luck. She sent the couple of pictures to her in a text message with a note that Laura was sound asleep, and that Waverly would make sure she was delivered safely to school tomorrow. 

She was astounded that neither parents responded. Actually, she was scared; what if something happened to them? What if there was an accident? Waverly grabbed her phone and called her sister.

“WAVES!!! What’s up?” her sister shouted at the phone.

“Yeah what’s up Wynonna? Why the hell are you shouting?” Waverly asked with curiosity. 

“Baby girl, that is a good question. Anyway, enough about me, what’s on your mind? I know your husband isn’t home, so that means you must be having fun with your toys while thinking of a certain redhead.” Wynonna teased her sister.

“WYNONNA, WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?”

“Okay, calm your tits, sis. What can I do for you this lovely evening? By the way, your husband is not going to make it home tonight. He is fucking wasted and was throwing darts at Perry. I cut them off, but he started talking about raiding the Perry booze cabinet.”

“Oh my god poor, Chrissy” Waverly breathed through the phone.

“Yeah, well they left a half hour ago, so maybe they are already sleeping?” Wynonna laughed before she shouted through the bar. “Carl, get you dumb ass of my bar; this is not a pigsty”

“Okay baby girl, what can I do for you?”

“Have you seen Nicole?” Waverly asked fast

“Ha, I knew you were thinking about her!” Wynonna smirked through the phone.

“Shut up Wy, I have just tucked her 5-year-old daughter to bed next to you nephew.”

“Wait, what?”

“Yeah I’m getting a bit nervous here. I can’t reach neither Shae nor Nicole. I have tried to call them all evening!”

“Oh shit Waves! I know Haught had a big case in the city because it had really been stressing her out for the last month. I believe she was in court today… No, she definitely was in court today, because she had to cancel our throwdown in the ring.”

“Okay, that makes sense then. What about Shae?”

“I’m not sure baby girl; it’s not like we talk a lot. I know they aren’t on the best terms at the moment anyway.” She muttered. 

“Wait, what? Are they okay?”

“Not my story to tell, baby girl. You should stay out of it and forget I said anything like that.”

Waverly sighed. If Nicole and Shae had a fall out, Laura would be the victim here. “Shit okay... Do you know if there is someone else I can get ahold of?” Waverly asked a little desperate.

“I will make some calls baby girl. Don’t worry; it will be okay”

“But I do worry Wy, I have a gorgeous little redhead sleeping upstairs. Neither of her parents have responded on my calls, e-mails or texts. So yes, I am a bit concerned to say the least.” Waverly almost shouted out.

“I get it. I’m going to hang up and start to chase your redhead down okay?”

“Thank you, Wy,”

“HA I knew it, you didn’t even flinch this time when I said ‘your’ redhead,” Wynonna laughed before she hung up.

Waverly stared at the phone and murmured, “Asshole.” 

She knew she had to make sure James was not a problem for Chrissy. Quickly, she dialed the number of her best friend.

“Waves, how’s it hanging?” 

“I think it would be me who was asking you of this instead! Should I come and pick up James?” Waverly asked, even though she couldn’t leave the house with the two kids sleeping upstairs.

“Don’t even think about it...they are occupied” Chrissy laughed as Waverly felt her phone vibrate.

“You sent me a picture?”

“Yep, they are adorable, I will make sure he is cared for and that he will go to school tomorrow...work, I mean work.” Chrissy grinned and Waverly opened the picture and saw the most adorable picture of two grown ass men cuddling in their sleep. 

“Aww isn’t that a sight to behold!” Waverly giggled. “Okay, then I will leave you for the night Chrissy, see you tomorrow and thanks!”

“No worries Waves! See you in the morning” they hung up and Waverly leaned back in her stool. 

For some reason, the thought of having two kids fast asleep in her mind made Waverly smile. She always wanted more kids, but just not with Champ. He tried to convince her to have one more, if not two, but Waverly was steadfast. She would not give in; with the amount of time that she had spent on her work, she could not justify bringing another child into the world. She would love the child no matter what, but one kid was enough with Champ. He was a great dad when he was around, but there was always something back in her mind telling her not to give in. So here she was alone with Eric. But the sound of having two kids currently upstairs fast asleep, one of those children being Nicole’s. Wow, having kids with Nicole. WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK. Where did that come from? She shook her head to rid herself of her own thought. Laura was just such a cute girl. 

“No stop Waverly,” she chided herself. “Just stop it, you do not want to go there...Nicole hates you anyway, so just stop. She hates you. She used you and threw you away.”

Waverly was lost in her thoughts as she thumbed through her mail, glass of wine at her side, until a knock came from the door. She rushed to open it, displaying a sad looking Nicole standing on her porch, soaked from the rain that was pouring down, and maybe the rain was guilty or she must have been crying as her mascara swam down her face.

“Oh my god Nicole, what happened to you? Come in, come in” Waverly said while dragging the soaked woman inside the hall. Waverly ripped her coat off, checking to ensure that the rest of her clothes were dry. At least it appeared that she wasn’t completely soaked, but her pants was dripping. As much as she wanted to, Waverly would not rip off her clothes, well at least not without consent anyway.

“Nicole, look at me! Are you okay?” Nicole focused on the floor, hesitant to meet Waverly’s eyes. With a shake of her head, she mumbled a silent “No”. One Waverly wouldn’t be able to hear if her focus was not locked on the redhead. Nicole looked so vulnerable that Waverly’s heart broke at the sight of the normally feisty and cocky woman. This version of Nicole Haught was one Waverly never seen before.

Waverly wrapped her arms around the redhead, holding her close as the woman stood frozen in time, all except for the tears running down her cheeks. Waverly felt the hot tears dripping onto her shoulder, but she didn’t care. Rubbing her hands against Nicole’s back, she whispered, “Hey, it’s okay. Everything will be okay Nic...Shhh... it’s okay.” Waverly’s soothing words and calm appearance did little to stop the tears. Instead, the redhead began to sulk into Waverly’s neck. After several minutes, Nicole’s eyes started to dry, and she managed to look into Waverly’s eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” she said with a small voice.

“What on earth are you sorry for?”

“All of this” Nicole said as she looked down

“Nonsense, I’ve just been worried about you. I’m sure Laura is happily asleep and cuddling Mrs. Unicorn. And if I know my son correct, he’s probably drooling on her shoulder.” With a smile, Waverly moved the fallen strand of hair from Nicole’s face behind her ear.

“They had fun eating pizza and watching cartoons. And uh... I gave them a bath; they were both messy and dirty from the pizza.” Waverly cupped Nicole’s face. 

“Come on let’s get you out of your clothes” Waverly said, causing Nicole to chuckle and winked. “No, not like that you horndog!”

After changing into a set of comfy clothes, Nicole returned to the kitchen. Glancing at the redhead, Waverly realized how glad she was that Champ wasn’t home; the other woman looked so much hotter in his sweatpants than he ever did! Due to their size, they hung perfectly around her hips, not to mention the fact that her tank top showed of the curves of her breasts. God, she was breathtaking. Waverly shoved her glasses onto her nose while swallowing hard. Shit she knew she shouldn’t be staring but holy hell; if Waverly thought she looked good in her suit, but this, this could not compare. She was stunning.

“See something you like Earp?” Nicole said with her cocky attitude as she strolled into the kitchen. 

“Holy fuck yes,” Waverly slipped, causing Nicole to raise a brow

Nicole grinned. “Good to know.”

“Uh, yeah, well… It’s not a secret that you look amazing, so don’t get even more cocky on me.” Waverly said as she stood from the chair with cheeks that possibly could light up the whole kitchen. “Do you want a glass of wine?”

“Yes please,” Nicole answered as she leaned against the island. Waverly held the white wine to the gorgeous redhead, their fingertips brushing in the transfer. Waverly looked into deep brown eyes, her hands immediately finding the other woman’s.

“Thank you Waves.” Nicole said with a small voice “Not only for this, but for taking care of my daughter. I am not going to lie, I cried when I heard your message on my way home from court. I swear that Shae-” Tears ran down her chin.

“Shh, Nic, it’s okay. Everything is okay. No worries, I really loved it and I would love to do it again. I mean, to have Laura here, but as a planned sleepover.” Suddenly feeling brazen, Waverly removed her hand from the redheads, cupped her face and pulled her down, and her lips immediately finding Nicole’s. The feeling was as amazing as she remembered. Soft, so soft.

Waverly tugged herself away, but the redhead chased her lips. Waverly smiled at the other woman’s desperation before capturing her lips again with more force. She never thought she would feel them again. Waverly could feel how Nicole’s hands tracing her body. Setting her glass to the side, Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly’s waist and tugged her impossibly closer. Waverly knew they needed to stop as she was suddenly losing control. Waverly lay her palms against Nicole’s chest and pushed her away.

“Nicole,” Waverly whispered but Nicole shushed her, kissing her fiercely.

“Nicole, maybe we shouldn't-” Nicole slid her lips against Waverly’s once again, trying to stop her ramblings. She slowly moved her hands down and unbuttoned the other woman’s jeans. Nicole tracing the line from her abs to her waistline as she awaited Waverly’s consent.

“Nic…. I really think” Waverly stuttered. Once Waverly nodded in approval, Nicole slid her fingers into Waverly’s underwear causing a moan to escape Waverly’s lips.

Nicole’s fingers flicked over her clit before dipping in between her wet suit. Waverly kissed Nicole’s neck as the other woman pushed her finger inside.

“Okay, fuck it,” Waverly said. “Fuck Nic... God… You feel-” 

Waverly knew every line was crossed and every path was blurred, but somehow this felt right. And all too familiar, like a Déjà vu. Finally, it hit her; this was like the first time they kissed, though they were taking opposite roles. Waverly was the fierce and brazen one there, and now Nicole was doing the same.

Waverly smiled into the kiss as she devised a way to take control. Pulling away, Waverly grabbed Nicole’s wrist before tugging it out of her jeans. Nicole looked disorientated.

“Waves?” Nicole asked Waverly smiled.

“Waves, I’m sorry I went too far…. shit I… I’ll go” Nicole said with sadness. She turned to go, but Waverly grabbed her.

“No, Nic… I really do not want you to leave…. I just want…” Waverly kissed her passionately before she turned them around, so Nicole was standing against the table. Breathing hard, Waverly stared into Nicole eyes and placed her finger on the other woman’s lips. “I just want you.”

Waverly dipped down lower on the redhead. Grabbed the side of her sweatpants, she slid them and her panties off. The brunette’s knees hit the floor as she looked up at Nicole, the sight meeting her was magnificent. Deep blown brown eyes stared back at her with a mouth that fell partially open. Nicole gripped on the edge of the table so hard that her knuckles began to turn white.

“Waves?”

“Shh, baby,” Waverly leaned forward as she placed her lips on Nicole vagina. Slowly sliding her tongue in between her folds, the brunette admired her deliciousness. This had been playing on repeat in Waverly’s mind. She never thought she would dive into this beautiful pussy and devour it again. This time though, Waverly knew it was more. She wasn’t stupid, she really wanted Nicole, and it seemed that Nicole wanted her as well. but Nicole also needed comfort. She was hurt by her wife’s actions, but Waverly couldn’t think about that now. So, she shoved all other thoughts except Nicole’s pleasure from her mind. Her hands found Nicole’s ass and thrust the taller woman further into her mouth. She wanted this more than she wanted to admit. 

“Fuck, Waverly” Nicole breathed as her knuckles turned white from the grip on the countertop. Waverly found a steady rhythm, causing Nicole to bounce her knees and propel further into Waverly’s mouth. Moaning into her blossom, Waverly relentlessly kept sucking and licking.

“Babe...Waves fuck...fuck, what are...you are doing...fuck, so close...to me,” she spit wispily. Her fingers snaked into brunette hair as she became closer and closer to tumbling over the edge.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck” she swore; the feeling of Waverly was so intoxicating. Her grip on in Waverly’s hair became tighter. “Baby...I’m going to come.”

“Ah, shit...Mhm FUCK… Waverly,” Nicole breathed. She wanted to scream, but she knew it was impossible. As she tried to steady her breath, her head fell to her chest.

“Waves” she whispered. She slowly opening her eyes only to find the beautiful brunette staring at her with a sweet smile and cum glistening down her chin. It was a sight that made Nicole’s knees go weak.

“Come up here,” the redhead somehow managed to whisper in between her racing heartbeats. Waverly obliged, slowly working her way up from her knees.

“God you are amazing,” Nicole said right before she captured Waverly’s lips; her tongue immediately finding the other woman’s. The brunette did not know how much time passed, but she could not lie; she loved the fucking feeling of Nicole. She needed more; she needed Nicole so badly. The taste of the redhead’s arousal lingered on her tongue and was finally tattooed in her memory. Waverly massaged Nicole’s tongue with her own as a moan slipped from her throat; there kiss was becoming more wet and more messy with each passing second. The brunette shoved Nicole against the kitchen table as her hand snaked between their bodies. Her fingertips found exactly what she knew she would; a wet pussy waiting to be fucked. Nicole grabbed Waverly’s shirt, desperate to rid her of the offending material. 

“Off,” she agreed. Without any hesitation, Nicole unbuttoned the shirt slowly. Waverly smiled as her fingers continued dipping into Nicole’s wet paradise.

“Fuck Nic, you feel so fucking amazing” Waverly licked Nicole’s neck as she trailed her fingers across her blossom before slipping into the wet, wanting, cave. Nicole’s nails dug into Waverly’s arms, no doubt leaving moonlight crescents in her lightly tanned skin.

“Waves,” Nicole called as her arousal blown eyes found Waverly’s. 

“Yes Nic,” she whispered as she continued peppering the redhead’s neck and collarbone with kisses. Her hand continued its own pace between the other woman’s legs.

“What Nic, what do you want?” she whispered as the sound of wet skin hitting skin filled her ears.

“I need you to fuck me hard” Nicole managed to breathe out. Waverly placed her free hand on Nicole’s neck and pull her closer. Her fingers thrusted into the redhead’s apex harder, faster, and deeper than ever before.

“Yes. Baby...yes,” Nicole said as she gripped Waverly’s back to keep her balance. Everything seemed so fucking perfect; from the feeling Waverly’s fingers pounding into her, to the way she smelled, to her hand snaked around her neck, to the feeling of her lips on hers.

“God Waverly,” Waverly held Nicole close as she thrusted faster into the redhead. Waverly felt Nicole’s knees start to quiver.

“Waves, I’m going to… fuck… fuck...uhm” Nicole came hard around Waverly fingers; clenched her walls hard against the digits inside her. Her blunt nails scratched Waverly’s still shirt covered back. But Waverly didn’t care about the pain, all she cared about was the lust filled smile plastered across the redhead’s face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all you amazing human beings, you are brilliant and adorable.  
> Thank you for keeping up with me.😍😍😍
> 
> saty safe and be kind  
> love with all of you.❤
> 
> and thank you to my beta Kmvb 🙏

Nicole placed the grocery bags on the table and went to get the last ones in the car; she was stopped by her 5-year-old.

“Mama… where shall I place the bag? It’s so heavy” Laura stopped in the middle of the hallway and place the small bag on the floor, Nicole couldn’t’ help but smile

“Sunshine, I think the kitchen would be a great place to drop it off.”

“THE KITCHEN?” Laura said, exasperated. She pointed toward the kitchen with one hand and stood with the other on her hip. “Do you know how far that is?”

“Yes, that far. Come on kiddo; I have already dragged 4 bags in, one won’t hurt you.” Nicole squeezed her daughter’s biceps, who immediately lifter her arms up and flexed them. “We need to work on those big muscles!”

“Ugh…. You’ll see, mama, one day my guns will be huge! Bigger than yours!”

“Guns?” Nicole laughed, tears almost running down her cheeks. “Darling who taught you that?”

“Eric. He and his dad always work out so he can have humongous guns!” Laura said, trying to sound more manly.

“Ah, okay I see… Show me those big guns again, darling!” Nicole kept her chuckle inside, not wanting to embarrass her daughter. “Honey come with me. You can grab one more bag to help pump up those big guns of yours. Then we can put the groceries into the fridge together!”

“Okay, but can you take the heavy stuff?” Laura said as she pointed at her mom’s arms. “Because your guns are bigger than mine, and I know you are strong because you work out with Eric’s aunt.”

“Yes, yes I do. It is fun because she is a beast!” Nicole chuckled.

“Are you working out with Wavery, too?”

“Umm no, why do you ask” Nicole could feel the sweat start running from her back. Shit, did Laura hear she and Waverly? Please no; that would be horrible. Though her mouth felt like a sweaty gym sock, Nicole managed to quake out, “Sorry sunshine, but why do you ask?”

“Well, you always saying you are working against her… “

“Ah yes, you are correct sweetie. But that is with my job. You know I work as a lawyer, but Waverly also works as a lawyer. Sometimes we are in the same court room.” Nicole hoped that was it.

“Hmm okay. I’ll take that bag,” Laura snatched a small bag of potato chips bag, seemingly forgetting all of her questions and dashing toward the house.

“You sneaky little squirrel” Nicole yelled. Gathering the last items, she shook her head before slamming the trunk shut. Glancing up at the house, she breathed heavily. While the past few months had been difficult, the last three weeks were terrible. Shae either refused to talk to Nicole or avoided their family altogether. She even went as far as to say it was Nicole’s fault that she didn’t pick up Laura; The redhead should have been more specific!.

_“Shae, please tell me how much more specific I have to be! When I tell you, I quote “You have to pick up Laura today because I am going to be in court and I don’t know how long I am going to be,” how isn’t that specific enough? Please tell me how I should have informed you so you would have got the memo.”_

_“Don’t turn this on me! I told you from the start, my work is my first priority,” Shae pointed angrily at Nicole._

_“Are you fucking kidding me? This is our daughter you are talking about! You forgot to pick her up and you didn’t pick up your phone the whole day”_

_“Yeah but neither did you?” Shae stabbed._

_“That’s not the fucking point! YOU were supposed to pick her up. I cannot have my phone on in court! You know this! Don’t tell me you were in one surgery for 15 hours and had no chance to check your cell phone! It was your responsibility to pick up OUR daughter that day.”_

_“If it had been so important you should have but it into my calendar”_

_“I FUCKING DID…. Why are we even having this conversation?” Nicole’s tone rose as frustration simmered within. “You had one job and one job only; to pick up our daughter. She should be the only thing in the world that truly matters. You know what, Shae? If that’s honestly how you feel about our daughter, then I’m done. You don’t have to worry about her anymore; I mean not that you do anyways. Have you ever thought of the affect this would have on Laura? She knew you were supposed to pick her up, but you never showed. She must have felt abandoned. And the only reason she wasn’t brought to social services was because Waverly brought her home.”_

_“Which is so wrong on so many levels!” Shae erupted._

_“WHAT?” Nicole spluttered._

_“You heard me. Why the hell did she take Laura home with her? She is our daughter, not hers! It’s like she’s trying to sneak into our lives! I really don’t like her…She thinks she is just so perfect! God, I can’t stand her!” Shae waved her off._

_“You must be out of your goddam mind! She did everything for us, so that our daughter didn’t realize that her mom forgot her! She tried to call you so many times, but you refused to answer! So instead she took care of our daughter and made her feel safe and happy! She even texted you too, but of course you didn’t answer. You were too busy fucking around like you used to!” Nicole snapped as Shae’s eyes turned sinister._

_“Don’t even go there! It was a long time ago and I apologized. You said you forgave me, and now this? I really don’t think I need to be reporting to you where I spend every second of every day.”_

_“You’re right” Nicole sighed. “Maybe this is for the best. I think we should stop this, whatever this is, because it’s certainly not a marriage.”_

_She refused to stay in a relationship where she could not trust her partner; and if she couldn’t trust Shae to pick up their child, then there was nothing left for them. Their love had been long gone for as long as she could remember, and the only reason keeping them together was their daughter. Nicole wanted Laura to be happy, even if it was all on her._

_“What? No Nicole, I don’t want a divorce! I want this; I want us” Shae begged. “I love you; I love us. I love everything we have together. I cannot let you do this!”_

_“You love me? You have an awkward way of showing me that, Shae” Nicole turned away, her face reddening with anger. She needed to get away, but Shae gripped her arm._

_“Nicole, please! What can I do to make it right again?”_

_“I’m not sure you can, Shae. But I will give you one more chance, and we have to get therapy! It’s either couples therapy or nothing.”_

_“Okay! Just don’t leave me!”_

“Mama, are you coming or do I have to bring in this heavy bag in myself?” Laura hollered from the front door. Nicole was shaken to out of her flashback. She smiled toward her daughter.

“Yes, I’m on my way sunshine!”

Once inside and all the groceries had been put away, mother and daughter slumped down on the couch.

“What a day!” Laura breathed dramatically! Nicole was in awe of her daughter’s vocabulary, but she dreaded what she would sound like as a teenager.

“What’s up drama queen?” Nicole nudged her daughter.

“I’m tired mama! It was a long day in school and Eric was teasing me with my braid,” she said with humph.

“I’m sorry honey! Maybe he is jealous he doesn’t have a braid!” She suggested

“He said it was ugly!” Tears filled Laura’s eyes.

“I’m sorry, do you want me to talk with his mom?”

“No, I have already told Wavery. She gave me a giant hug and told me I was beautiful, and she loved my red hair. It was just as beautiful as my mom’s.”

“Yeah, she said that?” Nicole asked, unsure she could hold back the excitement in her voice.

“Yes, mama! She gives really good hugs too! Like really great hugs! And she smiles at me in the morning, just like you do!”

“What do you mean with that?” Nicole asked in curiosity

“When I had a sleepover with Eric and you came over in the morning to help with the breakfast, Wavery was smiling! And she was talking, too! Mom never smiles in the morning and she never talks. She’s always so cranky.” Laura wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Later that evening, Nicole wondered how her five-year-old could be so observant; she was always noticing the smallest detail. Like when Nicole tucked her into bed, in between a yawn, Laura said, “Mama, you smiled so much that morning, too.”  
Nicole asked. “What morning my love?”  
“The morning you helped Wavery with breakfast. You always smile…but this was a big smile,” Laura giggled  
“I was happy you had such a great sleepover!” Nicole nudged her daughter’s cheek. “Darling, you have to sleep now. I love you. I will see you the first thing in the morning.” She lay a soft kiss on the child’s forehead before leaving the room.  
Nicole was not at all surprised with her daughter’s observation about her mom; Shae was always cranky in the morning. Well, actually, it seemed like she was always cranky.

Shae had been away from the house more the last three weeks than ever before, which led to her spending less and less time away from Laura. They already met with a therapist once, and it had been crap. Every time Nicole said something, Shae twisted it so it seemed like she was the victim. When the therapist pointed out that they were to take equal blame in the relationship, Shae stalked out of the office.

Afterwards, Shae called the redhead yet again, apologized profoundly and urging her to talk. Nicole felt that she had no choice but to oblige; she really needed Shae to understand how much her daughter needed both of them. But in the meanwhile, Nicole urged Shae to figure out what she really wanted from the redhead and their family, which only led to the lack of her being home.

Nicole tried to focused most of her energy on their relationship, but each time, she found her thoughts wandering places they shouldn’t; more specifically, a feisty brunette with hair for days. She captured the redhead’s attention in ways Nicole never thought possible; she found herself replaying their night together over and over. The passion, the feelings, and the lust completely caught her off guard.

_As soon as Waverly pulled her fingers out of the redhead, Nicole spun her in her arms, kissing her with intensity. As her tongue swiped across the brunette’s lip, Waverly regained her control and pulled away, settling her forehead against Nicole’s._

_“Nic…. are you okay?” Waverly asked tenderly. Nicole nodded, but insecurity flashed across her eyes._

_“Maybe I should… Uhm… Maybe I should go before James comes home,” she stuttered._

_“James is so drunk that he passed out in Chrissy’s bed next to her husband Perry. But do you want to go home?”_

_Nicole knew home was the last place she wanted to be, especially home alone. She shook her head in place of a reply._

_“Okay, why don’t we clean up a bit here?” Waverly said with a smirk, “And then have a glass of wine on the couch. How does that sound?”_

_“I would like that very much” Nicole replied. Waverly pushed herself off the redhead and gestured for her toward the bathroom._

_When she returned, she found Waverly sitting comfortably on the couch, her legs crossed under her body and her hands wrapped around a glass of wine. Nicole fell into the seat next to her before snatching the second glass from the coffee table._

_“Thank you,” Nicole whispered._

_“Please stop saying that,” Waverly replied. She leaned forward, her lips magnetically finding Nicole’s swollen ones._

_“No, I mean it Waves. She could have been taking to Child Services for the night, all because Shae is so irresponsible! I mean I shouldn’t be surprised; she’s never cared for her before, but at least she had never done this!”_

_Nicole glanced down, her face tinging with embarrassment for the state of her family. She knew she shouldn’t mention her pathetic relationship to Waverly, but there was something calming about the woman, something that made her feel as if she could share all of her kinks and secrets. Whatever it was, she was completely caught off guard._

_“I’m sorry Nicole, I had no idea. Honestly, I thought you two were the best parents ever.” Waverly’s eyes were locked on Nicole’s as a single tear ran down her cheek. Instantaneously, Waverly wiped it away with her thumb. “Nicole, if you want to talk, I’m here! Whatever you need.”_

_“Thank you, Waves... It’s just… Phew… I don’t know… I never knew Shae did not want to care of a child, and when we had her, everything in our relationship changed. It was like she was there, but she was hollow. She never took an interest in Laura. And now this… This just proves everything. I don’t even where she has been or what she has been doing. But our marriage is so fake.” Nicole breathed harshly as she laid all her cards out on the table._

_“Wait, what? From the outside, you two look like the happiest couple on earth. It’s like your life is so damn perfect that even I want to puke because I’m so jealous of your relationship.”_

_“It’s not perfect, you and James seem to be perfect.” Nicole shrugged as a small chuckle fell from Waverly’s lips._

_I guess we’re both incredible actors then. And not to offend you, but we both have been cheating on our spouses. So I guess neither of our relationships are perfect.” Waverly’s fingers found Nicole’s as she entwined her fingers._

_“Uh, yeah I know. I have never cheated before, but for some reason I don’t feel guilty,” Nicole admitted._

_“Well that makes two of us. I swore I was not that person, yet here I am. And honestly, I can’t keep my hands of you. Not that I would want to.”_

_“I know the feeling” Nicole smiled, but then insecurities plagued her once again. “Can I crash on your couch? I really don’t want to go home to an empty house.”_

_“Of course! Let’s check on the kids and then we can grab a duvet for you.” Waverly raised herself from the couch, reaching out for Nicole’s hand. “Come on old lady.”_

_Nicole tossed and turned on the small couch, unable to get comfortable. All that mattered was that her daughter was sound asleep, Nicole reminded herself as she fluffed the arm yet again. She knew she should have gone home, but deep down she knew she would be miserable inside her empty house. She needed comfort and she needed to be near someone who made her happy, and the couch did neither. Knowing she needed Waverly’s body and the warmth and comfort she gave; she made a rash decision. She walked up the stairs, worry plaguing her mind as she stood just outside Waverly’s bedroom. She knew she was seconds away from crossing every line by seducing another man’s wife inside their bed, but she didn’t care. She slipped through the slightly ajar door, nervousness raging inside her. She took long silent steps toward the bed as her heart rattled against her rib cage. Quietly, she slipped under the duvet next to Waverly._

_“I was wondering how long it would take you.” Waverly whispered, startling the redhead._

_“Shit Waves, you scared me.”_

_Waverly turned to her side, lifting her side of the duvet to expose her naked body. Nicole’s body hummed in excitement as she crawled over the other woman’s very naked body and captured her lips._

_Nicole tugged the duvet over the two of them as she pinned the brunette to the bed. Their lips smashed harder together as a spark lit within Nicole; a fire burning inside of her that was always ablaze when she was around Waverly. Nicole knew what she wanted, and giving the fact that Waverly nakedly waited for her made the redhead want her even more._

_“God, you are so sexy” Nicole spoke against the other woman’s lips. Her mouth trailed from Waverly’s earlobe to her neck, her mouth finding the pulse point she knew Waverly loved. The moan that escaped the brunette’s mouth made he smile. Nicole’s strong tongue ran its way to her collarbone._

_“Nicole,” Waverly moaned. Nicole’s tongue continued across her sternum as the other woman writhed underneath her. Nicole was done with teasing as her lips found Waverly’s breast. Dropping small pecks in between the valley, her mouth enclosed around a hard nipple._

_“Fuck Nicole” Waverly breathed out, her fingers intertwining in between red hair. Nicole’s lips turned into a smile as her tongue flicked around it. She had been waiting forever to hear Waverly moan her name yet again. Waverly’s hands found the material of Nicole’s tank top and she gripped, hard._  
_“Off, baby, I need to touch you.” Waverly commanded desperately as Nicole’s mouth fell from her nipple and she tugged the fabric off instantly. Without a warning, she unsnapped Nicole’s bra and threw it into the corner of the room. Nicole’s eyes captured Waverly’s as she looked in awe at the woman beneath her._

_“You are so beautiful Waves…. like really beautiful.”_

_Waverly propped herself up on her elbow as her fingertips traced Nicole’s cheek. “Have you seen yourself? Baby, you are so fucking gorgeous”._

_Without another word, her lips captured the redhead’s. Nicole wanted more, no, she needed more. Slowly, her tongue slipped into Waverly’s mouth, who eagerly massaged Nicole’s tongue with her own muscle. The brunette sucked on her tongue and bit Nicole’s lower lip; she wanted so much more. Nicole pushed away from Waverly for a split second, shredding the sweatpants and undies before crawling back across Waverly’s body. She slotted her leg in between Waverly’s thighs, her muscular thigh hitting the other woman’s core. Nicole shivered as wetness painted her thigh. She rocked her hips forward, her mouth finding Waverly’s like a moth to a flame. Breast to breast they kissed, the feeling of skin to skin exactly what Nicole needed. She trailed her hands down Waverly’s side, while grinding into her wet core. She traced her hand from her side to Waverly’s blossom, their kissing becoming more hungry, more lust filled, more full of need. The moan that slipped from Waverly’s mouth was heaven, and she was certain she would combust if she heard it yet again. Nicole’s eyes found Waverly’s glowing ones yet again._

_“Please Nicole, I need you” Waverly moaned out as her eyes darkened completely, leaving the redhead speechless._

_“Fuck Waves,” Nicole whispered, her fingers tracing down to Waverly’s soaked pussy. Her breath caught in her throat at the feeling of Waverly’s arousal._

_“Baby you are so wet for me,” Nicole finally managed to speak as she slipped a finger inside Waverly. The silky smooth feeling of Waverly’s beautiful pussy on her finger was the most intoxicating thing in the world. Nicole kissed Waverly with all she had, swallowing all the moans that tumbled from her lips. Nicole moved her finger faster in and out as Waverly’s hips shot up to meet every thrust. She inserted another digit inside as Waverly clenched around them to adjust._

_Waverly clawed her back and she breathed hard into her neck “More… uh more Nic…”_

_Nicole increased her pace but continued to hit her palm down on her clit, giving her as much pleasure as possible._

_“Nic… Nic. Shit. Baby I want to ride you” Waverly gasped out and Nicole captured her lips before she flipped them over._

_Waverly straddled her hips before she sat down on Nicole long fingers. Nicole stared in awe as Waverly lowered herself on her fingers. The brunette leaned forward and kissed Nicole hard, her hips moving in a strong but steady rhythm._

_It felt as if they had been doing this forever, but moreover it mistakenly felt like they were making love. The soft touches, the kisses, the pleasure, the moans… God, the moans. Nicole needed to stifle Waverly’s moans because she was milliseconds away from waking the children up. Nicole’s free hand found Waverly’s ass and she squeezed it. She slid her nails down the brunette’s strong back. Waverly shivered as curses fell from her mouth, and her insides began to clench._

_With every thrust, Nicole pushed a bit hard and with every lift, Nicole curled her fingers against Waverly’s walls, hitting every sweet spot that would make Waverly gasp, moan, and eventually scream Nicole’s name._  
_“God, I’m so. Fuck. Shit, Nic I’m. going to. I’m so close”_

_“Come for me babe” Nicole panted as she felt how the contractions from Waverly’s core strengthen._  
_“I need your cum on my stomach.”_

_That’s all it took as Waverly clenched around Nicole fingers. One hand gripped hard onto the redhead’s hair and the other snapped around her biceps._

_“Fuck Nic. Nic. Baby. Fuck” Waverly moaned out loud. All her muscles tensed as she breathed haggardly. Juices ran down Nicole’s hand and pooled onto her stomach. The redhead moved her finger inside Waverly in attempt to extend her orgasm._

_“Nic. what. Nic” Waverly panted out as Nicole slowly rotated her to her side. The redhead scrambled from her position, only to lift Waverly’s leg up over her shoulder before diving into Waverly’s soaked pussy. Her tongue lapped all of her cum away with pleasure._

_“Mhm. fuck baby you taste so amazing,” Nicole murmured as she looked up from her position. Her eyes caught full blown, aroused pupils with lust flowing through them. Waverly’s mouth hung open as she tugged red hair, thrusting her closer to her core. Nicole read the hunger in the hazel eyes, even though the brunette was unable to form a coherent sentence. Swirling her tongue around the sensitive bud, Nicole then wrapped her lips around the clit and sucked, hard. Waverly thrashed around the bed, but her hand kept Nicole close._

_“Nic…. Nicole, fuck, fuck, fuck.”_

_As Nicole moaned into the other woman’s pussy, another gush of arousal spilled into her mouth. Nicole teased her entrance with her long, thin fingertips swirling just inside._

_“Baby, don’t tease, me, please.” Waverly begged. Nicole shoved her fingers inside, causing the smaller woman to buck her hips._

_“Jesus fucking Christ,” Waverly shouted as Nicole plunged her finger harder into her pussy. She hit her cervix over and over, pleasure coursing through Waverly. The redhead spread her fingertips out, causing Waverly to writhe in pleasure. Without warning, the brunette clamped down as Nicole’s name tumbled from her lips as her orgasm hit her like a freight train. She panted, shouted, and clawed anywhere she could reach on the taller woman._

_Nicole felt her skin break, but she cared less; having the brunette exactly where she wanted was all that mattered right now._

_Waverly’s cries slowly died out, and she tugged on Nicole’s hair, murmuring for her to come up._

_Nicole crawled back on top of Waverly with a sinister smile. The fire that burned Waverly’s eyes made Nicole shiver._

Nicole was startled from her flashback as Shae’s voice rang through the house.

“Honey I’m home! And we need to talk!” She announced, slamming the door behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing than love you all of you ❤ thank you so much for all your lovely kudos and comments.
> 
> stay safe and be kind  
> love with all of you 🙏
> 
> and to my beta @Kmvb im sending a big hug your way.

“Honey, don’t forget we have to go to the art show at the preschool,” Champ glanced at his wife before leaving the room. Waverly busied herself on her phone for the time of the show. She completely forgot about it, but she would not let her husband know that.

“Yes, I remember, but thanks for the reminder. Let me just finish this up and we will go.”

Deep down she was excited; Waverly knew Nicole would definitely be at the preschool, and ever since the sleepover, the thought of the two redheads had not left her mind. She even started hallucinating that Nicole was everywhere she was; there was something about the image of Nicole that was so alluring. Waverly didn’t feel guilty for what she was doing to James; actually, this was the first step in Waverly acknowledging that there was something wrong in their relationship. The brunette knew she put her emotions off for so long that she couldn’t deny that new feelings suddenly bubbled to the surface. She was ‘maybe’ very much in love with Nicole and wanted her more than she would like to admit.

Waverly spent excessively many hours of each night lying awake. She couldn’t help thinking of her situation and how she should approach it. She had even debated taking the walk of shame at Shorty’s to get a meaningful kick in the butt and help from her sister. Which in the end she choose.

_“Wy, are you here?” Waverly called when she was unable to spot her sister in the closed bar. Wynonna came waltzing out of the kitchen singing a tune but stopped in her tracks when her eyes caught her sister._

_“And here I was, thinking that I was the only one who can sing!” Waverly said with a surprised mock._

_“Shut up sis, what are you doing here? We are closed and you didn’t have to go to court today,” She gestured at her sister to take a seat at the bar. The younger brunette slumped in a chair, but not before snatching a bottle of whiskey and two shot glasses. She poured the shots and downed them in an instant, shaking her head wildly from the burn._

_“Okay spill, little sis! It is only 10 in the morning and you just stole my alcohol! What’s wrong?” Wynonna stole one of the shot glasses from in between Waverly’s whiskey soaked fingertips. Waverly took another shot as her eyes caught her sisters, worry churning within. How would Wynonna take this? It wasn’t the first time she had been with a woman, but it was definitely the first time she cheated on her husband with her sister’s best friend. She needed courage so she downed another shot as her sister’s pupils buried into her own._

_“IsleptwithNicole” Waverly said so fast that Wynonna was unable to comprehend the phrase. As the older brunette stared at her, panic rose within the smaller woman._

_After what seemed like an eternity, Wynonna finally spoke. “Well it was about time one of you got your head out of your fine asses.”_

_“Wow,” Waverly blinked, confusion flashing across her features at her sister’s response._

_“Honestly, Waves I’m surprised it took you so long to go down…. figuratively speaking, of course.” The elder Earp snickered._

_“Shut up Wy,” Waverly lectured her sister. “I just don’t know what to do. I’m a bit lost.”_

_“Well I bet it was just a drunken hookup, right? And that will certainly never happen again. So why are you even concerned? I thought something was happening when I caught you two together in the bathroom.” Wynonna said as she pointed toward the toilets._

_“Nothing happened back there, Wy.” Waverly admitted. “I was drunk as fuck and I went home shortly after.”_

_“Well if you want my opinion, getting some from someone else, since you obviously aren’t from your boy toy is good for you. I mean, he looks like he is really bad in the sack, not that I would know for sure.”_

_“I will not talk about mine and James’ sex life with you!”_

_“Well, something must be missing since you found yourself in bed with Nicole. But I get it, she is so fucking Haught.”_

_“It was against my desk in my office,” Waverly admitted as if it was the most normal thing in the world, the buzz of the alcohol letting her words flow freely from her lips. Wynonna’s mouth fell agape; for the first time she didn’t have a comeback_

_“Wait, you fucked her against your desk in your office?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“When?” Wynonna raised a brow._

_“You remember when Nicole asked for a beer and a whiskey?”_

_“Wow, you fucked against your desk?” Wynonna sat in astonishment. “Babygirl, I’m so damn proud of you! You really fucked her against your desk?”_

_“Yes… the first time!”_

_“WAIT WHAT?” Wynonna sputtered. “It happened more than once?”_

_“Yes; the second time I fucked her against the kitchen island in my house, and then I made love to her all night long.” Waverly finished and took another shot_

_“Hold you horse’s lady! So this-” Wynonna made inappropriate hand sigh to her sister “Was not a one-time thing? You made actual love to each other. That’s so fucking disgusting!”_

_“Wynonna...”_

_“Okay, so you must be telling me this because one: you need me to tell you to back to fuck of my best friend, Two; you need me to tell you that she is married and uhm news flash so are you, or three; you need me to tell you to forget it ever happened, or four; you need me to tell you to go for what you want and say fuck it to the world?” Wynonna finished holding up four fingers._

_“I need you to tell me what the fuck I should do, because I don’t want to forget it, I want more, I want it all. Wynonna, I really, really, like her” Waverly said with the tears lacing her eyelids._

_“Shit baby girl, you’re in deep,” she breathed out_

_“Don’t you think I know that? Hence why I’m drinking your whiskey at 10 in the morning!” Waverly sighed._

_“Okay...we need to make a list...pros and cons,” Wynonna said as she pulled out the whiteboard from beneath the bar’s counter._

_“Wait since when do you know what a pro and con list is?” Waverly questioned as she raised her brow, not expecting an answer she poured herself another shot._

_“So, here we go. Pro and con, you are currently in a relation-” Wynonna began scribbling on the board as her sister interrupted._

_“Currently?” Waverly erupted her sister._

_“Yes, currently, because we,” Wynonna gestured between them. “Both know it is only a matter of time before you drop the doofus, especially when you have a Haught head in reach.”_

_“Wynonna, it’s not that simple… I don’t even know where Nicole stands. Yes, she likes me, and she is having relationship troubles, but I am sure their marriage is going to be just fine.”_

_“Be fine? Is that another way of saying you hope they crash and burn?” Wynonna snorted._

_“Why, why would I wish that for them? Wy, I’m not that kind of person. I am in deep but I don’t want anyone to suffer for my stupid feelings. There is so much I want to say and do, but I would never be the reason a marriage comes to an end. I will not be the piece in that puzzle.”_

_“Maybe you already are...” Wynonna contemplated. “We both know there is something wrong in that marriage too, or Nicole would never let herself be tackled by you.”_

_“Well I’m not going to making any rash decisions thinking ‘maybe the lady I like is leaving her wife.’ I need more to go from. Either way, this has made me look inside myself and try to figure out what I want to do with my life, what I need from a partner, and-”_

_Wynonna stood the whiteboard up and began scribbling something down. “Go on now, I’m ready to take notes.”_

_Waverly laughed, shaking her head at the absurdity. “This must be the first time you have ever taken notes in your life, Nonna.”_

_“Not true,” The eldest Earp argued. “I also did one time when Mercedes showed me how to roll the perfect blunt. But accidentally rolled a blunt with the paper I wrote my notes on.” They both laughed hard. “Go on sis...”_

_“Well, okay, my sister just told me that I am currently.in a relationship that is not working for me. I do not think I love James, in fact I don’t know if I ever did. I mean, we do have a child together, and we share a house, but that doesn’t mean I have feelings for him. God, I am so pathetic! Why have I stayed in a relationship this long?”_

_“Well, I have my theories but I’m not gonna say them out loud,” Wynonna said. “But you, my lady, need to give me five good reasons why you should stay with your husband.”_  
_“Okay,” Waverly said, shrugging as if it was easy as pie. “Alright five reasons, I’ve got this. Okay one; he is the father of my son. Two, he is a great father. Three, he is always there and has always been there for so long._  
_Four, he is good looking. Five…. Eh, five… shit, I can’t think of anything else.”_

_“Well, what do you like about the Haughtshot?” Wynonna questioned with a raised brow and a marker dangling between her lips._

_“Uhm, where to start.” Waverly smiled “Okay, one, she has a brilliant mind that could hold her own against mine. Two she is kind, when she wants to be. Three, she is an incredible mother who will do anything to make her child feel safe. Four, she is so gorgeous. God she’s so beautiful, and sexy, and-”_

_“Okay, enough of that mushy gushy,” Wynonna interrupted, urging her to get on with the show._

_“And finally, five she’s really good in bed… like really, really, amazing.”_

_“Hey too much PDA for my innocent ears!” Wynonna pleaded._

_“Six...” Waverly continued, an evil smirk on her face. “The way she swirls her tongue... Oh my god.”_

_“Waves, are you done?” Wynonna asked, making a gagging sound._

_“She is constantly on my mind and there’s not a day I don’t think about her. And I hate that I can see us together in the future. God, I have fallen for her really hard.” Waverly finished._

_“Well baby girl, you need a divorce because Chump does not even come close to Nicole. You actually only said one nice thing about your husband, and that was about his nice body. Are you sure you don’t love him?” Wynonna asked, tapping her marker on the white board in thought._

_“No, and to be honest I don’t know if I ever have.” Waverly answered honestly.” Shit this is so fucking bad.”_

_“Yes and no,” Wynonna ran a tough hand through her soft hair. “It’s a good thing you finally figured out that your life is more important than making Chump happy. You need more in life than a half-ass doofus. The bad part is that it took you so long to realize that you are worth so much more. If you end up with Nicole or not, at least she made you open your eyes to the world.”_

“Honey come on! We’re gonna be late!” James shouted from downstairs, disturbing Waverly from her flashback.

“Yes...yes, the art show,” Waverly said to herself after applying the last make up. She shouted down as she walked out of the bedroom. “On my way.”

James took her hand as he stood at the end of the staircase, squeezing it lightly as they headed to the car before driving off to the preschool.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Yes, thank you...what about you?” she asked politely back.

“I’m ok...I guess… I do have one question, though. There’s something between us that’s been nagging me for weeks.” He breathed out, afraid to look at his wife. Her heart beat steadfast against her ribcage. Had he figured it all out?

“Just spill it James,” she said, her body trembling with nerves.

He gripped harder onto the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white. “Have you been cheating on me?”

Holy fricking shitty shit... No, no, no, no, no, no... What the actual fuck? For some odd reason, her displayed demeanor was calm, but her mind was chaotic.

“No! Why would you ask me that?” she said, dropping his hand as if she was offended.

“With Nicole Haught?” he specified, still not looking at Waverly.

“No, again why would you ask me this?” Waverly was close to shouting at him, but she knew she had to keep her emotions at bay. This was not something the entire world need to see or hear, ever. She had cheated, but was she proud of it? Hell fucking no, that wasn’t her. However, she couldn’t say no to Nicole, especially now that she was finally able to feel something. She felt so alive for the first time in her life. It reminded her of when she went to school and they had class together, even if they were just shouting at each other, she felt alive. She remembered her teacher standing over his desk as he observed the two woman’s debate. Finally, he had interrupted them with a ‘this is like watching my wife shouting at me,’ and then split them apart. But even then, Waverly had felt seen by Nicole; she had felt free. There was a spark Nicole always lit in her, and it was only recently that she determined what that spark actually was; her feelings. It wasn’t the hate that she once thought, it was love, real love.

“Well, I found long red hair in our bed when I changed the sheets,” He continued, his face hard and pale.

“And that would make you assume I had an affair with Mrs. Haught? You do remember that I dread that woman more than anything, right?”

“Yeah well,” he shrugged

“Yeah well what Champ? You find a hair in our bed and suddenly you draw your own conclusions?”

“Well yeah,” He admitted. “It’s the classic story, enemies to lovers, you know.”

“Yeah well, our relationship has absolutely not turned into a love affair. I guess I need to remind you that Laura slept over. When you were passed out at Perry’s? Remember that night? I guess you probably don’t, you were too drunk to remember anything. However, to dispel your accusations, yes there was a redhead in our bed; Laura. She was a five-year-old who was having a nightmare because she missed her mother.” Waverly said with a stern voice, ensuring her points were clear and obvious. She hoped he would buy her story.

“Okay, my bad. I totally forgot that. I’m sorry Waverly, I let my imagination run away from me.” He said, finally looking back at his wife. Waverly snorted, shaking her head and mumbling something he could not hear.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Waverly retorted. James was many things, but he was as stupid as they come.

They walked into the school just as Eric came running toward them, skipping in excitement.

“I thought you had forgot, you are late,” he said

“It’s your mama’s fault. She had to put her mask on,” James said, winking at Eric. Waverly wanted to smack her husband in her face.

“Sorry my love, but we are here now, show us what you have been working on,” she said as she shushed him onward.

Eric led the way and showed his parents all the stuff that they had been doing in class. Waverly could not help but beam at her son each time he showed off a piece of art.

“Wavery, Wavery!” a little girl’s voice rang through the air. Laura ran hard into Waverly.

“Hey pretty girl” Waverly coed, “how are you Laura?”

“I’m good Wavery, my moms are here to see all our beautiful art! Do you like them?”

Waverly smiled; seeing the little redhead smile was everything to Waverly.

“Yes, I did! You are all so talented! Say hi to you moms, would you?”

“No, you can say hi yourself,” she giggled as Nicole and Shae walked toward them, hand in hand. Waverly nodded with a smile, but she could not help to notice the entwined fingers and the smirk gracing Shae’s lips

“Hi guys,” Waverly said, glancing at Shae then holding the redhead’s eyes for a millisecond too long. Her son stole her attention for a quick second, interrupting the wordless conversation taking place. When her attention returned to the couple, Shae looked at the brunette with hard eyes. Eric asked her another question and she bowed down so she could hear him, when she raised herself up, Shae looked at her with hard eyes.

“Mrs. Earp, could I have a word with you?” Shae led the smaller woman away from the others without waiting for a response.

“What can I do for you Shae?” Waverly asked.

“You can stay the fuck away from my family!” Shae sneered

“Excuse me?” Waverly said clearly taken aback

“You heard me! Stay the fuck away from my daughter and my wife! I see how you look at her!” The doctor lectured.

“I’m not sure I’m following here Shae. What did I do to hurt your daughter? And as for Mrs. Haught, she is a grow woman who can make her own decisions. Plus, we work against each other, so I don’t think we can ‘stay the fuck away’ from each other.” Waverly shot back

“You will never take my daughter home again; do you hear me?”

“Wow, yeah, okay, noted. I will make sure that next time you forget your daughter that social services will come pick your child up. Good to know that you care so much about your daughter that you would rather her spend the night in a scary facility that will scar her for life. But yeah, I will respect your almighty ass and do just that. Might I remind you, one last time, that I saved your sorry ass when I brought her home. I am sorry you are such a bad mother. So, you know what Shae, fuck you!” Waverly turned on her heel and walked back inside, only to find James.

“James, I need to head into work. Can you finish up here?” Waverly asked, receiving a silent nod from her husband. Squatting next to her son, Waverly explained, “Buddy, I have to go into work. It’s an emergency. But your artwork is so incredible my love. I will see you later, okay?”

“Yeah,” he smiled, giving his mother a hug. “See you later mama.”

Once Waverly was outside, she quickened her pace trying to expel the excess energy and frustration. How could this day keep getting worse?

“Waverly, please stop,” Nicole ran after the shorter woman, her long legs making it easy for her to catch up.

“Great” Waverly murmured to herself. Scratch that, her day could get worse.

“Why are you running like the devil is chasing you?” Nicole asked out breath.

“Go back to your wife Nicole, I think that would be the best.”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Nicole said sharply.

“No of course not.” she laughed out bitterly. “You are exactly like your wife.”

“Yes, Waverly she is my wife, in case you forgot.” Nicole answered

“How could I forget?” Waverly started walking again.

“Would you stop and listen to me Waves?” Nicole pleaded, but Waverly kept walking.

“Why should I Nicole? Go back to your wife and your happy life. I’m not going to be in caught in the shitstorm your wife just released toward me.”

“STOP Waverly!” The redhead screamed and grabbed Waverly’s arm, this time, Waverly stilled. “I don’t know what Shae said, but she is my wife and I will always support her and her decisions. So, if you have something to say about me or my wife, just say it. I will not tolerate my wife being harassed by you and you storming away in the middle of a conversation.”

“Are you for real right now Nicole?” Waverly said with a pinched voice and threw Nicole’s hand of her arm.

“Yes.”

“Okay. Awesome….just so you know it, the next time you wife ‘forget’ your daughter, I will not take her with me home, because Mrs. Pressman would rather have her to rot at the social services….so that is apparently the way she sees it and so do you….well then no I don’t have anything to say. Go back to your wife Nicole!” Waverly pointed toward the school, tears welling up in her eyes. She would not let the redhead see her pain. What did Shae do? How did she brainwash the woman to this? “She awaits you.” Waverly finished.

“Why are you doing this? Is this payback because we haven’t had contact since, since… eh… Since I slept at your house. Waverly, we are both married. We had sex a couple of times and it was a mistake. I’m with Shae and you are with Champ. We are nothing. Whatever we have done in the past means nothing to me. I love Shae and you were a mistake. I can clearly see that now.”

Waverly felt a heat rise in her, and the burn in her eyes. Not in front of Nicole. She would not cry in front of Nicole.

“Goodbye Mrs. Haught.”

Waverly spun on her feet and left Nicole, even though she was yelling after her. Tears ran down her cheeks as she reached her office. She ignored Chrissy, slamming her door shut without a word. Without waiting, Chrissy listened to the sobs from her boss’s offices and made the decision in an instant. She picked up her phone.

“Wynonna, I need you here ASAP.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be kind I think that's all that matters these day.  
> and yes you can smile wearing a mask🥳
> 
> Love with all of you❤

Waverly was wrapped up in her own shell after the conflict with Nicole, she had been in a complete shutdown, neither Wynonna nor Chrissy had been able to get her to open up, they just saw their sister and friend shield herself again, cut herself off.  
Every time Wynonna would mention Nicole, Waverly changed the subject or she just simply left the room and Chrissy didn’t had any luck either… forwarding calls from Nicole to Waverly in pure business was declined, mails was answered so short and correct that Chrissy thought that she was saving on her taps on her dashboard.  
Waverly was running a lot more than she had ever been doing before and her amount of sleep had been to a bare minimum, she didn’t seemed to be able to shut her brain off and her work load had been increased…  
Chrissy was nervous about her boss’ but even more for her friend.

“Steph, I need to talk to you,” Chrissy said as Stephanie answered her phone.

“Yeah, well that’s great because I really have something that I need to talk to you about as well.” 

“Okay, you wanna start” Chrissy asked

“Sure, well I’m not aware of how Waverly are doing, but I have the most irritating and hurting boss at the moment, she explodes every other second and I can’t get out of her what’s going on, normally she is easy enough to get to talk, but this time she have shut down”

“Sound exactly like Waverly, minus the exploding… Waverly has just closed herself off, and it have been going on for over a month now… I am not sure what to do, I pretty sure it’s between them, but what have happened I’m really at a loss here.”

“Yeah I think you are right, but it is do much worse than before… before it was tolerable now…. god one word wrong and you’ll be decapitated on the first available time in central square by the executioner..”

“Can we do something?” Chrissy asked

“What about drink night in Shorty’s… make it look like we accidently bumped into each other.” Stephanie returned

“Good idea, we’ll make that happen”

“Hey buddy” Waverly said as she walked into the school to pick up Eric.  
“Mom, yay I thought dad would pick me up today, nope you are stuck with me today, daddy is a home though” she smiled to her son and made him fetch his gear; she checked her phone while waiting on him.

“Laura please go pick up your stuff, so we can go home” Nicole’s voice rang and Waverly froze in her spot, not wanting anything to do with the redhead.  
Waverly leaned herself against the wall, still staring into her phone, not wanted to indicate that she wanted to talk to Nicole.

“Ohhh, Hi Waves” Nicole said as she placed herself next to her, Waverly didn’t want to react to her, but it bothered to hear her nick name on the redheads lips. Therefore, she ignored her completely, still staring at her phone knowing that she had to play so fucking cold. Deep down she wanted to have a chat with Nicole about what had been going on, but she also knew that it would be ugly, so...she choose to ignore her.

“Uhm Waves, I said hi,” Nicole tried again and in the same moment Eric came bouncing down the hallway.  
Waverly turned to Nicole, “don’t call me that” she sneered and took her sons hand and walked out of the school. Leaving a stunned woman behind her.

Waverly have had a lot of thoughts, but there was just something that didn’t set right in her, and the way Nicole had turned 180 degrees from having thought about leaving her wife, to this!! Waverly had difficulties in wrapping her head around what on earth had happened, well she was well aware that they might had found the way back to each other, but the hardness in Nicole’s voice when she had thrown Waverly off, was still lingering in the brunette...she had really believed deep down in her little fragile heart that there was more between them, that they could become more...but the line from Nicole ‘you was a mistake, I clearly see that now’ was still running through her mind, and I hurted like hell, she was not gonna lie to herself about it.

James had been on an edge ever since the art show at the school, not really wanting to talk about anything and Waverly had really tried to put an effort in her own marriage, but it felt like he wasn’t even noticing her. Well beside when he was horny and with that Waverly pulled herself away…  
Waverly felt that her life was torn in so many direction and it had all started with the fucking stupid Nicole Haught…  
She was sitting on her bed, crossed legs and bowed over her laptop when her phone pinged, pulling her focus away from the screen.

Mrs. Haught:  
Hi Waverly,  
I am sorry if I overstepped something earlier today  
I miss you.

XXX  
Nic

Waverly stared at the text in disbelief, this was not happening… she could not deal with Nicole this moment….she had so many things she wanted to say, but then again what was the point. They were nothing! yes they had shared some amazing times together, but in the end Waverly did acknowledge that they were exactly nothing to each other, and a big mistake as Nicole so elegantly had informed her about and Waverly would not let her being controlled anymore.

She started it on text but erased it, having nothing nice to say. Therefore, she kept her silence intact, she had way too many thoughts in her head to even deal with taking up any connection with Nicole…  
after the long and informative chat she have had with Wynonna involving way to many shots, she had come to the conclusion that she really needed to divorce James...she had given it long thought’s and in fact she could cut it down to a couple of things...but first and foremost, he was a babysitter that also cocked for her and occasional took the laundry, she could buy that, she could hire someone and that would be cheaper than having Champ around...she didn’t have the feelings that she should, it was easy and he was there...but other than that, she could not see why she should stay in a loveless relationship, she could do so much better...but she just hadn’t found the right time to end it with him. Well she had but every time she wanted to talk, he brushed her off… she stared at her phone again...she deleted the message and blocked Nicole’s number. Threw her phone down on the bed and place her laptop on her bed next to it and jumped of the bed while murmured to herself “now’s better than never” and with that she exited the bedroom and made a beeline for the living room where James was slumping on the couch with a couple of empty beer bottles on the table and popcorn all over his torso and on the couch. Waverly placed herself in front of the screen. 

“Uhm, James, we need to talk” she said

“Okay” he said and tried to look around Waverly, as if he could look around corners. “Well then talk, I’m in a middle of an important game, you sure yours can wait till the morning?” she just tilted her head and looked at him.

“you are right, your football is important, I’ll leave you to it then, but ahhh...it can wait till tomorrow, you are right….you can sign the divorce papers in the morning” and with that she left living room.

“Wait...wait Waverly, what did you just say?” He asked in panic, she stopped and turned around now that she finally had his attention.

“I will leave the divorce papers on the kitchen table for you to sign,” Waverly said again

“Hell no...We need to discuss this”

“Champ! What is there to discuss, you don’t love me, I don’t love you, you love my money, but other than that we don’t have on single thing in common anymore….the only thing that string us together is our son….but I’m not happy and neither are you”

“Is this about that Nicole Haught woman” he spat and Waverly just shoke her head. “Then what is it….answer me woman!”

“No, she have nothing to do with this…I just don’t love you it pretty simple...I really don’t want to be an ass, but I cannot see any future with you anymore...we never do anything together other than when you want to fuck...and honestly, I’m a grown ass woman who ones in a while needs a bit more attention, than a bowl of popcorn thrown at me. I’m sorry James, but I can’t do this anymore…”

“Eh…. okay… I… I really didn’t see this one coming…. but…. I don’t know…can you leave the house, I really want to be alone “he said as he turned his look back to the screen.

“Okay...I will head into my office and we can talk tomorrow…. but in honesty think about it...this will be best for both of us.” He waved her off and Waverly took it as a cue to leave.

Waverly slumped herself down at her favorite chair, not even knowing if her sister was a work, but she needed a drink before she went to her office to find some rest….knowing she wouldn’t find any.  
She had just announced that she was leaving her husband...fuck this was crazy, but what she was really striked about, was James behavior or lack of it...it was the right decision. this was clear to her, she wasn’t even sad about the fact that she was having a divorce, but she was ad that it had taken her so long to figure it out.  
She was sure enough that she would be more than capable of doing this alone...the only thing that would take her heart into a fist was the fact that her son now would be a divorce kid...he had to share his weeks, but it would in the end be the best decision ever, knowing that she would be a happier than ever before.

“Waverly...Sis, what are you doing here at this hour?” her sister voice catched her.

“I’m drinking, and preferably not alone...you wanna join me?”  
“Yes, of course I will join you” Wynonna said as she walked around the bar and snatched a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. She sat down next to her sister squeezing her arm slightly

“May I know why we are drinking or…You okay there?”

“I left James” Waverly said in a monotone voice, not even moving a damn muscle, her sister sat there and just stared at her.

“Guacacause me…” Wynonna said with a surprise 

“yeah...I know” Waverly snatched the bottle and unscrewed the cap taking a big gulp of the bottle before she passed it on to Wynonna, loving the burn the alcohol did all the way down her throat.  
“Argghhhhhh….fuck this was good, here give it back to me” she said and Wynonna grinned

“Okay there little one, you do you...I take you can sleep in the room upstairs”

“Wait is that on still in use,” Waverly asked with a raised brow

“Yeah, well sometimes it is” her sister smirked

“Eww Wynonna”

“What? There are new sheets on and you will not leave without me knowing where you are, I’m not sure you should be alone...where is Eric?”

“He’s home with the Chump” 

“YEAH finally….finally you surrendered to the Chump, I’m proud of you babygirl...how does the word feels on your tongue.” Wynonna asked her sister with a small grin.

“It feels amazing” she shoke her head

“How did it go...did he get pissed?”

“No...well...no, well nothing he showed when I was there….he was more interested in his football game than on his wife wanted a divorce...but okay. I guess that just sums it up quickly enough “Waverly shrugged her shoulders.

“I’m sorry waves, I sorry that he is just that”

“Don’t be, you did tell me a long time ago, that he was not worth me time...but...yeah now I’m here...so when the papers are signed I’m a free woman”

“Hmm, have you heard anything from Nicole?” Wynonna tried

“WOW...NOPE not going there” Waverly stood from the chair...she pointed at her sister. “We. Will. Not. Go. There. At. All.”

“sis come on man, you have avoided the topic for over a month, and now that you are getting a divorce, this might just be it for you” Waverly could not believe her sister was telling her shit like that when she just had told her that she was divorcing her husband.

“You have many qualities Wynonna, but timing isn’t one of them” she took her purse and walked out of Shorty’s with her sister shouting after her to come back.

”FUUUCCCKKK” Waverly shouted out to no one in particular and turned toward her office.

“Nicole...Nicole” Shae shouted through the house “Nicole, where the fuck are you” she yelled out again.

“Easy there Shae, where’s the rush?” Nicole said as she walked out from the pantry.

“I’m heading out” Shae said as she collected her bag together

“Again...Shae, what’s going on...this is the fourth time this week. What about the promise you told me. To be more present!” 

“Yeah, well I have an appointment, and you are home anyway, so...why are you trying to hold me back Nicole….what is you game here”

“Wait! Game? Shae this is what a family looks like, you stay home to use time together with your family and ….or well time with your wife...we have had five great weeks and now were back into the old pattern again...is there something I can do...help with. Am I not doing enough for you?” Nicole asked her wife, a bit confused why her wife had to leave their house again.

“No its fine...I’m seeing you later...or not, well who knows!” she said and slammed the door behind her.

“Jesus fucking Christ” Nicole breathed out. She rubbed her face with her palms  
She couldn’t keep doing this to herself or to Laura for that matter.  
Shae didn’t wanted to let go of her family and had realized that she needed Nicole and Laura in her life and she wanted to work on it, the whole chibang. And therapy had been going well...okay, maybe not well but it was going a lot better, than Shae walking out of the office…  
They have had long great talks and Nicole had told her exactly what she wanted and also what she could do to help, so They could go back to the old times, where they were happy and loved each other...not that Nicole was a fool, because she was well aware that it took time and patience...time they had, but Shae’s patience could lay on a very small place… and Nicole’s patience with shae was at a limit.  
Nicole slided to the floor exhaled hard. This was not a life any more, she couldn’t keep fighting for something that was never going to be, and something that Shae apparently didn’t wanted.  
The night Shae had come back and wanted more, they had screamed, shouted, cried, laughed and loved together….promising each other that they would do this together as wives, make the best out of it and turn it into something better...yeah well that was 6 weeks ago. Now they were back at square one. 

Nicole had sacrificed her own happiness to this marriage and she had hurt people along the way… Waverly, the feisty brunette that ghosted her dreams and kept her on her toes without even being around her. Nicole knew she had hurt Waverly bad, like so so much and it had never been her intention, she was scared of her feelings for Waverly and it was not suiting her right with the new promises to her wife… even though she from the start knew that Shae probably wouldn’t pull it off, at least knew she had to try.  
Nevertheless, hurting Waverly the way she had was something she regretted badly, she could still see the hurt in her beautiful eyes, the pain that Nicole had brought to her.  
Moreover, the way she had ignored her today, was a punch to her guts, but Nicole knew that she completely deserved it. The text that she had send to Waverly was written in a soft moment and she had seen the three dots on her screen, excited but when they were gone and nothing came her way, Nicole felt her heart break a little… even though she fully understood it. But seeing Waverly that day had really done something to Nicole… She had tried one more text but it was not received and Nicole was fully aware what had happened. Waverly had blocked her from her life.  
Nicole pulled out her phone needed some support.

“Reddie, wassup” her best friend said in the phone making Nicole chuggle

“Wynonna always a pleasure to call you.” 

“I know right...so when are we getting piss drunk again...cos I need to hang out with my friend.” Wynonna sang

“Wow thanks ‘friend’ I thought we were besties” Nicole shot back.

“Don’t push your luck...friend” 

“Okay I take what I can get from you...I need you advise” 

“Ehh, who doesn’t at the moment...okay shoot?”

“Should I leave Shae...for good?”

“Is there a question there? The obvious answer is YES,” Wynonna said and Nicole could not help to laugh a bit at her friend’s unapologetic approach to her life.

“I would say that it was about time,” Wynonna continued

“Yeah…“

“Yeah, you need to be happy my friend… I think that way too many of the women in my life are miserable…. And you my friend… need so badly to get laid and have a good time.”

“Wynonna, it’s not about getting sex… it’s a really shitty marriage this one”

“I know, hence the getting laid part need to be ASAP…. well are you coming over in the morning so you can get your ass whooped?” Nicole giggled, she really needed to let some steam out and doing so while trying to kick Wynonna’s ass was amazing and it always helped her… it was something she always loved, that they could use each other. Beat each other completely up and knowing they eased their minds doing so…. and it was never a one sided way… it worked for them both.

“Okay… I’ll be over in the morning”

“Awesome” was the only answer Nicole got before the line went dead.  
She shoke her head, even if Wynonna was Waverly’s sister, she never mixed it up, whenever Nicole would ask something she brushed it off, and one thing for sure was that Nicole would never ever in her life let Wynonna know that she had slept with her baby sister. She was sure Wynonna would kill her slowly, probably with a spoon. While staring in her eyes sipping whiskey and murmuring ‘not my baby sister’ before she slowly would carve out her heart.

“Yep she totally would do that,” she said to herself before leaving the floor.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Earpers....you are the best.  
> I hope you are are well and safe🙏
> 
> remember to be kind and have fun while doing it.  
> uhh and try to make someone smile today....its amazing❤
> 
> love and humongous hugs  
> \- Evsi

Waverly stepped into Shorty’s followed by an eager Chrissy, not really wanting to but knowing that she had been neglecting her friend for the last month, Well a divorce would certainly do that to your time and she was well aware that the price for best friend was not going to Waverly this year…. 

Well the price of being anything this year was not going to Waverly at all… 

A great sister - Nope  
The Best friend- Nope.  
A great wife- Nope, cheating ass wife who then left her husband…. YEP, so that’s a Nope too….  
The best mom… well she tried the best she could, she really did, but the fact that she still hadn’t a steady place to live, giving the fact that Waverly had given James the house, that was the least she could do… well she could have chosen not to, but she also knew that James wouldn’t be able to afford another home and Waverly had gotten that one very cheap back when she bought it… and then it made everything so much easier with the divorce, she could walk away with a lighter heart and James was happy to get the house.  
Waverly took her car and the old homestead that she and Wynonna had inherited from their parents… so now she was sleeping in the old hotel in town, because she had decided to give the homestead a makeover. Wynonna didn’t care what she did, and really didn’t wanted anything to do with the property…. so while the renovation was going on, Waverly was living at the hotel…  
Which she was well aware of was not the way her son should live, but this what she could give him now…and they had some great moments. Eric had been taken the divorce quite okay, he was sad that he did not had his mom and dad living in the same house anymore, but happy that his mom was so happy, more than she had ever been.  
Whenever Waverly had the chance, they popped in at the playground or went to go hiking on the big land that surrounded the homestead.

Waverly was good and felt happy as the stepped into Shorty’s ...even though she used more time in her office she was happy...Chrissy guided them to Waverly’s favorite spot and her sister was smiling hard at her from behind the bar..

“Waves” Wynonna rounded the bar and took her sister into a big embrace “I missed you babygirl” 

“Yeah well I’ve been busy” Waverly said more cold then intended.

“Good word again sister...” Wynonna said and raised her arms in surrender.

“No… sorry Nonna...I’m… I…”

“No its okay I get it...let just go on shall we...this round is on me” she gestured

“Every round is on you Wy” Waverly sniggered and Wynonna laughed

“Yeah well I guess you are right.” She answered with a shrug 

“Soooo waves, how are you and please don’t say you are fine…. I want to hear the real you speaking.” Chrissy said as she placed her hand on her friends shoulder. Waverly just stared at her and sighed hard.

“Well why we don’t start with you and the baby project…. I really wants to know if I need to get a substitute for you any time soon” Waverly finished and took a sip of her drink.

“Uh uhh nope you do not get to do this, I’m your fucking best friend and I will not let you walk over my question that easy…. so speak my friend let it out… I think that’s why it’s called best friend!” Chrissy pointed at her and raised her brow

“Okaaaay lady, take a chill pill would ya.” Waverly grinned, “Well I live in a hotel room, so I guess that sums it up pretty great, don’t you think”

“Okay lady you are avoiding my question… and you living in that hotel is only temporary, now that the homestead is getting fixed up…. darling” Chrissy places her hand on Waverly’s forearm. “I’m here for you and don’t pretend to be somewhat you’re not”

“Phhh, well I’m okay… really I am, there is a couple of things that bothers me, one is the fact that I don’t have a home for Eric yet, I know I will but that really bothers me a lot… the second is Ni.” Waverly promptly stiffed herself knowing that she would not talk to Chrissy about this. Chrissy took a sip of her glass, before she looked into Waverly’s eyes.

“You mean Nicole...right?” She asked tenderly and Waverly just shoke her head. “Look Waves, I know that you have been involved with Nicole… how far it have come or how into each other you guys are I don’t know, but what I know is that you have been completely effected by her and her presence, the last period of time you have been so closed and off, and this have nothing to do with your divorce… I know how happy you are that you left James, and trust me I am too. But I’m here if you need me, sometimes it’s better when you can share it, so you don’t have to tumble with it alone.”

“Well this one I would rather tumble with alone, I’m sorry Chrissy but this particular thing is not something that I can share with you. I really have nothing to say about it…. honestly if I could say I would, but I’m at a loss here” Waverly said and it was not a lie, she wanted to spill it all, but really, she had nothing to share…. Waverly knew that Chrissy was not a fool, but she really had nothing she wanted to share with her best friend. She stood from her stool needed to clear her mind before Chrissy was gonna attack her again.

“Just gonna hit the bathroom” Waverly said before she stormed off toward the toilets.

Waverly leaned against the sink, knowing that either she should leave it for good, not talk at all about it with anyone, completely ignore, and forget about Nicole Haught, but she knew that it would be anything but easy.  
Well for starters she needed to find a new job, and really she liked her job very much… so not happening and then she would have to make Eric change school… and nope that was not happening either. Leave town? Nope not happening either.  
Or she should just accept that her life was this, it had it’s speed bumps, ups and downs and Nicole was just a part of that… a speedbump that had taken almost 10 years… well this was what she had now, herself, her son and her sister, her friends.  
All Waverly knew she was truly happy about that. Therefore, the rest was not something she wanted to dwell too much in. Waverly needed to be happy and she was the only one that could help her be her true self. She sighed out hard.

“Fucking Haught,” she murmured to herself.

“Yeah I know, she can be really shitty, trust me I know it all too well” Waverly jumped at the voice hitting her from the other sink. Nicole placed herself over the sink grapping the edges

“Fuck...Nicole you scared the shit out of me again” Waverly shouted at the tall redhead next to her, with her hand on her chest.

“Yeah sorry, but I couldn’t agree more… fucking Haught. I am sorry Waverly. I have really been an asshole and you did not deserve any of it,” Nicole said staring at Waverly. Waverly pushed herself up from the sink and smirked. Taking a step closer to the redhead, staring intensely at Nicole leaning forward just an inch from her face and Waverly could feel Nicole’s breath on her lips and she was not in doubt that Nicole wanted to taste her lips once again, especially when her eyes dropped to Waverly’s lips - Nicole leaned forward and Waverly stepped back still staring into the sea of beautiful deeps that Nicole’s eyes hold.

“Yeah...No” Waverly just said before she turned left the bathroom and a stunned Nicole Haught. She was not letting the redhead in once again.

“Waves, what took you so long?” Chrissy asked while sipping at her drink.

“Chrissy...I’m sorry, just had a small problem” Waverly said and nodded in the direction toward the exit, where Nicole was walking in fast pace and as Waverly could see she looked anything but happy.

“Did you sort your problem?” Chrissy asked with curiosity

“Yes, it is out of my way” Waverly said with stern voice it did sting in her heart, but she also knew that this was for the best...let go of it all.

Waverly’s phoned started to ring while she was buried in emails trying to find head and tales in a new case she was working on, so she picked it up without checking the caller ID

“Helloo”

“Hi is this Mrs. Earp” I chippy voice said.

“Well yes it depends on the Earp you are looking for?” Waverly answered with a smile.

“Well I’m looking for Mrs. Waverly Earp, I’m Mercedes Gardner and I need myself a lawyer!”

“Well in that case Mrs. Gardner, this is the right Earp that you got a hold in...The other Earp serves a mean drink,” Waverly said with a smile.

“Oh yeah that’s right...Wynonna!” Mercedes almost screamed

“Yep that be her, well okay Mrs. Gardner from Gardner enterprises what can I do for you?” Waverly questioned knowing that Mercedes Gardner was one hell of a businesswoman and that she only needed a lawyer if it was utterly down the drain.

“I need to get back to Wynonna, she so much fun…well… I have had my suspicions about my former managing director….that he made money in my name, and hustled his way through it all...it turned out to be true, so now I’m taking this case to court” Mercedes said with a stern voice.

“Okay...well what are we talking about here?”

“fraud and scamming for millions of dollars...and I need that shithead to go down and in order to do that, I need the best heads that I can get...and yours is particular bright. So Mrs. Earp would you please do me the favor and be on my team.” Mercedes almost pleaded.

“Okay, send me what you got and I will skim it over and give you the answer tomorrow,” Waverly said with a professional voice.

“Yes ma’am, I will send it right away….in fact it should be in you inbox ...right about now” Waverly heard a ping and a new email popped up.

“That was fast; well I will dive into it and then give you my answer. Deal?”

“I couldn’t wish for more,” Mercedes said before she with a Tuttle’s hung up the phone.

Waverly smiled and shoke her head, she was well aware of Mercedes Gardner, Wynonna’s old friend. She was curios on who could have tricked Mercedes so bad, that she wanted to take this one to court… she opened the mail and the only messages it held was 

*you won’t regret it* and then there was an attached file.

She opened the file and all at once, every other case was pushed into the back of her mind, she dived straight into all the pages and swallowed whatever material that popped up. One thing that tricked Waverly was the former managing director...how the hell could Mercedes had been that stupid to hire him in the first place… 

Robert Svane!

That was a mystery, always being this weird person that usually talked in riddles every time he opened his mouth...but apparently, he was good...like really good at his job, so good that he had tricked Mercedes so badly, that 17 million was missing somehow...and every link ended with him.  
There was a knock on her door and she answered enter.

“Hey you, shouldn’t you be going home...it’s almost 10.00 pm” Chrissy said with a worried voice

“Shit,” Waverly looked at her watch “Yes ...yes thank you I just got caught up in a case….wait why are you here?” Waverly asked her friend

“I forgot my phone, so I came back to pick it up and saw you was still sitting at your desk...go home Waverly and get some sleep, I think you need it” 

“Yeah I think you are right” Waverly said and closed down her laptop, picked up her purse and walked out of the building together with Chrissy.

“How is it to be living at the homestead again?” Chrissy asked with curiosity knowing her friend’s old feelings about the place.

“Well as a matter of fact I have really taken it all in, the crooked old house and the amazing land that just gives me peace of mind, so yeah I’m really found of it…. the last month has been great, both Eric and I are completely in love with the new finish” Waverly said with excitement in her voice.

“I’m so happy for you Waves, I mean it…. this truly warms my heart…. well now go home, and we’ll see each other tomorrow” Chrissy hugged her friend and Waverly slided into her car and drove toward her home…

The case that Mercedes had send her was playing hard in her mind.  
This was a great opportunity and the case would be amazing to get to dive into… all these questions, Waverly was positive that she would take the case, but she needed to sleep on it, feel it in her guts.

Waverly had called Mercedes and thanked yes to the opportunity to work on this case, it would be big...and it would be fucking long, but she knew that this case would be good for her more than uprising career...already now her firm was an okay size, but Waverly dreamed big, and she had the knowledge and expertise to do so...so this case was going to be good...it would get her even higher…. so as she walked into Gardner Enterprises estates, her confidence was high and her mood even higher. Her feels clicked against the tiles in the hall, she was ready.  
Mercedes was standing in the hall waiting on her, and with her hand reached out as a warm welcome, they shoke hands and Mrs. Gardner walked Waverly to her conference room.

“Mrs. Earp I am more than pleased that you accepted the offer to work on this case...this is so amazing I needed the best brains in the city and I got it” Mercedes squilled and clapped her hands in excitement as they entered the room. 

“What do you mean with Brains?” Waverly said with her face turned toward Mercedes  
“Well I mean that I got the two biggest brains to work for me on this case...I cannot lose this case with you two on board. Mrs. Earp say hi to your new colleague” Mrs. Gardner gestured to a woman standing with the back to them, and as she turned Waverly stomach twisted into knots and she stopped in her tracks 

“I’m sure you two are acquainted with one another, but still. Mrs. Earp let me introduce you to...” she was erupted harshly by both women who equally spoke.  
“You!”  
Waverly stared into Nicole Haught’s beautiful brown eyes; she shook herself out of it.

“I’m sorry Mrs. Gardner I don’t think this is a great idea...I truly believed I would work alone on this case, and honestly I do not want to work with anyone than from my team” Waverly said politely as she could to Mrs. Gardner, she had not seen nor heard anything from Nicole in at least a couple of moths so this….this was unexpected.

“Nonsense Mrs. Earp, you will be amazing...the two biggest brains that I could find is here...god you two will be amazing.” Waverly shoke her head and Nicole stood as frozen, haven’t spoken a word.

“Well, I thank you for your trust Mrs. Gardner, but I cannot work with this, I’m sorry” Waverly turned on her heel and walked out of the conference room and made it almost to the door before she heard her name being shouted after her

“Waverly!....Waverly please stop” Nicole called after her and Waverly did no such thing so she continued toward her car, she had no intentions to deal with Nicole that moment...she had the freedom to choose who she wanted to work with and for and she chose not to work with Nicole. She found her car keys and opened the door

“Waverly, please stop...for once would you please stop” Nicole was pleading and shut the door before Waverly. Waverly took a steep back but Nicole followed her. Standing so close that Waverly could almost feel her heat; the smell from the redhead was intoxication.

“Excuse me Mrs. Haught, would you please take a step back,” Waverly asked and with this, Nicole stepped even closer.

“No!...No I will not, not until you listen to me and hear what I have to say.” Nicole said and hold her gaze.

“Well I’m not gonna stand here and listen to whatever bullshit you think you are entitled to let out...we are nothing...right? So please, I do not have to listen to you. So now will you please move?”

“NO” Nicole shouted “NO I will not move, I owe you an apology and it have been really difficult to give it to you, since you avoid me, you have blocked me every were...even on Instagram….I mean how old are we” she spat.

“Old enough to be cheating on our spouses yeah I did that too….ohhh and then apparently treat each other like shit….like we mean absolutely nothing to each other…..no wait...that was you! Yeah that was you who did that. I actually liked you…. so you know what Mrs. Haught I think I would be best if we didn’t have any contact and especially work together. So I need you to let me go into my car and let me go!”

“No...I can’t” Nicole sighed “ I can’t let you go Waverly, you mean so much to me” Nicole’s eyes filled with tears “I treated you like shit, and I regretted it the moment the words left my mouth, I should never had said those things to you” 

“But you did, please step back Mrs. Haught” Waverly snapped

“Waverly, I beg you...please just let me apologize”

“you know what...It doesn’t change the fact that you hurt me, it doesn’t chance that you are an ass and that I have been spending way to many waking hours on what I have done you wrong, since you so easily could flip over and treat me like this…. and the fact that I lo...liked you soo much...you are still an asshole” Waverly walked around her car opened the passenger door and climbed to the driver’s seat, she opened the Window. “If it is any comfort…. you will see me in court at some point”

“Waverly please don’t do this, we could be the greatest lawyer team this country have ever seen….you and me, we would be unstoppable and you know it...and I am sorry, so so so so fucking sorry, that I don’t even know how I can ever make this up again” the tears was running down Nicole’s cheeks “I’m sorry” she sighed and Waverly rolled up her window and slowly started driving away not wanting Nicole to see hear tears that was falling from her.

“Stupid. Fucking. Nicole. Haught” she punctuated while hitting the steering wheel. Waverly had all the emotions she could ever think of running through her mind and body, on one side she wanted nothing else than take Nicole's apology and hug her, the other side wanted to slap her so damn hard, that the half would be enough.  
Waverly slowed the car to a halt… what was she doing she should be storming off, driving with full force away but she couldn’t. Something was stopping her and she didn’t know why... Nicole’s words was true, of course they were, she knew that they would be the fucking best team in the country and this case was something she really wanted to work on. She sighed and opened the car door and got out, walking back to Nicole while she wiped her tears away, she stepped into Nicole’s space and eloped her into a big hug…. letting herself feel the warm from the woman, who without knowing it stole her heart 

“Waves?” Nicole said in a whisper. 

“Hmm, let me think about this, give me a couple of days” Waverly said before she pulled back again and walked to her car.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Earpers you still amaze me with all your love 💕 keep it up 🙏🏼
> 
> Be kind and stay safe❤️☘️

Nicole was utterly confused when Waverly walked into the conference room together with Mrs. Gardner, but not surprised, she knew that Mercedes wanted the best lawyers and as Nicole saw it and this was not to be cocky but Waverly and herself was some of the best… so it was not a surprise that Mercedes had chosen that constellation. However, she got confused about Waverly storming away; this was work, not anything else. Even though Nicole knew, exactly what Waverly thought of her and that Waverly would never take a job, if she knew she had to work with Nicole. However, what had caught her was the fact that she herself had stormed after Waverly instead of letting her go. It was like on instinct that her feet carried her away.

“Excuse me Mrs. Gardner, I’m gonna be here in a minute” Nicole said as she quickly walked past her, so she could catch Waverly.

Nicole knew that Waverly would not except anything from Nicole and the attitude she had given Nicole the last time she had bumped into her at shorty’s…. it was still lurking in Nicole’s mind, so fucking close, so close to taste those plump lips again.. Yet so far and with the mocking words ‘yeah no’ Nicole had felt her heart break even more than it already was…but she fucking deserved to be punished.

Nevertheless the fact that Waverly had almost confessed that she had loved Nicole, shocked her….she had not seen that from Waverly’s side…she was aware of her own feelings and that she could say that she was in love with Waverly, but that it had been reciprocated took her aback. And now that Waverly was thinking about them, working together was a plus... Nicole knew not to hold that hope up to high, fooling herself into seeing something that might never ever happen again....Waverly was not her biggest fan and she completely understood it.  
But no matter how or long Nicole had been using her time to get Waverly out of her mind/ her system, she just couldn’t. The fact that they had been enemies for that long and then all the sudden Nicole had admitted to herself that the hate that she have had towards the fucking gorgeous brunette was anything but hate...it was love…..a love that pulled hard in Nicole, a fire she couldn’t burn out, even when she tried.

She was sitting on ‘their’ bench in the park, Laura was fooling around with a friend of hers, and Nicole enjoyed the sun that was hitting her, enjoying the free time away from home...home it was such a wrong word to use about her living situation. Everything was back to normal with Shae, who seemed to live her own life and had a fine base where everything was served to her and not paying that much attention toward Nicole or her daughter and Laura had started to question what was going on.

Nicole knew she had to make her decision and preferably, sooner than later, even though it had been months since she had talked to Wynonna about it, she just hadn’t had the strength to pull through…

_“God dammit Wynonna not my face!” Nicole hissed_

_“You are a pussy and you fucking know it Haught, you need to get punched some sense into that stupid brain of yours” Wynonna spat as she threw another fist toward Nicole, who grapped the fist and twisted her body under Wynonna’s body threw her over her shoulder and slammed her to the floor._

_“I KNOW...DON’T YOU THINK I FUCKING KNOW THAT”_

_“Honestly no….hump” Wynonna pushed Nicole aside and tried to get up, but Nicole pushed her side into Wynonna’s, before she could straddle her and pin her hands to the mat._

_“ARE YOU DONE?” Nicole screamed at her best friend._

_“OKAY…OKAY I YIELD” Wynonna screamed back and Nicole released her grip on Wynonna’s hands and as always Wynonna never played fair, so she grapped around Nicole’s shoulders and flipped them over and threw a couple of punches into her stomach, Nicole tried to block her._

_“Argghhhhhh, fuck you Wynonna” Nicole spat as she tried to twist herself out of the ruckus they were in. she managed to hit Wynonna on her chest with a large growl from her opponent._

_“AWW!!...Not the tits you asshat!” Wynonna whined_

_“You fucking deserved that one, you hit my face” Nicole spat and avoided Wynonna’s fist aimed for her head_

_“Yeah and you deserve this and the punch to your face….awww holy shit that hurts” Wynonna gasped out after Nicole had wriggled her legs around Wynonna’s torso and clamped them together, while she tried to hit Wynonna, the more Wynonna squirmed the tighter Nicole pressed her thighs...Nicole wasn’t sure is she was gonna hurt her friend but one thing for sure she had the urge the harm someone and Wynonna was the first in line, giving the fact that she was right there in front of her...Nicole threw a punch to her face and hit her jaw._

_“Holy crap...okay….can’t breathe….fuck...yield” Wynonna got out, Nicole released her grip and they both fell to the mat…._

_“God…” Wynonna was breathing hard. “Okay ….one ...thing...shit it’s hard to breathe….remind me never to go down on you, you would choke me to death when you come” Wynonna’s said in a small laugh and Nicole slapped her arm._

_“Shut up Wy” Nicole breathed out “you are not my type anyway” Nicole rolled over so she was leaning herself on her elbow while she tried to catch her breath “fuck this was a good round.”_

_“Yeah, god the one on my jaw is gonna hurt tomorrow” Wynonna said as she was feeling her jaw. “By the way, what is your type anyway?” Wynonna challenged her friend_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Your type?” Wynonna asked again_

_“Ehh...I don’t know?”_

_“Huh...I kinda guessed that!”_

_“And what do you exactly mean with that?” Nicole asked with a raised brow._

_“I mean...the fact that you have a beautiful gorgeous lady doctor at home…” Wynonna sat up and lifted her hands in defense “beautiful yes, but crazy as fuck”_

_“Hey….Shae’s not crazy” Nicole pointed at her friend._

_“What!...she is, and we both know it….anyway...well and theeeen….you slept with my babysister!” Wynonna said with a shrug_

_‘“Wait what… I… no… I…. I didn’t” the words was not coming to the redhead as her brain short circuiting with what was just happening, Nicole had never said a thing to Wynonna. Moreover, she wouldn’t believe that Waverly would…but she could of course be wrong._

_“What, did you really think I wouldn’t know if you had fucked my sister…. pfffhhh… like you can hide your affections to yourself… Haughtsauce your eyes glows every time she is near you._

_“But that doe...” Wynonna cut her of_

_“Just safe it Red….I KNOW YOU FUCKED HER” Nicole starred at her best friend expecting her to spas out completely._

_“Okay” Nicole sighed out._

_“HA HA HA HA, I fucking knew it,” Wynonna sang as she jumped to her feet and danced around Nicole…_  
_“You couldn’t stay away from her fucking tiny amazon worrier body...and gross by the way” and there it was Nicole could already hear her words…. (Gross disgusting, how could you...you tapped my sister, what the fuck is wrong with you, you cheated on your wife)_

_“Wynonna...please” Nicole looked even more defeated than ever and she really couldn’t bear that she had hurt Waverly...she had royally fucked up and if Waverly would ever speak to her again it would be a goddamn miracle._

_“Well Red, I must say that it was an impressive move...and bold, especially considering with who you tapped...I mean you banged my sister….wow, honestly I really want to kick your ass, but I’m not gonna kick a dog when it’s already in the gutter....but really Haught!! What the fuck took you so long?” Wynonna said in an almost accusing tone._

_“Uhhh what do you mean?” Nicole said more confused than ever._

_“I mean that I took you forever to shag my sister…you could have done that in law school”_

_“Uh uh, she hated my gots then, well yes she still hates me so….. yeah it happened, but it’s not gonna happen again” Nicole said with sorrow in her voice_

_“Yeah I know something went wrong between you and you my friend need to apologize…” Wynonna pointed at her best friend_

_“I know, but it is rather difficult when she have blocked me everywhere” Nicole sighed_

_“I was supposed to give you the shovel talk for banging my sister… that would have been so fucking rad” Wynonna almost whined and Nicole groaned and placed her head in her hands._  
_“But I guess you got what you deserved and just so you know it and I will make this very very clear, just because you slept with Waverly doesn’t change the fact that you are my best friend and that I will still not involve myself to much in your feisty fight”_

_“Awww there it was... finally!” Nicole said with a victorious smile._

_“What!” Wynonna looked all confused_  
_“You said that I’m your best friend”_

_“Shut up” Wynonna spat and threw herself into the redhead. “I don’t think I beated you up enough”_

Nicole shoke herself out of the flashback and laughed a little...god Wynonna was insufferable, but that was what Nicole loved so much about her best friend.  
Wynonna had not interfered with Nicole and Waverly and she meant to keep it like that…. Nicole had asked her to tell Waverly that she was sorry, but no matter how many times she had pleaded, begged or just casual asking, Wynonna had refused.

_“Go see her, if you really mean it” Wynonna had said while she had shrugged her shoulders_

_“And what exactly would happen...she would slam the door into my gorgeous face”_

_“well you might deserve it, I still don’t know what happened and I still don’t care, all I know is you need to make my sister smiling again or that fucking gorgeous face will be redecorated into the dining hall after 20 kids have eaten bolognaise…..got it”_

_“yep”._

“Jesus...Wynonna!” Nicole said to herself.

“I’m sorry but its actual Waverly” the tiny brunette said as she placed herself next to Nicole and handed her a cup of coffee.

“Shit you scared me Waverly” Nicole said as she took the cup from Waverly

“Yeah sorry, it’s a habit you and I have I guess, scare the shit out of each other when we talk to ourselves,” Waverly giggled

“So true, so true and thank you” Nicole lifted her cup.

“Yeah well I think I at least could bring my new partner a cup of coffee,” Waverly said with a smile

“You onboard!!” Nicole almost screamed while she stood up and turned to Waverly.

“Yes...yes I am” Nicole was jumping up and down like a little school girl “seems like you like it” Waverly laughed

“Like it, I love it...as I told you, you and me would make the perfect team, we could slay this. We are good together Waves” Waverly’s brow raised at the mentions off her nickname.

“Sorry, Waverly...Waverly we work so great together”

“Well we actually don’t know this for a fact, and it have been years since we worked together in school...but I have some rules. If this is gonna work. I have been thinking long and hard about this, and I’m sorry that I freaked out the other day, but Mrs. Gardner didn’t warn me about you, or that I was about to enter a partnership on this case so it threw me off a bit. Both you and I know that we are brilliant minds doing what we do, so of course she would pick the both of us, I would have done that too….but let’s be very clear that this” Waverly gestured between them with her free hand “This is strictly work, we will not interfere without work hours, will not have anything other than our work that connect us….is that clear” Nicole nodded, she really couldn’t do anything else. Waverly had reached out and the fact they they could work together and have that was more than enough for Nicole, anything she could get from the feisty brunette was better than getting ignored and she really hated what she had done to Waverly, so this...this was a brand new start.

“Good...and maybe you should go tell your wife that we are going to work together, giving the fact that she hates me more than everything….”  
“Okay...just one question...can the kids play together again at our houses, Laura is really missing you and to have Eric over.” Nicole asked with a small voice.

“Yeah that’s not gonna happen...and this is not because I want the kids to suffer, because trust me, Eric miss the both of you so much. but I cannot put myself in danger with your wife...arghhh she made it very clear to me… so if they have to play, it will be here or in school” Waverly said while fidgeting with her hands.  
Nicole nodded, understanding but she still didn’t exactly know what Shae had said to Waverly.

“Okay…. I’m sorry, I don’t know what Shae have said to you, but I get it… you don’t want any trouble.” It was Nicole’s turn to look at her hands “I just want you to know, that I am sorry… like from deep within my heart, it was not my intention to hurt you.. I hope one day you will forgive me. But until then I just hope that we can be partners and maybe at some point friends… and in honesty I can’t wait to work with you on this case.” Nicole said while turning her head in Waverly’s direction catching Waverly staring at her, she hold her gaze and Waverly didn’t look away. Nicole felt the pull in her, the pull toward her former lover, she wanted so badly to feel her lips on hers and her body pressed again her own. Nicole’s breath got caught in her throat.

“I’m starting to believe that you are sorry…. so yeah let us just leave it there… we can be partners for now” Waverly said as she stood from the bench “have a great day” she said and winked before leaving the park. Nicole breathed out loudly.

“Fuck this is gonna be hard”

“Shae, Shae?” Nicole called through the house.

“Yes, don’t shout I’m in the kitchen” shae yelled back and Nicole walked into the kitchen  
“I need you to pick up Laura tomorrow from school,” Nicole stated, she did not asked because that wouldn’t help, she knew she had to ‘force’ her to do so.

“I’m working!” shae just responded flatly

“Yeah well guess what? So am I… and tomorrow I really needs your help and I really can’t be two places at a time?”

“Is the work called Waverly Earp?” Shae challenged.

“don’t be ridiculous! And no I have the go to court with the other case I’m working on….and I just need to finish this one, so I have more free time to work on the Gardner case….and yes I do work together with Mrs. Earp, but as you know she is happily married and why would you even say shit like that.”

“Because I know how she looks at you, I’m not blaming her though - you are stunning gorgeous and a great fuck...so no wonder she want’s you”

“Well in that case it’s just weird that you won’t!” Nicole questioned her wife.

“now now, let’s not start this...I’ll pick up Laura tomorrow and everything will be fine.

“And you promise me, you will pick her up?”  
Yes, Jesus woman would you have a little faith in me” shae sighed and took her phone up, indicating that this conversation was over.

“Good I have put it in our calendar, so you know it.” Nicole said as she walked out of the kitchen toward the bathroom, she really needed a shower to wash her day off.

3 weeks on working closely together with Waverly had taking its toll on her emotional.  
Because the woman was more than meet the eye… Nicole had in first hand watched how magnificent Waverly was at her work… how she saw thing from different angles...and Nicole was not stupid, she knew she was smart herself, but the tiny brunette was witty, funny and still sexy as fuck, while her brain worked 1000 miles or hours. Sometimes Nicole had to redraw herself from the room to collect her thoughts around the work and not how she wanted to push her fingers into the feisty little woman.  
one time Waverly had been focusing extremely on something on her screen while having her pencil in between her lips, and the way she had angled and turned the pencil had given Nicole all the wrong feelings...because it looked so good damn sexy...and Waverly had made small noises that went straight to Nicole’s core. Even if Waverly seemed to cold and unaffected by Nicole, she could see her look at her with more intense eyes, the more they worked together.

“Wanna go to Shorty’s and have a beer after work”. Nicole asked while holding her focus on her laptop, not to give away any emotions.

“No” the response came fast and a bit harsh.

“Well okay, I’m just gonna smack Wynonna myself” Nicole giggled awkwardly

“Yeah do that, she needs it… well anyway can you please look at this, it’s kind of weird. Why on earth would Robert leave these kind of trails, something just don’t fit?” Waverly questioned, “Can you please take a look” Nicole stood from her chair and walked around the table to see what Waverly was referring to.  
Leaning in over her desk and looking at the laptop, Nicole was searching through the screen while making small noises like hmm and uh and uhm, which apparently had an effect on the brunette, who was squirming a bit in her chair, Nicole looked to the side not moving her head and Waverly was staring at her cleavage and the lace that was showing. Nicole smirked and hummed a little louder, a small moan and a snap of lips hit her.

“Hmmm okay… I hmm…I will just send you the It to so you can sit down and check it instead” Waverly said and pulled a bit a way from the table, obviously holding her breath.

There was so many moments like this…. the flirty banter that had been between them, was now nonexistent but still the tension was there… although Waverly always cut her off, seemed so cold and heartless whenever the talk went beyond work. And it would always be a big NO.

Today had been such a day...Nicole knew she had to pull her shit together the moment Waverly came waltzing into their office space with her tight grey suit and a crisp blue shirt and her heels clicking the floors holding a tray with coffee, while her hair flowed freely around her shoulders.  
the way she had been bending over the table to watch the material or leaning into Nicole to see what she had referred to, so Nicole could see the top of her bra, because of course Nicole would peek!!!, and her smell...at one point Nicole have had to leave the room, because this was just too much...she had completely underestimated her own feelings for Mrs. Earp.  
Nicole had been sure that she would have been able to hold them in bay, control it when she was around Waverly, well it was so much easier said than done.

Nicole locked the door to the bathroom, not wanting her wife walking in on her, while she was masturbating in the shower, because that was her plan, she needed to get a release with all the sexual tension that had flowed in the office today. Nicole was sure that Waverly knew exactly what effect she had on Nicole and she used it fully… the smirks she would give Nicole every time she would come back from having to catch her breath...Waverly saw it all, she saw how the goosebumps formed on her arm when Waverly placed a hand on her shoulder. She witnessed how Nicole would stop breathing if Waverly got to close. And how she sometimes needed to clench her thighs together...Nicole knew that Waverly knew.  
And this was particular hard, because Nicole was not sure if Waverly was playing her or she just enjoyed the fact that she did leave an effect on the redhead.  
She stripped her clothes and threw it into the hamper before heading to the shower.  
the steam of water was hitting her in the face and it felt like heaven as she let the water consume her. she washed her hair and her body before she found her thoughts running away with her…  
Waverly...the gorgeous woman, whose body was a temple that Nicole would love to worship even more than she had...she would love to take her time, to study all the curves and all the little quirks that make Waverly moan, she wanted Waverly to ride her face, she wanted to take her from every thinking position... Nicole had woken up one night covered in sweat, with the brunettes name on her lips while remembering how Waverly in her dream had rode her strap-on and her perky tits had bounces up and down….all Nicole thoughts was filled with sin and she loved it...the only thing she knew she would feel bad about was masturbating while thinking of Waverly...well she would not feel bad in the moment, while all the amazing feelings and orgasm would run freely through her….but looking into Waverly’s eyes Thursday morning would be a bit more difficult..  
Nicole’s thoughts was wondering while she placed the showerhead just above her clit, imagine how it would be Waverly’s tongue that made the stimulation on the throbbing clit.  
The pressure from the water was incredible and the dirty thoughts was helping a lot. Nicole could feel the coil in her lower stomach, how she was close and as she flicked the showerhead in a pattern over the sensitive bud, she came hard, panting trying her best to keep her moaning inside, steadying herself against the tiles while whispering out “Waverly”

“Thank you, thank you, Thank you so much Mrs. Haught.” The woman said as she embraced Nicole.

“Well I would say anytime Mrs. Hendrix, but I’m not sure I will be able to pull it off once more” Nicole winked at her client. “Just promise me to stay out of trouble okay, because I don’t have available time to go to court the next couple of months yeah?”

“Well of course Mrs. Haught” Mrs. Hendrix said with a cheeky smile before turned to leave.  
Nicole shoke her head, relieved that the trial had gone perfectly and that she was now off any other cases than Mercedes’.  
It had been a long day in court and now she really just wanted to head home, shower and then jump into bed. She walked to her car, while turning on her phone as she opened the car her phone started to explode in sounds. This was not a good sign, Nicole’s heart started to beat faster and harder in her ribcage.

“What the fuck is going on” She mumbled to herself as the first call shoved… the preschool had called about 5 times, Wynonna had called her and even Waverly had called 4 times.  
This had total flashbacks to when Shae had forgot to pick up Laura… she flipped to the messages

**Mrs. Earp:**  
**Hey Nicole**  
**I know I have called a couple of times, just want you to know that I have Laura here with me. She was the last one in school to be picked up and nobody could reach you or Shae, so 5,30 they called me if I could pick her up.**  
**We’re going to have a sleep over I guess again.!**  
**She is safe, call me whenever.**  
**-Waverly**

“HOLY FUCKING SHITTYMOTHER FUCKER” Nicole screamed out, tears had began streaming down her cheeks. Nicole knew that this was the last string…. she just stared at her phone and the message that Waverly had sent her, Jesus Christ, who was so reckless with her own child. Nicole was not just mad she was fucking furious.  
She quickly threw a text to Waverly telling her that she on her way. Then she tried to get a hold on Shae, without any luck it just went to voicemail every time.  
How could she, how could she be doing this once again. Her mind was exploding in thoughts, she really just hoped that Laura was okay and not suffering from her mother’s lack of interest, well Nicole knew she did, but she just hoped that this hadn’t cut deep in her.  
But as far as she knew Waverly was a master in taking care of her girl and making her forget everything around her, god she owed Waverly big time.  
She parked the car in front of Waverly’s house, hurried out and almost ran toward the door and knocked hard on the it. It felt like forever while she was standing there, nothing happened so she banged the door with her fist.

“Waverly, Waverly open the door” she yelled out and the door was ripped open.

“What? What the fuck do you want?”

“I’m here to pick up Laura” Nicole said in confusion

“Well she not here”

“But Waverly texted me that she had her at home” Nicole was getting a bit desperate what the fuck was happening, was this a joke a test.

“Ohhh hahahaha okay I get it, well Waverly doesn’t live here anymore!” James said as the most casual thing in the world before he slammed the door in Nicole’s face. She stepped back from the door complete taken aback, what the hell was going on? She pulled out her phone and called Waverly, but she didn’t pick up. Panic started to rise in her as she with shaken fingers pressed on Wynonna's contact - where was her daughter?.  
She was in her car when Wynonna picked up the phone.

“Red-Haught-chilli-pepper wassup?” Wynonna shouted.

“Wynonna, thank god you picked up the phone… please tell me you know where Waverly lives?” Nicole begged through the phone.

“Uhm that a really weird way to make a booty call…. man what’s wrong with you?”

“Jesus Wynonna I’m not doing that, Shae was supposed to pick up Laura today, while I was in court but she “apparently” forgot again and Waverly texted me that she had Laura at her place, but when I got there the chump was slamming the door in my face with a ‘she doesn’t live here anymore….” Nicole rambled of in a hurry

“Oh yeah that one, I think she forgot to tell you..” Wynonna said with a smirk “well she moved out to the old homestead, so that’s where you find your precious cargo, wait… Shae didn’t pick up again?”  
“The homestead?? Wow, okay thank you Wy. And yes she forgot again… well I suppose she did, I haven’t been able to get in contact” Nicole breathed out

“Okay will you please this time let me kick her ass” Wynonna asked her friend.

“No yet, but I will let you someday soon”

“Yessss” her best friend shouted and Nicole was sure she was fist pumping the air as well. “Okay go pick up Laura and say hi to my sister from me will ya” the line went dead and Nicole stared at her phone and shoke her head. God she loved Wynonna.

If Nicole was confused before, she was even more now as she pulled up at the homestead, last time she had been driving by she had been shocked about the state the property had been in, but apparently, Waverly had fixed up the place, because holy crap it looked nice. Nevertheless she was surprised that Waverly had moved out there and not one single time told her that she had moved out from James, were they still a thing? Were they divorced? What about Eric? Who had made the decision? Did she have someone else? The thought alone made Nicole nauseous...

“Get a grip Haught, she have every right not to include you in her life!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you reading 🙏🌿


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't have anything to say.... other that wear a mask  
> stay cool, and healthy...and safe.  
> with all my heart i hope you, earpers are alright .  
> stay safe and love with all of you❤  
> I cannot express my love for you.  
> Love evsi

Nicole walked up to the door and for the second time this evening her heart was beating harder in her rib cage, because of the tiny brunette which should be on the other side of the door and hopefully have her daughter.  
She knocked on the door and took a step back and not a minute went by before the door was opened.

“Hi,” Waverly said flashing her bright smile while standing in the doorway looking freaking adorable in sweatpants, a hoodie, that was a couple of numbers to big and thick knitted socks. Nicole hadn’t realized she had been holding her breath “uhm, hi” she got out together with a small wave. Feeling like a complete dork standing there.

“Well come on in, don’t just stand there,” Waverly giggled and that made Nicole move from her spot.

“Ohh, yeah sorry” Nicole said as she walked pass the threshold. She closed the door behind her and turned slowly around taking in the house. “I just wanted to pick up my daughter,” Nicole said with a small voice.

“Yeah I kinda guessed that” Waverly answered and crossed her arms in front of her. ”uhh James said I could find her with you!” Nicole said, knowing James had not said that at all, but  
she didn’t wanted to question Waverly...if Waverly wanted to say anything about this, it was in her time.

”Hmm Ohh yeah that’s right, you haven’t been here before….anyway Laura is in a deep sleep, I think she is the one that is drooling on Eric this time….last time I checked she was spooning the poor guy, almost falling out of bed. So maybe it’s best if you don’t wake her” this made Nicole let out a small laugh.

“yep that sound like her...uhh okay, maybe I should just leave her here then and come back in the early morning helping with breakfast and lunchboxes” Nicole said as she slowly nodded her head and turned to open the door. She stepped over the threshold again and looked over her shoulder.

“Thank you Waverly, thank you so much for saving my ass again. And taking care of Laura” Nicole closed the door behind her before Waverly could say anything. She walked fast toward her car and for some reasons the tears just started to roll down her cheeks... she opened her car and climbed in.  
Nicole wanted to scream and shout, she wanted to run, she wanted to stay, she needed her daughter, but her daughter did not needed her. she hated her wife even more than ever and right now she hated herself so fucking much that it made her heart hurt...she was dizzy, how could she have fucking trusted that her wife, the parent of her daughter would have picked her up and kept her safe...this was the most natural thing about being a parent...take the responsibility toward the family….it was the most natural thing for Nicole; to keep her daughter safe and close...she had failed so fucking badly. She could not even keep her daughter safe anymore. She was crying hard laying in over her steering well, when she heard her car door open. She felt a small hand grab her arm only to slide over her back, Nicole shivered at the touch. She felt her hair being pushed behind her ear.  
“Nicole” Waverly whispered. That was just too much; she broke completely down sulking hard with tears streaming from her eyes.  
‘Ohhh baby, come here” Waverly said as she pulled at Nicole to get her attention.  
“I’m so sorry waverly….im so sorry” she hulked  
“No no no, come here. come back into the house” Nicole turned slowly and got out of the car Waverly kept her hand on her all the time to make her feel not alone. When fully out the brunette pulled Nicole into a bone-crushing hug. Even if Nicole still was crying and her mind was so far away, the smell of Waverly calmed her completely, like all her being just relaxed at the smell and feeling of Waverly, she felt safe. She felt like home.  
Just standing there and taking in the brunette, Nicole didn’t knew for how long they were standing there, and in honesty it didn’t matter.

“Come on love; let’s get inside so we don’t get sick yeah?” Waverly encouraged Nicole who could only nod, so Waverly took her hand and lead her inside the house again.  
“Here let me take your coat, you just sit down on the couch and I’ll bring you some tea,” Waverly said as she walked to the kitchen and leaving Nicole behind for a bit. Nicole took in the living room. It’s just screamed Waverly. A whole wall was covered with pictures of Eric, Wynonna, Waverly and some of Waverly friends as far as Nicole could see, this was truly an amazing wall.. She spotted a picture of herself, quite in shock, this was the last thing Nicole would have thought of, herself on Waverly’s assumable pressures wall, she walked closer to the picture and saw that it was a selfie Waverly had taken, Nicole tilted her head and her mind was taken aback to the moment the picture had been taken.

“ _Buddie...Laura come on over here” Waverly called toward the kids._

_“Whyyyyy, we want to play mom,” Eric yelled staring at his mom_

_“Okay…!” Waverly said and stood from the bench and held her hand out toward Nicole while winking, Nicole took her hand and raised herself from the bench.  
“Well, then Nicole and I will go get ice cream by ourselves then” Waverly said and dragged Nicole along.  
“Okay, give three seconds and they will have catched us” and Nicole started to count with a laugh._

_“Three” Nicole finished and the kids crashed into their moms._

_“Sooo?” Waverly asked with a raised brow_

_“We want ice cream,” they both shouted hopping up and down”_

“It’s a great memory,” Waverly said as she startled the redhead out of her memory. Waverly had placed her hand on Nicole arm.  
“Yes, yes it is… sorry I was not snooping around I was just fascinated by your wall!”  
Nicole gestured.

"It’s my memory wall, this is where we put up all our happy, sad, clumsy, ugly, beautiful pictures, drawings or what we feel for…. if we want it to be remembered by it, we put it here.” Waverly gave Nicole a cup of hot steaming tea.

“Thank you” she said and lifted the cup up to her lips to blow. “It’s really beautiful,” she said as her gaze fell back to the wall.

“Yes it is” Waverly breathed out and Nicole caught her eyes, which was staring at Nicole and not on the wall… Nicole couldn’t find it in her to let go of the beautiful stunning eyes that was locked into her own.

“Ahmm, you wanna sit” Waverly finally said and pointed to the couch.

“Yeah” Nicole walked to the couch and sat down and crossed her legs under her. She swallowed the room, it was amazing and it felt like magic sitting there, there was fairy lights hanging from the ceiling.

“Nicole?” Waverly said in a small voice and Nicole turned to look at Waverly, who was sitting next to her.

“Yes, Waverly?”

“Are you okay?” that was a loaded question and Nicole knew that the question would come, but should she be honest, or should she just brush it off with too much work, stressing her out...and her wife that had ‘forgotten’ to pick up Laura again… well she knew that Waverly really wouldn’t care anyway… she had made that very clear that they were partners and nothing else.

“Yeah...well I’m okay I guess...arh, I’m just sorry that it was you that had to take care of my daughter again.”  
Waverly brushed it off with waving her hand in front of her.  
¨  
“I didn’t had any plans today anyway so its fine, no worries, but how did it go in court today? I totally forgot to ask you”

“Well first of all, still thank you it means more than you think. Second I won!” She said with a smile

“Wow congratulations, well I should say of Courses you did…. it’s you, the Haughtshot lawyer” Waverly winked at her and Nicole laughed at this.

“Yeah well… I don’t know...it was an okay case and I just think my lucky steam is on a roll,” she said with a smile before taking a sip of her tea.

“Did you mark it a Wynonna’s?” Waverly asked.

“No...why would I, it’s just when you and I go against each other it counts….hmm but I’m not sure what’s she gonna do now that we work on the same case” Nicole shoke her head

“Well you got a point...but if I know Wynonna correctly, she have probably found something different with you and I that she put bets on” at this both busted out in laughing.  
Nicole could see it, Wynonna making bets on the two of them.

“Yeah, I just done hope she gets too crazy about it though.”

“Well it is Wynonna...So” Waverly shrugged her shoulder “uhm, you didn’t knew I was living out here?” Waverly questioned her, glancing toward Nicole.  
Nicole could hear the nervous voice coming from Waverly and she saw how Waverly was fidgeting with her hands….what the hell, was she nervous around Nicole all the sudden.

“Nope, when I saw your text I drove straight to your house, well ‘old house’ and Champ opened the door and was he slightly rude” Nicole said as she demonstrated it with her index finger and thumb…”well just a little, he slammed the door in my face….but hmm okay?”

“I’m sorry...I should have told you, so you didn’t had to run into him….he is not you biggest fan” Waverly breathed out.

“Uhm okay, I don’t recall saying anything to him in particular”

“No, it’s not you...he thinks that I have been sleeping with you. In our bed” Waverly paused trying to find the right words “...well we did, but he doesn’t know, so don’t worry...but he found a red hair in the bed and I told him it was Laura’s”

“Uhh smart...and wow, so he had a hunch,” Nicole questioned

“Yes, but I never said anything so don’t worry”

“okay...good to know, I think Shae believes it too...well, that we have slept together, but I have managed so far to keep it down...but she always comes with stupid comments, especially now that we work together….like yesterday she made the last comments about it, something about how she understood if you wanted to fuck me” Nicole blushed and groaned internally, why Nicole? Why did you have to say shit like this?

“I’m sorry Nicole”

“Nah its fine, it’s gonna be okay I guess!” Nicole was not sure if she should say anything else...she really wanted Waverly to know where she was mentally, but she could not say that she was leaving Shae giving the fact she had not told Shae yet.  
This stunt tonight was the last straw...she needed her daughter and herself to be okay and safe and they were not if they stayed together with Shae. Nicole knew she had to up her game right here and right now, so she faked a smile, she wouldn’t brake down again in front of Waverly...not that she hadn’t already seen her cry, but she just knew she had to woman up and be strong as fuck, if not for herself then for her daughter... so she decided to change the subject and gestured around the house

“Well this is very new...I like it” Nicole said with a smile, not knowing if Waverly bought it.

“Thank you...yeah I left James and I knew I needed to get another place to live, so I began to renovate this place...I have always loved the Homestead, but James never wanted anything to do with the it...so when I filed for divorce I fixed this place up...we have been living here a couple of months now and we all love it so much” Waverly finished and Nicole felt a ball drop in her stomach…  
*’we all love it so much* what did that mean...did she have someone new already

“I’m sorry to hear about your divorce,” Nicole said sincerely

“Don’t be, it was my choice… I knew after sleeping with you, that he was not the one I should be spending my life with….well I thought a lot about it and tried to see if there was anything left for me to make me stay…. yeah well there was only Eric that kept me in that relationship…. so don’t be sorry I have never been happier” Waverly said with a pinched voice.

“Wow, well just wow… that was so brave of you Waverly… well I did for one not know that you got divorced, or that you had moved out here… but then again, we haven’t been speaking privately to one another for a long period of time… but good for you, you look happy”

“Well I am, so happy for the first time in the longest period of time, but I actually expected Wynonna to tell you!” Waverly said with browed raised.

“Yeah, no Wynonna would never tell me anything that goes on in your life… if you want me to know, you would tell me. Wynonna only tries to beat the shit out of me for hurting you...so that where we are, kicks my ass once in a while...and it’s not like I don’t deserve it” Nicole said with a small smiled

“Yep that totally sounds like her though” Nicole could not help but chuggled, she looked at Waverly who really just seemed so happy this moment; it was as if she was radiant.

“So you found someone else to spend your time with?” Nicole asked not really wanting to hear the answer, because she knew she would be heartbroken if Waverly had.

“I have yes…yes I am completely utterly in love, but it’s a bit complicated…” Nicole just lost it… she knew Waverly would find someone fast, the woman was gold, no that didn’t cover the way Nicole would describe Waverly...Waverly was platinum. She was just so magnificent, that of course someone would have chased her down. In addition, Waverly deserved to be loved. To be loved without trying, to be loved unconditionally...Nicole wanted to be that someone, but she had made that sail ship.  
How could she have been so dumb to go back to Shae instead of taking the boat that she really wanted to sail with, she was defeated and she knew it!. The best she could right now was to get herself out of there with here dignity safe.

“Ohhh oh that nice to hear, that you got someone… even if it’s complicated” Nicole nodded, she got off the couch and she needed fresh air like right about now…

“Well this have been nice...but...but its late, so I will let myself out...uhm see you in the morning Mrs. Earp” Waverly was fast on her legs.

“You will not do such a thing... It’s almost 1 AM. So please stay in my guest room… I mean, you don’t have to drive the long way home.” Waverly took Nicole’s hand “come on, there’s no need to go home Mrs. Haught...and what’s with the last names...Christ don’t be like this Nicole...come on!” Waverly dragged Nicole after her, up the stars and she opened a door and pushed her fingers to her lips, when she turned to Nicole.  
Waverly opened the door only to reveal to snoring / drooling kids tangled up in each other.

“God, they are so goddamn cute,” Nicole whispered.

“I know, so cute” Waverly echoed.” she closed the door again and walked Nicole to a room down the hall; she opened the door and flicked the light on. “So this is you...there is everything you need, bathroom to your right and I’m right there,” Waverly pointed to the door on the other side of the hall.  
“If anything just wake me up okay” Nicole nodded. “Well goodnight Nicole Haught” Waverly said with a wink before making her departure.

“Good... goodnight Mrs. Earp” Nicole stuttered and closed the door. She breathed out hard, shit this woman was relentless! What if Nicole really wanted to go home! Sleep in her own bed… what if she really wanted to leave….she could just slip out of the room now and come back in the morning!  
Nicole's inner devil was just mocking her… who was she kidding, she really wanted to be right here, even if Waverly had someone else.  
She made herself ready for bed and climbed under the duvet.  
“Fucking Waverly Earp.” Nicole muttered to herself before she slipped into sleep, exhausted from the day.

Waverly awoke with a jolt, sweat covered her body. It could only have been a couple of hours of sleep she had been able to get, because it was still so very dark. She leaned over to her bed table and checked her phone 2.45am.  
Shit, she still had an awful lot of time before the alarm went off. Nevertheless, she was awake, holy shit she was so much awake and no fluffy duvet could get her back to sleep again. She took in the feelings in her body… hmm again, this had been the fourth time this week she had been waking up before crack of dawn, to a stupid sex dream, with a specific redhead pounding into her, or riding her fingers or taking her hard from behind in the shower.  
The dream that had woken her was far more vivid than the rest had been. It was still lingering in her and the signs where very clear. The throbbing from her pussy and the moist that had ruined her underwear.

Waverly was no fool, it was obvious that she wanted Nicole, well at least to herself it was not… working together with the redhead, that so obviously couldn’t control herself around Waverly, did something to Waverly. Nicole was flustered half of the day and Waverly knew exactly what she was doing.  
In the start, she was just playing hardcore cold ass bitch and really just wanted Nicole to piss off, but deep down she also knew that she wanted her so fucking badly. Ergo the teasing and the playing with the redhead.

Was she teasing Nicole? YES.  
Did she do it on purpose? YES.  
Was Nicole effected? YES.  
Was Nicole having an effect on Waverly? MORE THAN YES.  
Was Nicole falling for her tricks? NO…. and that was frustrating, Waverly had actually thought that the redhead would have cracked by now, because Waverly was well aware of the testing she had done to her…. and yes, she knew that she had been a bitch.  
The apology from Nicole was sincere and she knew that she had meant it. However, Waverly had still felt that there was a long was from what they had shared, to come back to that.  
Nicole had been more than respectful and every time Waverly had tried to put her out, she had fled the perimeter.

She should just have been honest with Nicole, instead of this, but she had burned herself so damn much the last time. she had admitted to Nicole that she “had” liked her and almost slipped that she actually loved her….there was something that Waverly couldn’t shake off and she wouldn’t…. all these years. they could have been something if they only had talked together...Waverly had not wasted her years but she believed that she had wasted time with Nicole… she wanted to change that, she wanted to have Nicole in her life...even if Nicole still was with Shae.

The months she had been living alone on the homestead, she have had time… time to be herself and time to reflect and the conclusion she had come up with was pretty simple… even though Nicole had hurt her, she was in love with the stupid attractive Nicole Fucking Haught and she couldn’t deny it any longer.

She have had Nicole in a thin line all the time they had worked together, balance herself but fuck it was hard, she knew she had the upper hand in this game, but she also knew she wasn’t playing a fair game….. Au contraire.

-She was mean.

However, she didn’t want Nicole to believe that she could just waltz right back in and hope to be laid whenever she couldn’t get some from her wife… her wife? Waverly did not know anything about how that was going, she had not asked and was really not going to add admittedly she was jealous that Nicole got to go home to her wife every day.

She could really not say anything in that front, she had herself pushed Nicole away, but with obvious reason...so this what how she had ended - as a divorced woman who now was pinning over a married woman.  
“Jesus Waverly what’s wrong with you?” she whispered to herself. she could ignore this any longer… the pinning, the daydreams, the so very detailed sex dreams that haunted her nights...well haunting was maybe a bit too harsh... they filled her with joy and pleasure, a lot of pleasure, she had more than once been woken with an orgasm riding through her body because Nicole’s tongue had made a sweet pattern on her clit... Shit, Waverly sat in bed knowing she could postpone it any longer…  
She had Nicole Haught in her guest room. Could she really deny herself that? or the question in reality was would she deny it…..well she could not deny that Nicole had looked obviously jealous, when she had said that she was in love with someone...it was almost cruel. However, honestly Waverly could not help herself.

Well now, who was the sucker?

She stood from her bed and slowly walked to the guestroom, she knocked lightly on the door, but there was no response, so Waverly opened the door only to see Nicole lay on her side with the back to the door. Her red hair tussled against the pillow, the moonlight that slipped through the window did a wonderful job at highlighting all Nicole curves even over the duvet, Waverly snapped after her breath. She looked so damn peaceful laying there.  
Waverly did not know if she was awake, but if so she was really quite.  
Waverly slowly walked to the bed, at first she just sat on the edge of the madras touching Nicole’s hair.  
Hmmm maybe and maybe, she should actually try to wake the beautiful sleeping redhead...because the plans that she had set in her mind was a game for two.

Knowing she was ambushing Nicole completely, but she had to try...she needed her, she craved Nicole more than she had ever craved someone before.  
This was a go high or go home...Waverly made her decision, she lifted the duvet and slipped underneath it and spooned the tall redhead. She caressed Nicole’s arm with her fingertips, slowly making small patterns up and down. Nicole was stirring a bit but still not enough, so Waverly leaned in and kissed her shoulder, while her hand slowly made its way to her belly, slowly letting her fingertips make the work, lower than she would have done, but it worked…her fingertips slipped under the band of the boy shorts that was Nicole’s go to.  
Waverly knew she was crossing every single line that ever could be crossed, but she was not thinking clear, her mind was set on one thing and on thing only. To feel Nicole’s pussy on her fingers.  
God, she was trimmed neatly... Waverly’s finger dipped to her slid and was slowly working up and down. Fuck, Nicole was wet…. that was not expected and it made Waverly moan at the slick feeling.

“Baby?” Waverly whispered against Nicole’s shoulder.

“Mmmmhhh” was the response that Waverly got, she moved her fingers to her clit, touching the bundle of nerves, that Waverly really wanted to wrap her lips around. Her movement became a bit faster and Nicole was slowly waking up, and Waverly hoped the she would follow along. Nicole’s eyes was still closed, she turned from her side to her back, Waverly was popped up on her elbove, now kissing Nicole’s neck.  
“Fuck Waverly” Nicole hummed still not fully awake. Waverly flicker her fingers a bit faster over the clit. This made Nicole shut her eyes open

“Jesus Waverly” Nicole whisper yelled. “What….what are you doing?”

“Shhh, it doesn't matter” Waverly whispered back, sliding her fingers in between Nicole’s folds  
“Waverly what are?”  
“Shhh” Waverly said as she leaned in and pressed her lips against Nicole’s...first Nicole didn’t respond...she was confused, utterly confused. She pulled back only to see Waverly tried to follow her lips.  
“Waverly” she looked at the woman with curiosity  
“Nicole...I need you” was the only thing Waverly said as she lunged forward at kissed Nicole again. This time Nicole seemed to just take it in, Nicole kissed her back.  
God those damn lips...they felt so fucking amazing. Waverly removed her hand and slowly straddled Nicole.  
Shit, Nicole looked so fucking hot with sleepy eyes and rosy cheeks and how many nights hadn’t she been dreaming of this…  
Nicole caressed Waverly’s back, before her hand went to her ass, squeezing it, taking in the moan that came from Waverly who was now grinding into Nicole. The kissing became more adventurous, tongues and lips all over, wet sloppy kisses. Waverly pushed herself up and pulled at Nicole to get her to sit, she stared at her with all black lust filled eyes, she tucked at Nicole’s shirt and started to pull it off, freeing the beautiful torso from its garment.

“You are so beautiful,” Waverly whispered as she leaned down and sucked a nipple into her mouth, letting her tongue swirl over it.

“Fuck Waverly” Nicole gasped out who was fully awake at this point. Nicole grapped Waverly’s hip only the push her down against her center roiling her hips while doing so, Waverly moaned even loader. “Nicole” she breathed out and released the nipple, she stared in her eyes and all Waverly could see was lust and more… she wanted more. She pulled her tank top off and Nicole immediately took the round globes in her hands, she pinched the nipples

“Baby” Nicole whispered

“Hmhmm” Waverly responded.

“Waves are you sure?” Nicole asked with a low voice.  
Waverly caught her lips, grinding harder into the redhead, “yes, babe, yes I’m sure” Waverly said before pushing Nicole back down and started to peppering kisses along her neck, holding Nicole’s hands down to the bed, while attacking her breast’s eagerly with her mouth.  
Waverly slowly descended Nicole’s torso, leaving small bite marks on her way down and every time Nicole would hiss a bit, from the sweat pain.  
“Fuck” she whispered as Waverly shimmered down between her legs, the sight that greeted Waverly made her moan out load.

“Hmmm Jesus Nic, so ready for me” the glistering pussy that waited just to be devoured, the clit that was just popping under from its hood, and the lips...god the lips that was juicy and just ready to be sucked in.

“God, you are so beautiful” Waverly hummed she dived straight into Nicole. Nicole let out a squeak as she grabbed Waverly’s hair, pulled her into her and Waverly loved the feeling. She could not get enough of Nicole and particular her pussy. Waverly let her tongue flatten taking long lick from the entrance and up to the redhead’s clit, Waverly savored the taste of her lover beneath her and the writhing of the hips showed everything Waverly needed to know.  
“Waves” Nicole panted grapping harder in her hair. Waves… please, come up… fuck this feels good,” Nicole, breathed out as Waverly pushed a finger into the soaked cave. The welder feeling on Waverly fingers was spellbinding and even if Nicole insisted that Waverly should come up the she could not, the silk on her fingertips, the moans and panting that. Her slow thrusts into Nicole beautiful pussy was so intoxication. The curl of her finger on the front wall made Nicole gasp aloud.

“Waverly, Waverly….god that fell so fuck...fucking great...Shit, I am so close.” Nicole’s hands was searching for anything she could get a hold to, the sheet was curled up in her fist as the other hand had a firm grasp in Waverly’s hair, pulling her impossible closer to her core. I was a desperate act and Waverly smirked as she sucked her clit in between her lips and increased the pace of her thrust. The sound of the wet juice colliding with Waverly hand almost made Waverly come on the spot. She moaned into Nicole’s pussy, wanting nothing else than make the redhead cry out her name.

“Fuck baby, I need you to come for me.” Waverly whispered “I need your cum” that was the last string. Niccole clamped her thighs together, while she clenched her wall tight around Waverly fingers.  
“Fuuuck…..god dammed….fuckfuckfuck …Waverly!” Nicole got out as she arched her back and her eyes shut and she lost her breath. She slumped back down on the bed and Waverly slowly pushed her fingers into Nicole again and the shiver that ran through the beautiful lady beneath was so gorgeous, that Waverly felt goosebumps spread over her body.  
Nicole had almost recovered from her orgasm, when she pulled Waverly on top of her, sloshed a leg in between the brunettes, kissing her feistily.  
“You taste amazing darling,” Nicole whispered against Waverly’s lips, before she flipped them over. Steady supporting herself above Waverly Nicole leaned d down and took a nipple in her mouth; tongue swirled around the hard bud, rocking her hips into Waverly wet core.  
She bit down harder than she normally would, but Nicole knew that Waverly would love it.  
Waverly couldn’t do anything but moan out a ”fuuuck”.  
Nicole’s hand quickly found her other nipple and she pinched it and teased her…she was whimpering and grinding herself hard against Nicole’s thigh, she could not help herself.  
one thing was that Waverly had surprised Nicole in her sleep, but that fact that Nicole was so game and so ready, made Waverly want her even more….god her smell , her taste, her teasing.

”fuck baby…this is …shit…” Waverly gasps.

“You like that huh...” Nicole pinched the nipple harder.  
“Yes...Yes, pleas Nic…” Waverly almost begged.  
“I know you do….I can feel how wet you are on my thigh…. you are about to come undone…huh baby! Just imagine my fingers in you pussy, hitting every soft spot…and your walls craving my touch,” Waverly groaned out and lifting her hips to get more friction.

“Fuck Nic...no more…teasing”

“Ohh….so you don’t want me to do this” she bite down on the other nipple, but quickly released it again. “How did I get so fucking lucky, god you are a vision when you squirm under me!” Nicole said with a smirk.

“I know…I need you…I need you…fuck me” Waverly begged…Wait did I just beg Nicole to fuck me. Waverly’s brain was not working optimal.  
Nicole bit her nipple a bit harder and her hand snaked down between them, through slick folds. “Is this what you need…” she ran her finger up and down the wet center.

“Yes…yes… please …baby, do whatever you want to me…just give me… a release …” Waverly almost screamed at Nicole, who inserted two fingers in her pussy, slowly reaching the deep, Nicole breathed out audible...She pulled them out and pushed them again fast, started her thrusting. Nicole adjusted herself so she had better access to Waverly. With every thrust, her base of the palm hit her clit and her fingers curled up against Waverly’s walls on their way out. Waverly was already so fucking close and she was even embarrassed about it...she had been walking in a state of forever turned on,...so the fact that she was ready to be fucked already was just so okay. She was whimpering and her hips took in every movement Nicole made and matched them.

“Yes…Nic…you…are…fuck…arrhhhggg.” Waverly could feel her wall closing in…the erratic movement of her hips, the short breaths, the moaning…. Fuck Waverly could come just from the mere sight of what was going on above her…the way Nicole moved so perfectly in harmony with her… as if they had done this forever.  
Nicole kissed her way from her breast to her jaw to her lips…slipping in her tongue and said in between;

“Cum for me…I need you to cum for me” Nicole demanded and hit harder into Waverly, who exploded under her. Everything in Waverly tightened up and she squeezed her thighs together capturing Nicole’s hand. Waverly grapped Nicole’s arm and inched it hard, while panting out hard….

“Fuck….fuck…” her other hand went to her forehead and she tried to catch her breath.  
Waverly released the pressure on her thighs as she slightly came down from her high….not knowing what the fuck that just had happened, Nicole had totally taken control of her….did she like it…NO…. Waverly fucking loved it.  
Nicole caught the opportunity the retreat her hand and pushed Waverly’s legs apart, with a smooth act she spread her flesh with her fingers and dived her head down and caught Waverly clit with her lips…sucking on it, teasing it, her other hand found her entrance and she plunged two fingers in again, not wasting any time. Waverly who had not recovered from her first orgasm, trashed around the bed, so Nicole removed her hand from her slid at the clit to hold her hips down into place…  
Nicole was relentless as she kept her pace and within second Waverly spasmed,  
Again, this time she could not hold her word back and she screamed out ‘Nicole’... Nicole kept licking her clit, but Waverly was spent, she could not take no more.

“Baby...no more... I ...fuck too much….too much lady!” Waverly couldn’t take any more...the redhead goodness had totally turned the tables around…. Waverly had thought that she was in control...yeah, no...Who was she kidding...Nicole fucking owned her?

She knew it, and apparently so did Nicole. Nicole crawled up from her legs and placed herself next to Waverly before she pulled her into her front...protecting her as she pulled up the duvet around them…

“Waves?” Nicole whispered

“Hmm” Waverly hummed

“I really like you” Nicole whispered in her ear,  
“Yeah...I like you too Nicole...as the matter of fact I believe that I’m love with you!” Waverly responded.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys, your response amaze me every single time.💖
> 
> be kind, be the best you can be.  
> love with all of you and make someone smile today🙏  
> XX Evsi 🌿🥰

“Mom….mom!” Eric called through the house.

“In the kitchen darling” Waverly yelled back to him and Waverly could hear his stomping through the house toward the kitchen, before he came into her view he called out again.

“Mom...Mom why is Laura’s moms car in the driveway?” He turned around the corner and slammed himself into Nicole.

“Hey buddie” she said.

“Mrs. Haught” he smiled big and gave her a long hug.

“Hey you, I missed you” she said and kissed his crown.

“I missed you too Mrs. Haught.” he said into her chest. 

“You know it’s just Nicole...right”

“Yes...sorry Nic” he grinned and she pointed at him as a warning...

“Hey...well okay I’m here because I wanted to make your lunch and take you guys to school… what do you want on your sandwich?” before Eric could answer, Laura was running into the kitchen.

“MAMA...MAMA...HI MAMA” Laura shouted and launched herself into her mom’s arms.

“Hi Princess, I missed you” Nicole said with so much care in her voice, that Waverly shed tear of the sight of the favorite redheads standing in front of her. Nicole lifted Laura and the hug just seemed to go on forever. Eric went to his mom’s side and hold her tight.

“Mom?” Eric whispered and Waverly crunched down next to him. “Mom are you okay? You have tears in your eyes?” he whispered again

“I know darling, but it is happy tears, see how happy they are together!” she whispered back.

“Laura missed her mama, she don’t really like her mom,” he was still whispering and Waverly kept her voice down too.

“I know, but this is not something we should talk about right now. We can talk about it when we are alone okay?” Eric smiled and nodded.

“What are you too whispering about” Nicole said as she placed Laura back down again.

“Nothing “ Waverly winked and both her and Eric started to laugh.

“Well in that case….I need to know what you to monsters need on your lunch?” Niccole said as she moved slowly toward Eric. Like a tiger towards its prey. She grapped his sides and tickled him.

Waverly heart was about to burst this morning was perfect...her kitchen was full of beautiful souls and this was something that she could get used to, the thought didn’t even scare her...This, this exactly what was Waverly craved.  
Nicole was making sandwiches and cutting up veggies. Waverly had serve the two small ones oatmeal.

“Do you want some?” Waverly asked Nicole with a twinkle in her eye, holding up a bowl ready for her.

“Is it any good?” Nicole questioned Waverly, mocking her with her hands in her sides.

“How dare you Mrs. Haught...just to your info my oatmeal is the best…. what do you guys   
Say” she nodded toward the kids.

“I have had better,” Eric said as he rushed out of the kitchen.

“You little shit” Waverly said as she ran after him.

Waverly was walking toward the office in Mercedes’ building...her thoughts was running in a million miles per hour...fuck….she had slept with Nicole, again! She wanted to of course she wanted to, but apparently Nicole wanted it equally as much. However, Nicole was still married to Shae...shit what had she done.   
Ambushing Nicole like that...not that Nicole hadn’t been a participant...because well holy fucking shit...the way they had worked each other’s bodies push and pulled, sucked and licked, Waverly’s body was still humming with excitement. Moreover, Nicole had woken Waverly up in the early morning with her face buried in her pussy...so yes she was in it too. Nevertheless, they should have a talk about it instead of just avoiding the topic and fuck instead...but fucking was just so much funnier.  
They had agreed that Nicole would take the kids to school and the she would go home and change her clothes before coming into the office. 

Waverly knew it was a mistake, she should not have dived into her lust, she should have talked to Nicole instead of acting. But god Nicole was so fucking sexy and her fingers, which was drilling her like no one, had ever did before.   
What Was Nicole gonna believe now, she had told her that she was seeing someone, someone that she was in love with… and that was totally a lie… and the again, it wasn’t a lie per say...well she saw Nicole every day and she was in love with her...so!   
But still it made her look like she was cheating again… god it made her look like she was so cheap and easy. Just fucking around for fun.

Fun! Yes, it was fun, Nicole was fun, beautiful and amazing, she had humor and was so fucking gorgeous. Nevertheless, Nicole was also married to Shae, whom Waverly didn’t wanted to run into again, she was scary and a hard woman to crack.  
Waverly was not someone to back away from a good argument, but Shae, uhmp Shae was the best manipulative woman Waverly ever had the pleasure to meet. Moreover, she somehow finally understood why Nicole still was in the relationship, Shae had twisted and turned her mind…. god, of course! Why the hell hadn’t she seen it before?

Waverly’s phone rang and she picked it up 

“Hey sis” Waverly said with a chipper voice.

“Wow someone seems awfully happy for a Friday morning?” Wynonna said and Waverly could almost see her raise brow through the phone

“Well yes it is Friday… so”

“Uh uhhh, you rode the HaughtExpress, didn’t you?”

“Noooo” Waverly said and as soon as the word slipped from her mouth, she knew she was busted.

“Ha that’s a fucking lie baby girl, you got boned so badly all night long!” Wynonna sang

“Eww Wynonna, that’s not how it works, you asshole. No and yes I had sex most of the night if that is what you want to hear?”

“With Haught to the trot?”

“Yes with Nicole...hey how did you even know that?” Waverly sighed 

“Well she called me yesterday, and you had her daughter sleeping with you again...so! Okay, just be careful Waves. In don’t want you to burn yourself again”

“I know, don’t you think I know that” Waverly snapped “Shit sorry Nonna, sorry I know you say this to protect me. And don’t worry I think I got it under control” Waverly apologized

“You think? Hahahaha this is some funny shit coming from you” Wynonna laughed her ass off, “You can’t control yourself in the presence of Nicole, you never could, so why would now be any different?”

“Wow, you have so little faith in me, don’t you?” Waverly said as she shoke her head

“Well not really, I have all the faith in you, but I also know that you have been in love with the stupid redhead since the first time you laid your eyes on her fucking dimples.”

“WHAT! No I haven’t!”

“Yeah shush, I bet you want to lick the dimple too...you have always been so fiercely when it comes to Nicole, wanting nothing else than to slap her gorgeous face… I did slap it and it felt marvelous…. but you, you love that lady and you want nothing else then to make sure she is yours… am I right?”

“Fuck you Wynonna….I… don’t… okay yes, yes you are right. I love her. Nevertheless, I cannot do anything while Shae is still in the picture and it is not my saying and not my choice, Nicole have to figure this out for herself. And she do not need any pressure, damn last night she broke down completely, but she brushed it off with too much work, and I’m not buying that story at all… you know what’s going on?”

“Yep, but it’s not my story to tell, so if you need to know, you either ask her or she will tell you when her time is right.”

“Why did I just know that you would say so?”

“Because it’s me, that’s why! well anyway the reason I called is that I have the night off, so I wondered if we could spend the night together, roasting some marshmallows and tell real creepy story’s to my favorite nephew”

“Nonna he is your only nephew!” Waverly shoke head

“Well that doesn’t make him even less favorite?” Wynonna accused

“No of course not” Waverly giggled. “Well that sounds fun, remember the whiskey I think I’m gonna need it” Waverly finished 

“Deal” Wynonna hung up and Waverly could only smile at her crazy sister.

“Pick up the phone, pick it up Wynonna” Nicole hissed between her teeth...Wynonna finally pick up.

“Haughty with a body, what can I do for you,” Wynonna said.

“I would love you to kick Shae’s ass,” Nicole answered nonchalant.

”Uhh thank you finally, considering it for done, anything else?” Wynonna sniggered.

“Yes could you be so kind and helpful, and as the best friend that I have to look after Laura from Wednesday to Thursday…”

“Uh uh no way, so you can get it on with my sister, hell fucking no. I am not going to look after your kids so you can fuck each other’s brains out….who do you think I am?....ask Steph?”

“I’m not of to shag your sister...we start court day and the start will be particularly long. Therefore, we stay in the city because we have to be ready from early morning….Wynonna I wouldn’t ask you if I could handle it myself.”

“Uh uh can't do it, already sitting for Waves.”

“shit...well okay...okay never mind” Nicole hung up the phone not exactly knowing who she could trust her daughter with, her parents lived too far away for an overnighter and Shae...Shae was living her own beautiful life. She still didn't wanted to talk about anything with Nicole every time she tried, she puffed it off, declined every chance Nicole got to speak to her. So instead had Nicole texted her….

Nicky:  
I’m not sure why you avoid me.  
But I can’t do this anymore.  
We need to talk about all of this because I want a divorce.  
Call me.  
-Nicole 

Shae:  
We will have no such thing  
We love each other and are made for one another so we will keep it like that.  
Love you.

This had been going over for weeks now ever since she had stayed at Waverly’s god what an epic night/morning...it just screamed happiness and Nicole loved every bit of it. And in honesty, that was what she was craving in her life...stability and a partner who had the same mindset as herself, to be present and be there when you’re supposed to...not like Shae who just did whatever came to her mind.   
Nicole had the divorce papers ready, but she wanted to give them to her wife in person and not throw them on the kitchen table occasionally...after all she wanted to do this with some class, even if it lacked from her ‘partner’ speaking of, her phone started to ring.

“Shae?” Nicole asked with a curios voice

“Hey Nicky” Nicole rolled her eyes, what the actual fuck!

“So what do you want?” Nicole said in surprise 

“Well I want to talk to you. Why the fuck you would let Wynonna take care of our kid?” total surprise...didn’t Wynonna just say No??...Well what the fuck did the redhead know anymore!!.

“Well she can only be better than you, so yeah” Nicole shrugged her shoulders

“Ouch...don’t be mean”

“there’s absolute nothing mean in that sentence, you are a shitty parent and an even worse spouse...so yeah I let Wynonna take care of my daughter, because then I know that someone actual will pick her up from school” 

“Don’t go there, I will not let that hillbillies pick up Laura” Shae threatened her, but Nicole cut her off.

“Well you don’t have a choice, the last two times I needed you...needed you to pick up Laura. you didn’t even respond when the school called you, and I don’t want to hear some stupid lame excuse, because none will ever make it up for the lack of responsibilities from your part… so yes I will let my reckless best friend pick up Laura from school and I will let her stay overnight, while I’m working my ass of in the city.” Nicole finished and being very proud of herself for standing up to Shae.

“I guess if I will find you, you will be between the legs of Waverly!” Shae said with disdain.

“Most certainly not, we have a job to do, in case you forgot…. this is the biggest case we have ever worked on and this is only the start… we Will probably be on this for a very long time…  
Well anyway I need you to sign the divorce papers at some point because this aint working for any of us… especially Laura.”  
“We can talk about it later,” Shae answered with a stiff voice.

“Super….gotta go” Nicole said as she hung up the phone and immediately dialed Wynonna again. 

“Sup Haught” 

“Yeah wassup Wynonna, I thought you said that you couldn’t take Laura on Wednesday?”

“Yeah, well that was before I bumped into your gorgeous wife…. Oh, shit…well I guess I didn’t think that one through, so now I will have two kiddos… goddammit!!!… Okay I did not think that one through. Anyhow your wife is a shithead and the look on her face was priceless, when I told her that I was picking Laura up because she failed as a mom!”

“No you didn’t” Nicole said in chock 

“What do you mean? Of course I did, it’s not like she is gonna run away with the award for best mom of the year!! Because we both know that, she is a shitty mom…. I mean I am not even a mom and I am doing a better job than she is…. and I am shit, so that speak for itself. So Haughtstuff you are very welcome, I will let you shag my sister all night long after all” Wynonna ended.

“Wow...well thanks, not for the shagging...eh uhm for taking care of Laura”

“Yeah yeah you owe me big time ….uhh uhh just...I really need to kick her ass now….and we have to talk after Thursday though…” Nicole rolled her eyes and Nicole swore she could feel Wynonna pointing at her. “And yes I know you are rolling your eyes at me Haughtshot and that’s is okay...because I will make you scream in pain next time were on the matt for being so disrespectful with me...arh, gotta go I.. I have a date with a bottle.” Wynonna hung up the phone without a goodbye...it was becoming a habit though and Nicole just laughed….wow 

“Okay then I guess I have a babysitter after all,” she muttered to herself with a smile on her lips.  
the last three weeks Waverly and herself had been walking on eggshells, not in a bad way but not knowing exactly how to act toward one another...Nicole wanted anything with Waverly but she also knew that she needed to end her marriage before doing anything...if that even was a possibility, even though Waverly had said that she was in love with Nicole. She had also told her that she was utterly in love with someone...someone that wasn’t Nicole… Nicole was confused.   
And yes, they needed to talk this trough instead of just diving into their lust, not that it was a bad thing, but it wasn’t going anywhere good in the long haul.

“No…no Shae…it’s okay, I will be home tomorrow if everything works out the way I want…the negotiations are going pretty great and then we can talk about the divorce ” Nicole panted lightly through the phone, hissed with a ‘fuck’ and scooted herself a bit lower down the bed, without dropping her phone

“Yeah, okay Nicky…what are you doing…sound like you’re running” Shae said through the phone.

“Oh no, just taking the stairs instead of the elevator…need to keep my game up you know” Nicole hissed again and squirmed on the bed…

“I know Nicky, you always want to be in the best shape.”

“Exactly “she exhaled hard and her breathing was not even near normal.

“And that slut Mrs. Earp…she there to right?” Shae asked with a slightly angry voice

“Yes…yes. She is as always…” Nicole whimpered… “Fuck this is hard…yes she is…pretending to be this sweet innocent little lady….fuck… but she is fucking amazing doing her job” out of breath panting in the phone…and looked down with her eyes wide open.

“She is so beneath you Nicky…just give her a hard time, she deserves to be thrown to the ground….little shit”

“I know she is beneath me…Shae I’m so close…gotta go” Nicole grapped the sheets and her knuckles turned white…

“Love you Nicky, have a great night” Nicole shut down her phone without an answer, tossing it across the bed and her hand went between her legs and grapped hard in the hair pulled it further into her, as her legs started to tremble and her breathing stock in her throat…

Nicole had not seen that coming, laying on her bed in the hotel room, gathering herself after the long day in court. She had called and was furious in the start, yelling something about Wynonna and Nicole had managed to get her volume down to a minimum while directing the conversation to another subject. That Waverly then walked into her room, not saying a word before she had ripped her jeans of and dived into her pussy while being on the phone….and not caring whatsoever of who was on the line.

“Fuck, fuck...shit...I’m coming….fuuuck” Nicole thighs clenched together, her back arched when the orgasm hit her hard. She slowly turned back to reality after the stars had disappeared and the tension in her muscles had eased. Her hand went down and pulled the head up.

“She still not a fan of me is she?” Waverly asked and dried the cum of her cheeks, with the back of her hand.

“No baby….she hates you….and I’m not a fan either, just your co-worker!” Nicole sniggered and Waverly pecked her lips.

“Ohh yeah I know you really hate, HATE how I make you come all over the place, especially with my face placed in your pussy” Waverly grinned and Nicole slapped her arm.

“Shit this was amazing, never knew talking in the phone while being ‘sexually harassed’ was so fucking sexy and so very difficult,” Nicole explained while brushing the last of her orgasm of herself and Waverly snorted.

“Ha, I’ll give you sexual harassment...But you did good babe… I liked the running the stairs! Okay do you want to take a shower with me! Well before with we go have some food. We need to go over some papers again… we also need to ermh discuss this” Waverly gestured between them. 

“A shower, food and a serious talk with you? Yeah I do not think my evening would be more perfect that that.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Earpers  
> I wish you the happiest Holidays, I truly hope your days will be filled with joy.🙏🌿  
> I'm sending all my love toward you guys.💖❤💕  
> Remember to be kind and to love with all of you   
> Hugs Evsi 🥰❤🙏🌿

“I’m getting a divorce,” Nicole said looking down on her plate. Waverly immediately took her hand that was laying across the table.

“Okay” she whispered and swallowed a lump that had been caught in her throat…. 

“Okay… is that all” Nicole asked her.

“No no, I mean if that is what you want, then I’m happy for you. But if you feel like you are obligated to do so because of this…. whatever this is” Waverly answered while gesturing between them. Waverly took a sip of her wine, and nudged Nicole’s hand with her thumb

“Uhm well I actually wanted a divorce for a long period of time, but Shae have refused it so far… well until now that is. We are supposed to go over the divorce papers when I get home...even if she wants it or not. I for one can’t keep doing this” Nicole sighed hard.

“Well I know what you are talking about, since I self was in that state not long ago… and it took me a gorgeous beautiful redhead to open my eyes. That my life was so much more than what I had...I was not happy in that relationship and you helped me see that.”

“Me?” Nicole looked all confused.

“Yes you Nicole...if we hadn’t had sex in my office, I would never have believed that my life could get any better...I knew what I had with Champ….boring, such a boring life…God” Waverly breathed out.  
“The only thrill I got was when I had a run in with you in the courtroom. That was when I was living...and come on, we both know it shouldn’t be like this! Then we had sex again, fuuuck that was amazing and honestly I already knew at that point that I wanted more with you, waking up next to you made me incredible happy and the morning we had with the kids...Jesus. I knew I wanted more of this life….if I could have a partner that gave me that amount of attention while doing sex, I’m sure that the said partner would be just as attentive in the everyday boring life…. and you made me realize that I craved more...and the more was you.  
I knew you still was with Shae, but for my own sanity and my own happiness, I realized that even if I couldn’t be with you I needed to leave James, because he pulled me down, instead of lifting me up...and that was the best decision I have ever made in my life..  
I’m not saying that you should divorce Shae just because I want more….well I wouldn’t want to impose” 

“But you would love me too right” Nicole smiled and Waverly gave her a small smile.

“Weeell yes…’I’m not gonna lie…. I know that you need time and space...what I’m saying is that you should leave her if you know your life will be a better one to live...being a single parent aint necessarily funny, but I would much rather have it like this, than be living a loveless relationship.” 

“Wow, I know I said this before but you are so strong Waverly, wow” Nicole was staring an awe at the brunette and Waverly felt her cheeks reddened.

“And no I’m not divorcing Shae because of this, it was a long time coming I just needed to get my foot out of my ass and realize that Shae was manipulating me big time…. well and then it doesn’t hurt that it took me two brunette’s to realize, that I was so much more worth than the life I was living, including my daughter.”

“Two brunettes?” Waverly asked unsecure

Yes you and Wynonna, Wynonna helped me to see that Shae’s not worth my love and you helped me to figure out where I really should put my love…which, which I have done for so long without knowing it, Waverly I am in love with you” she said with a shaky voice but continued as Waverly smiled at her” and I know that I’m still married but I figured since we are being honest with one another I should be it to.  
I have been in love with you longer than I even know, all the fights that we have had over the years all the hate… it was never hate, I just thought it was, when in reality it was love, love that I couldn’t handle, for some oddly reason…   
I couldn’t figure out my own feelings, so it was so much easier to hate you instead of embrace you, and the fact that I love you.   
Now I really know it, I know for sure that I love you and whatever outcome this will have, I want you to know that I want you!  
I want the slow mornings too, to wake up next to you, to feel you. You have the same values as I do, you love your child just as much as I do, and want the best for them.” Nicole stopped took a sip of her wine and gave Waverly’s hand a squeeze

“You love me?” The face on Waverly was priceless.

“Yes I do, it just took me long enough to tell you, I mean you already told me!” Nicole winked.

“That's true...because I do, I do love you and I will be true to myself and to you. I don’t think I can live my life and not be true anymore….so where does that leave us?. I want you Nicole and I want to be a part of your life...not just occasionally, but in everyday basis, with everything it has to offer…” Waverly looked at Nicole and locked eyes with her, she continued as the redhead swallowed hard before opening her mouth just a bit. “I want dirty laundry, cooking, I want lunchboxes, coming home to someone who actually who wants me there, I want the bad, the dumb, the silly, the fun, the love, I want the sex…. I want to build a life around you Nicole, together with our kids.” Waverly finished with a low voice.

“Shit Waverly….” Nicole ran a hand through her hair. “ I want all of that too, I want you, I want us….but I need time to end this with Shae...to make sure everything goes in the right order….until then, can we be this?...still have moments like this, were we can cherish each other, were we still can wordship one another, will you wait for me?.” Waverly nodded and gave Nicole a smirky smile.

“Hmm yes, yes I will wait.” 

Wynonna tried her best not to call her best friend, to tell her about her wife and the obscure scene that was laid out in front of her. Well it was not that Wynonna hadn’t been here before...tried to call Nicole, with Shae’s behavior because she had, o boy she had.   
So many times that it now seemed like a cliché, but the more Wynonna pushed the redhead, the more she redrew herself from the problem. Well at least until now that was… that Nicole had asked her to kick Shae’s ass was a big step forward. Moreover, Wynonna wanted nothing else than to plant her big boot right where it belonged.   
Wynonna had always known that Shae was a douchebag and that she never treated her best friend as she should, but it wasn’t Wynonna’s life or marriage for that matter…. Nevertheless, when kids was involved, it all the sudden became Wynonna’s matter! She had to live through a childhood where neglect was the only love you got and the right to fight for yourself.   
For all Wynonna knew Nicole loved her daughter more than anything and watching how Nicole not taking the last step annoyed Wynonna badly… but this, this that was on display. In front of her right now would make her puke or use her fist if she was Waverly, but Wynonna knew how to hold her game face on even if she felt the absolute urge to run or hit.

Wynonna had actually taken the day off, to get away from all the bullshit that was hitting the fan with her sister, her best friend and her on and off boyfriend...Doc...She needed a pause. Doc was killing her with all the baby talk, he had been throwing at her, wanting nothing else than a mini Wynonna running around and to be honest Wynonna never knew if she ever would be ready to be a mom. 

And if so, she would be a shitty one.

Maybe...maybe she would be a shitty one, well it could actually be that she could be someone for a tiny human being, that would needed to be pushed out of her vagina…  
Holy fuck, you actually need to push the thing out to!!!   
Was that actually something she wanted to do to her precious vagina? Wynonna sighed, she actually liked her pussy very much and what it would be different...what if she would rip open and needed stiches just as Waverly had gotten...maybe she should talk to Waverly about that thing...because it seemed that Waverly’s sexlife wasn’t lacking...okay, she needed another drink.  
Wynonna got the attention of the waiter and got another whiskey to her name.  
Shit...was that something she wanted...the whiskey, YES HOLE FUCKING YES...the baby….arghhh.

“Just leave the bottle,” Wynonna said and the waiter placed the bottle next to her glass.

“Well well well, isn’t it my favorite brunette” Shae’s slurry voice called over the bare. Wynonna knew she meant her, but played so stupid so she looked around over her shoulder.

“It’s you silly” shit Wynonna really didn’t want to fucking have a conversation with that hoe….Wynonna’s mind was going berserk as Shae plumbed herself down beside her.  
“I know you are drunk Wynonna, but not that drunk, what brings you to my waterhole?”

“Guacacause me...waterhole?” 

“Yeah, I mean you have your own bar Wynonna, why the fuck aren’t you using that facility instead of going here?”

“Well maybe I needed a change of scene for ones...who knows” Wynonna said as she shrugged her shoulders, before she drowned her tumbler of whiskey. “But just...hmmm” Wynonna shoke her head. “why, why are you here Shae….you have been here so long...and I have watched you, and the scene you put out in front of yourself, what are you doing man.” Wynonna questioned.

“Have it ever occurred to you, that I need space Wynonna!...that maybe your precious Nicole is such a big handful that sucks out my energy, together with the little beast!!!... Yeah” Shae laughed a little and drank the last of her beer, she snatched Wynonna’s bottle of whiskey and took a long drag

“Hey lady...that’s mine whiskey, get your own” Wynonna’s grapped the bottle and pulled it towards her.  
“If you sticking around, buy your own poison, it’s not like you don’t have the money for it….gorgeous lady doctor” Wynonna’s said with a raised brow and a smirk, she took a long drag from her bottle looking her eyes into Shae’s.  
Shae pinched her eyes together as if she was hiding something….she just nodded.

”okay, Wynonna...I’ll buy my own, but you’ll buy the first drink...I think you kinda own me a drink...don’t you!” Shae tried as she pushed herself a bit closer to Wynonna.

“and why would I owe you shit Shae...I came here to forget my own life for a bit...but no then you pop up and everything just flashed back to me...Jesus fucking Crist on a cracker,” Wynonna slipped her hand through her hair, the alcohol was running through her blood and she could feel the rush slowly starting.   
Wynonna knew she should leave, but she also knew she needed to get Shae to speak...the fact that Shae even was in there, in daylight...and not at work. Why was she so drunk already? Wynonna knew Nicole was working from her own office these days, so she could get the schedule work together with Laura’s school...she also knew that the redhead had filed for divorce….it hadn't been more than a week since Waverly and Nicole had been away to court, but she could swear that she saw them everywhere together...Never touching or anything remotely gross...Wynonna wasn’t stupid even if her sister sometimes believed that, Wynonna knew when she had seen her sister the day after, that her and Nicole had found each other’s arms again, like a magnetic force that keep pulling at them, and Wynonna was not someone to deny that they were the perfect fit...almost like soulmates.

Honestly she wouldn’t even be surprised if they showed up with bite marks one their necks to show that they was taken, and if Nicole jumped out as and Alpha and Waverly as an omega...nothing would surprise Wynonna in that part... and if Waverly came and somehow shoved a pregnancy test, she would just be shaking her head knowing that two lesbians as them, would actual be able to making one another pregnant...with that amount of pheromones and boning anything could happen...and yes Wynonna also believed in fairy’s.

A hand on her thigh shoke Wynonna out of her thoughts. 

“About that drink?” Shae whispered at her.

“Yeah….well okay what do you want?” Wynonna scuffed 

“Hmm, I’ll take a beer please” Shae flirted and Wynonna tried to shake it off.  
She had seen how Shae had been all over another woman, how she have had tried to persuade the other woman…. Wynonna knew she needed to say something, hence the call to Nicole. That she still had to do.   
Wynonna was many things, but unfaithful friend was not one she had on her resume. 

Wynonna had never liked Shae, in all the years that Nicole and herself had been besties, she had never once been invited over for dinner...and 8 years still counting says a lot...not that Wynonna minded and when she had asked her best friend about it. The answer came promptly. “Wyn, why on earth should I take you home with me, when you despite my wife” Nicole had looked at her like the most natural thing in the world… and Nicole was not wrong. Wynonna hated Shae, well she didn’t knew her to hate her. However, she hated her actions and what she was doing to Nicole and to Laura.

That Shae had agreed to even become a mom in the first place was a shocker for Wynonna and when Nicole had announced that they were pregnant, she had to pull the strongest power out of herself not to scream at Nicole for choosing such a deusebag as a mom...but then again, Wynonna had done the same thing at Waverly, when they had announced that she was pregnant together with the chump...she had to swallow a big lump in her throat not to ask her sister if she wasn't making a big mistake.  
She had in her quit mind said more than once ‘what the fuck did I say… ha I was right’ well she couldn’t say that to her sister and best friend, but she sure as hell could say it to herself and even Shae too, if the night worked in her favor.

“You still haven’t told me exactly why you are here?” Shae tried again as she accepted her beer.

“Yeah well that makes the two of us” Wynonna fired back “but if you will tell me, why you are here instead of at your work and why I just had to witness you, my best friend’s wife, tried to persuade some young lady?….I will try not to punch you…. I will literally hold my fist back, well that is if you tell me what the fuck you are doing here?” Wynonna finished.   
Shae moved herself even closer, closer than Wynonna even liked anyone to be, almost climbing her lap.   
Wynonna pushed her a bit away.

“I don't think you need to be in my lap to talk lady!”

“Okay...fine, fine I know you are Nicole’s best friend, but there have always been something about you….well anyway...I’m just here for fun, Nicole’s no fun.” 

“Wow, okay you think she’s no fun, I actually think that she is funny as fuck”

“Well you have never lived with the stiff rule following woman, who’s only priority is her daughter…”

“Wow wow wow, her daughter...sorry but it is your daughter too, if I'm not completely wrong!!!” Wynonna almost shouted at her.

“Calm yourself, Wynonna! You know what I mean, and your temper is getting the best of you… it’s not like before… like when it was just me and Nicole…. she have changed and I haven’t” shae shrugged her shoulders.

“Well that figures, she grew up to be a responsible adult and you didn’t…. okay I get it you don’t want Laura… but that doesn’t explain why you are here in the first place...drinking you day away.”

“I’m not...well today I am. I really just don’t like being at home”

“That is the oddest answer I have ever gotten in my life” Wynonna shoke her head.

“Yeah well, it’s true...I really don’t like being home with Nicole anymore”  
“Anymore...it’s not exactly new...Shae don’t try to say anything...I know it all.” Wynonna tapped her nose.  
There was shouting from the entrance that caught Wynonna’s attention.

“Babe...Hey babe over here” a woman was waving in Wynonna’s attention…

“What the fuck is it with all these ladies that want my body” she groaned and turned to look at shae, who looked scared as fuck and all she wanted to do was become one with the wall.  
The woman was coming closer toward Wynonna and she was about to say something when the woman reached them.

“Hey baby, who is your friend?” the woman kissed Shae and nodded toward Wynonna.

“Uhm...she...ehh...” shae looked all pale and the words was not coming out of her mouth.

“Yeah Shae...who’s your friend?” Wynonna questioned as she stood from her place, Shae was looking from Wynonna to the lady and back again.

“Come on tell her Shae...who your friend is?” Wynonna pushed her to speak up, but nothing was coming from her “Well the cat got her tongue, but I will introduce myself, hi I’m Wynonna” Wynonna said as she extracted her hand in a greeting.

“Wow, you are some lady huh...well hi Wynonna, I’m Louisa...ehh where do you each other from?” Louisa asked.

“Ohh, I’m Shae’s wife’s’ best friend” Wynonna answered with a sweetness that almost could give her an Oscar.

“Wait what? Wife?” Louisa looked like she had seen a ghost. And turned her faced to Shae.

“Yeah...I know it sounds cray right! And I am sorry because you genuinely look like you have absolutely no fucking idea whatsoever and for that I am sorry.” Wynonna continued.

“Wife….what are you talking about...I’m her girlfriend and have been that for the last year.” Louisa said utterly confused.

“Wow, okay Shae I must say...you could actually win an Oscar...playing double tag...holy fucking shit Shae! you’re not just good, Ohh you are fucking amazing...okay I would give you a golden globe or maybe even an Oscar with this performance” Wynonna starred at Shae and the to Louisa.   
“In that case I should probably tell you that she also have a daughter...Laura” Wynonna finished before she turned from the bar and walked out with her whiskey in tow.

Once out on the street Wynonna felt she could breathe again, it wasn’t that she could handle a situation like that, she would rather not. Nevertheless, it affected her that this was her best friend’s wife that was doing this shit... Wynonna was going to tell Nicole, of course she would. First, she needed to get something of her chest. and it was not that Wynonna didn’t knew that Nicole had been cheating on Shae and YES that was wrong...but one-night stands was a fucking different story, than having a girlfriend on the side for over a year...So she almost ran back into the bar.

“SHAE you cheating cunt, in every single possible way…. how the fuck could you treat Nicole and apparently also Louisa like this” Wynonna looked to Louisa and she could see that the tears was running.

“I’m sorry Louisa, but I cannot let this scum of a pickle threat any woman like this, and that includes you” Wynonna would slap Shae, fuck she wanted to slap her.  
Shae got to her feet and was throwing herself at Wynonna.

“I wish I just had smacked you one, when I first saw you in here” shae hissed between her teeth.  
She lounged after Wynonna, whom still in her drunken state saw the punch, she stepped back one pace and Shae misjudged her stance, stumble over her own feet, and hit the ground with a thump. Wynonna was quick so as she was laying there she kicked her hard in lower belly. Well that’s what she thought until Shae screamed out loud:

“FUCK YOU WYNONNA, WHY THE FUCK DID YOU KICK ME IN MY VAGINA” 

“Because you fucking deserved to be kicked in the clit, fucking cheater.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year...is it to late to say that?  
> Well ether way I'm going to wish you all the happiest new year, and i hope that 2021 will be slightly better than the year we just left. Even though the first 8 days of January does look dark indeed.  
> Alas, I do have hopes and wishes to let 2021 be an amazing year and I crosses my fingers that it will turn to its best possible behavior 🤩 ( feel like I'm talking to one of my kids😂)  
> Be kind to everyone and love even higher.  
> It will all turn out great.
> 
> All my love to you  
> Evsi 🌿❤

“I need to talk to you Haught” Wynonna threw a fist into Nicole stomach and took a hit herself in the left side of her ribs

“Okay...well then talk, you never seem to have a problem speaking your fucking mind….asshole” Nicole said in between breath’s

“It’s delicate” Wynonna huffed as she deflected Nicole fist

“Like that have ever been a matter to you...huh...delicate” Nicole laughed and took a step forward, aimed a kick toward Wynonna’s belly.

“Yeah...for once I just need to be honest and real Haught.” Wynonna blocked the kick. “And it’s not easy shit” she puffed.

“Well, if it aint easy then just spit it out would ya??...is this about me and Waverly?”

“No...But I will tell you that, if you break her heart again I will fucking kill you, you asshole” Wynonna yelled as she grasped Nicole’s arm and pulled her around and over her shoulder. Nicole landed with a hump on the mat.  
“Uhmp…..shit that hurts” Wynonna was on top of Nicole in a ruff, trying to hit her best friend in all the good places.  
“Wait Wynonna….fuck...aww” Wynonna hit her collarbone “why are you so angry with me?” Nicole shouted while trying to defend herself from the raining fists that were covering her upper torso.

“Because it’s so fucking hard to say to you…. just easier to hit you instead”

“WHAT HAVE I DONE?” Nicole screamed at Wynonna. She twisted herself under Wynonna, managed to get her right leg free, and within a second she had wrapped it around Wynonna’s torso and pushed her down to the ground with a grunt and Wynonna’s breathe was hit out of her.  
Wynonna hissed and Nicole snaked herself from Wynonna’s grip and up on top of her. Nicole gripped her wrists and slammed them to the mat.

“WHAT WYNONNA!!!” Nicole spit at her best friend. Nicole punched her face while screaming again… “Spit it out Wynonna”

“Aghr...get of me Haught!” Wynonna tried her best to fight her friend of herself but in vain.

“NO….no” Nicole’s breath was hard and she was sweating like a pig “You have been so weird the last couple of weeks, you and I have always been honest with each other….so why should this be any different.” Nicole punched Wynonna’s face.

“Not the face you asstwat… and no we haven't been honest Haughtshit!”

“What the hell WY….oh fuck” Wynonna had used a weak moment to get a grip on Nicole and flipped her of her. they tumbled around on the mat tried to find them self and their balance Nicole scrambled from the ground and Wynonna back flipped herself up, jumping a bit and getting her breath.

“When in this...” Wynonna gestured between them “...have you ever honest...you fucked my sister”

“What!!! ….is that you are pissed about” Nicole asked and Wynonna kick out for her.

“NO”

“Well just to your info...Waverly started!” Nicole said with innocent

“Gross...just don’t”

“Don’t what? If you need to be mad at me, I really just want to know what the fuck I did….” she threw multiple punches at Wynonna. “Waverly started...she fucked me against her desk...so YES WYNONNA...she started...but it is true...AWW...shit that one hurted….fuck Wy” Nicole jumped around on one leg and trying to ease the pain in her shin.  
Nicole bent over and supported her hands on her knees…

“Okay I’m sorry if that is what you are upset about….I did keep Waverly as a secret to you...hell I even kept her a secret for myself….not that I would make that mistake ever again!”

“Good...and yes that is true you lied about that, even when Waverly had told me….just...do you ever think that Waverly would have secrets for me?”

“Well I hoped that she would have kept this one...but I guess it’s okay...Wy I love her”

“Yeah….well you better, she’s in fucking love with you, it’s so gross all the heart eyes and the pinning...god I have had enough of your bullshit. Now, just go for what you really want...and if that is Waverly you have me blessing or whatever!”

“Okay you start to freak me out here” Nicole said as she slumped herself down on the madras while waving her hands in ‘I had enough’ gesture. Wynonna threw herself down next to her and fist bumped her friend.

“We did well today” She breathed out

“Yeah”

“Yeah Haughtshot you are a worthy opponent”

“Well thank you Miss Earp.” Nicole teased and Wynonna sat up, bowing with her head between her legs.

“Shae’s been cheating on you!” she said in a low voice not looking at Nicole.

“Yeah...I kinda guessed that” Nicole said in a monotone voice

“No Nicole, you don’t….she really did a number on you...and I might have kicked her in her clit!”

“Wait what….you kicked her in her clit”

“Yes” Wynonna laughed

“Wow...okay” Nicole followed and before she knew of it both women was laying on the ground crying in laughter

“Yeah Nicole, she kinda deserved it” the brunette got out between laughs

“You called me Nicole….what’s wrong with you?”

“I don’t know….NICOLE...but it will probably never happen again….god I love you my friend, but that wife of yours needs to go...so far away...fuck I hate her.”

“Okay...what are you not telling me here? I mean I had a clue that she was cheating on me, I mean I did it too, with Waverly...and okay I am not proud of it”

“I don’t know ….aren’t you?” Wynonna cut in.

“Ahmm okay I am ….I mean have you seen your sisterfuck she is so fucking sexy and loving and I don’t know Wynonna! I want a life with her...she have really gotten under my skin, everything about her just screams more, screams so much much more. Wy I love her and I really want to build a future with her...she is my dream woman” Nicole sat up straight and looked into Wynonna’s eyes.

“You asked me ones what my type is….and I have really thought a lot about it, my type is everything that your sister is...warm, kind, loving, graceful and most of all genuine. I love her like no other...and its fucking scary...all these years...just in front of me, all these years with a partner that I really haven’t been loving like I should…..so I guess my type is just Waverly”

“okay, you are so fucking sap Haught...but I get it...the tiny amazon warrior, who have a fighting soul like no one else….if it wasn’t my sister and I was into the lady parts I would most definitely been going after her...hell I would have been going after you as well. You two are fucking amazing…. fuck okay… marry my sister if you want, I mean who doesn’t want your best friend as your sister in law.”

“Wow there lady… don’t you think I need to have my divorce to go through first though? and you don’t even know where Waverly stands! I mean she said she would wait for me.” Nicole shrugged her shoulders and Wynonna stared intensely at her friend.

“She will…. but back to the delicate issue here! I am sorry that I am the one that tells you this, but the reason I kicked Shae in her cunt is because not only have she been cheating on you… but she have been lying as well”

“Sorry to break it to you Wy, but cheating and lying in this case is the same goddamn thing.” Nicole broke her off

“Yeah no… she have been living a double life the last year together with a wonderful woman named Louisa, who had absolutely no clue about neither you nor Laura.” Nicole felt like she had been hit in her face, not by Wynonna’s fist but by a truck… how had this even been possible, Nicole knew so very well that shae had fled the house, but she had worked many nights shifts or...well okay maybe not then

“Wait what exactly what are you telling me Wynonna?”

“I’m telling you that you need to find yourself a fucking amazing lawyer that can kill your ex-wife in a courtroom.”

“Tell me what I need to know Wynonna” Nicole said with a stern voice

_“Because you deserved to be kicked in the clit, fucking cheater”_

_“Yeah well, thanks and now piss off Wynonna and stay the fuck away from me,” Shae shouted but Wynonna had other plans so she sat down on top of the brunette._

_“Do you really think I would let this slip? I thought you knew me Shae, I thought you knew I was a bit psycho…” Wynonna whispered while leaning forward and grabbed Shae’s wrist and pinned her to the floor._

_“Just tell me why you would do this to someone… someone that actually love you” she looked up at Louisa whose cheeks were drenched in tears… Wynonna wasn’t in doubt. Louisa had been played well too… and the look she had been giving shae at her arrival said it all… love, affection, caring… but now it was despair, hurt, Louisa wasn’t Wynonna’s responsibility but she felt like she needed to take her under her wings for some oddly reason that Wynonna couldn’t explain… she needed the truth out even though it wasn’t hers to get… but Nicole wasn’t there and couldn’t speak and was probably never gonna get the truth if Wynonna didn’t took the fight for her friend._

_“You like to play them around like kittens…. huh… what do you get out of it.” Wynonna snared and started into Shae’s eyes, that was flickering and not holding focus._

_“Nothing” Shae bickered back._

_“Well we both know that’s a lie…” Wynonna tightened her grip on the wrists. "you are a fucking snake Shae...Well no matter what, I’m going to find the truth about this...and also, you fucking owe your soon to be ex-wife and you soon to be ex-girlfriend a humungous explanation and apology” Shae sighed and let go of her temptation to get Wynonna off her._

_“Okay, okay...but I need to talk to Loui first, so please let me go…” Wynonna jumped off and Shae scrambled herself from the ground. Wynonna turned away from what may not be a comfortable conversation._   
_She have had enough of those conversations in her life...the uncomfortable ones, but that didn’t stop her to still get into them, well when she felt it was the right thing to do...and with this particular woman it was. She took a sip of her bottle and turned around to see that Louisa was leaving the bar._   
_Shae sat down next to Wynonna and sighed hard._

_“Whenever you are ready!” Wynonna eloquently told Shae and the twitch in Shae’s eyes showed her weakness._

_“Okay...I have been together with Louisa for a year, I love her and I would really really like it to stay like this...she wants to think about it”_

_“Ha” Wynonna snorted “what’s there even to think about….okay proceed” she encouraged Shae._

_“I wasn’t happy with Nicole, but I couldn’t leave her!” Shae looked to the ground and Wynonna sensed that the woman rather wanted to be swallow whole and thrown into hell than speaking her mind._   
_“I used her” shae whispered “I used her for so long….I know it’s bad, but I just knew that I could because Nicole would do anything to make our marriage work...you know the oath and shit….and also I needed her money” Wynonna didn’t say a word to what she just have heard, instead she punched Shae in between her boobs, god she wanted to hurt the woman next to her._

_“WHAT THE FUCK WYNONNA”_

_“Don’t Wynonna me…you did this to yourself, you should really have your ass whooped and of what you just told me…what does that mean?” the tone was filled with disdain._

_“I’m broke, I don’t have anything...I got fired from my job a little year ago...a difficult decision had to made and it turned wrong...so hospital fired me. I couldn’t tell Nicole...so to speak frankly I just used her”_

_“Well in that case… I’m not even sorry for you Shae, your actions tells everything I need to know about you...you will give Nicole her divorce, you will let her get Laura, you will not one single time protest about what is happening...you never wanted Laura is that correct?”_   
_Shae nodded at this, but did not respond otherwise._

_“Okay...talk to Nicole and then leave...don’t even question anything...if not, you and I will see each other again and I will not be subtle, I will rip you clit out of your body while drinking my whiskey...got it!” Shae nodded again._

_“Now piss off” Wynonna took a long drag at her bottle as she watched Shae leave the bar._

Nicole flopped down to the mat “are you fucking kidding me?” she breathed out. “Fuck Wynonna...I hate her even more now...no that’s a lie, but I really don’t like her” the tears was rolling down her cheeks. “Okay, it all makes so much sense right now” Nicole sulked.

“I’m sorry, but I knew I needed to get her to speak”  
“No no no it’s fine Wynonna….though you should have been hitting her some more. She haven't been speaking to me...she barely been at the house, since I told her I wanted the divorce. When was this?”

“Last week” Wynonna responded flatly

“Okay...thank you Wynonna, I mean it. I know you could just have walked out or not have told me. It just make so much sense, so thank you. It’s not that I can use it now that im the one who asked for the divorce...but it makes total sense now,” Nicole sobbed.

“I would say any time...but it just doesn’t fit well in my mouth...anyway you need to take your shit and leave for work...I’m gonna be late myself. Same time next week?” she asked her redheaded friend.

“Yep, that would be great...if I’m not in jail for doing stupid things to shae” Nicole blurted out

“Good point, but try for once to be a nice girl and behave...and don’t pester my sister too much would ya?”

“To late Wynonna...I came directly from her house”

“Shit haughty….how the hell did you get this kind of energy. you seize to amaze me...your stamina must be over the hill and also gross, so wait…wait I’ve been battling around in Waverly’s sweat and cum?...wait no, no don’t tell me. I really really do not need to know this at all. Now go on” Wynonna pushed her friend out of the room toward the baths.

“Hey Wy” Waverly answered the phone.

“Sup sis”

“I really couldn’t tell you, you are the one calling me?” Waverly said with a questioned voice

“Oh shit, that’s right, uhm can I come over tonight...well that’s if haughty with a body is not coming over”

“And what do you mean with that exactly?” Waverly raised a brow and waited in excitement to hear what her sister had to say

“I mean that I know she was a your place last night and morning too...so this casual something that you two are having seems to be a lot more?...or is it just me? You do know the divorce still need to be processed and with the new Intel I provided Nicole with this morning, it will be one hell of a ride for her.”

“That sounds serious? What are you not telling Wy?”

“Well everything, because it not my story to tell...so if you want to hear something you need to ask you lover instead of me?”

“Wy she is not my lover...well she is, but not as often that you might think...I am waiting on her though. Waiting for her to be ready and unmarried, so I can take her out on a prober date”

“That sounds so sweet and disgusting...but I guess that what this is what young ones do these days” Wynonna made barf sounds in the phone.

“So mature Wynonna”

“I know...anyhow...a date, we’ll have a date tonight, I will cook” the big sister confirmed and Waverly gasped in the phone.

“NO...please no Wynonna; I really don’t want a food poison. However, a date...hmm a date would be nice. 8 o’clock at my place” Waverly said with a chipper voice

“Sounds about right, see ya later sis”

“Yes, see you later” Waverly hung up the phone and returned to her laptop.

“Wow that was…. so a date tonight Huh?” Nicole voice was filled with venom and Waverly turned from her chair not have seen the redhead, that she had spent ours with been naked, whispering pet names, moaning out her name, made her cum for the umpteenth times, walking into the office.

Was she jealous? And if so, how could she be. It wasn’t as if she was free on the marked anyway…and yes, Waverly had said she would wait on her. Moreover, she would…but somehow the divorce seemed to last forever and Waverly knew she was impatient, especially when it came to Nicole…in Waverly’s world, they would be dating by now. Nevertheless, Nicole was not there yet …the last month that had barely seen each other, giving the fact that Nicole needed to sort her divorce out. Waverly had offered to help with the practical things, but Nicole had declined…so Waverly just waited on Nicole to finish and she gave her the time and space she needed.

“Well! Yes I got a date...no…its Wynonna, well so no I wouldn’t call it that,” Waverly said knowing her heart just wanted the woman standing next to her.

“Wow, well good for you” Nicole said and turned away from Waverly.

“Nicole come on its Wynonna, why do you get so offended of that.”” Waverly asked knowing that she would not get a right answer, but she also knew that she needed to have cleared the air giving the fact they were working together on this case and she really really liked the redhead.

“So a date with your sister then? Okay….it just seems weird. It’s Nothing Waverly...nothing just...let’s get on with this”

The morning seemed to snail away and when lunchtime hit, Waverly knew she needed to get some air.

the air in the office had been loaded with anything but lovely...giving the fact that their night had been filled with it…filled with love.

“Jesus Christ” Waverly muttered to herself as she ran a hand through her hair. The same time as Nicole was walking by her with her bag over her shoulder.

“I will work from home this afternoon; I’m on my email if you need anything.” The redhead said as she walked out.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy Sunday🥳
> 
> Be kind and love with everything you have.  
> ❤

Waverly followed the redheads back as she walked out of the office...what the actual fuck.  
Some days Nicole was such a delight to be next to and others she would be so touchy and unreasonable like the half could be enough, but Waverly understood and Nicole had her reasons, she was going through a divorce, which seemed to be a long run. However, this morning Nicole had been borderline maniac toward Waverly, for having Wynonna over for a date night.  
Question in reality, was as Waverly saw it, - did Nicole not believe her? Was she really believing that she would go on a date with someone else than her! Even if she had told Nicole that she would wait for her!

The truth - Waverly would wait forever for Nicole to be ready.

Maybe she should just run after her, hold her close and tell her how much she loved her.  
Alas, she knew when her mood was as bad as this, she should stay away. Instead, she picked up her phone and dialed her sister. Waverly knew that Wynonna probably wouldn’t talk about what was going on with Nicole, but she needed a hug from her.

“Sup sis” the oldest of the Earp’s replied

“Are you at Shorty’s?” Waverly asked and hoped that her sister would be.

“Check”

“Okay, pour me a drink I’m coming in hot” 

“Haught?” Wynonna questioned

“NO…just hot”

“So no Haught?”

“No Wynonna god dammit, just pour me a drink” Waverly shook her head and hung up the phone while collecting her things, before heading out of the office she bumped into Mercedes.

“Miss Earp, how is the case coming along? I’m hoping you will be able to get him behind bars pretty soon?” Mercedes asked though she knew it was a case that wasn’t going to solve itself fast… it was gonna take time.

“Mrs. Gardner thanks it going very well, I’m sure we will be able to get him soon, but as you know this case is complicated and will take some time. But both Mrs. Haught and I are working our asses off to get there for you”

“I know! Trust me I know, I‘ve seen the hours you two have put into this case, so I’m very confident.  
And thank you for coming back and doing this, because I have eyes my friend so I know that you two have a history or still have, I really don’t care… what matters is that you do your work” Mercedes said with a smile.

“Well in the case I promise you that we are very professional about this” Waverly smiled and so did Mercedes.

“Well now if you would excuse me, I have a meeting to attend to and you have to talk to redhead,” Mercedes said in a caring tone.

“Ehh how did…” Mercedes cut in

“Because as she stormed out of this building she mumbled and I quote “Fucking Waverly Earp” so I guess you need to talk to her.” She squeezed Waverly’s arm and gave her a knowing look.

“You’re right” she sighed “but first I need a drink at Shorty’s”

“Ohh shit, yes good plan- please give Wynonna a slap from me would ya and have a great weekend” and with that Mercedes walked fast toward her next appointment.

“Do you think I’m too much??”

“Is there a question in that sentence baby girl?” Wynonna answered her sister, laughing while doing so.

“Jesus Wynonna, okay I rephrase the question, am I to demanding toward Nicole... do you think I’m too much, or not enough, am I to clingy?” Waverly took a sip of her beer while playing with the label.  
“I mean I know Nicole, but not like you do. We haven’t got to know one another like regular dating couples”

“I know Waves”

“I mean we fuck and hang around one another for a small piece of time and that is cool, but I want to get to know the real Nicole. Not the cocky ass fucking Nicole caught that I hate to love and love to hate… I have just scratched the surface of what she have to offer… and, I like what I see… I really like it but I want more, so much more. I said I would wait for her and I will, but god dammit, how can it take so fucking long?” Waverly groaned and almost slammed her forehead down on the bar.

“You know her, you are her friend!… what’s going on? Should I step back a bit, should leave her alone. Cut her off until she is fully ready or what? Wy give me something I can work with!” Waverly was almost begging her sister for answers.

“I can’t Waves, she is the only one that can tell you what she wants, but she loves you, argh its fucking annoying. I really want to slap her for it though, well I did this very morning.” Wynonna caressed her ribs and was a moment back where Nicole’s jab hurt her ribs.

“I was on the phone with you and I said date out loud, and it was almost as she back flipped and didn’t believed me when I said that I had a date with you!”

“Well she have a lot on her mind right now, I gave her some nasty details about her wife, so that have maybe done the trick for her. Still it is not my story to tell - but hey, what about we crash Nicole’s place tonight instead and have a bonfire in her yard? I mean then she can see that we ARE having a date...and you two dorks can maybe get the air cleared. Don’t worry Waves, she is most definitely worth the wait, and she will have you when the time comes.”

“Who are you and what have you done to my sister,” Waverly asked with a raised brow.

“I don’t know, but I have to do something good to you, now that the scoreboard is a tie, I need to have something to put my mind into now that the bets are on a hold” Wynonna pinched her nose

“I’m not getting rich, while you two nerds are working on the same case, so I better let my mind be a bit preoccupied with getting you two dorks play the same game…. but you need to get your game going, the participants are getting nervous and they are getting really really restless”

“What the actual fuck Wynonna… are your betting money on this?”

“Like hell I am, it a big pot we have built up this year…. normally it’s settled around Christmas but not this time, nope this time you had to go wopsi do and plays all nicely together as a team… Christ on crack, do me a favor and find a lawsuit fast so we can settle this year’s battle would ya!” Wynonna drawled as starred hard at her sister

“Okay never mind, there she is my reckless sister” Waverly said deadpanned 

To say Nicole was furious was an understatement… Shae! What the hell had she been doing? Nicole rolled over Wynonna’s retell repeatedly. Some things she could see, like a pattern and it all made sense, to why Shae had been so off for so long.  
It totally made sense, when Nicole had tried to divorce her, now nearly a half a year ago that shae refused; she had convinced Nicole that they could be as they had always been….  
Nevertheless, nothing even became close… well, she had only been going after the money anyway.

The dots in Nicole’s head started to connect. 

She could have taking it more easily, if she knew that Shae ‘just’ had cheated on her… but she have had another relationship for that amount of time scared Nicole, that she had been this blind, so so blind to the very fact that her own wife only used her for money.

She was pacing her living room, not knowing how to handle herself at the moment.  
Nicole had made sure that Laura was gone for the evening and Stephanie had gladly taking the little girl for the night.  
The feelings that was bobbling trough Nicole was so massive and so uncontrolled like something she had never felt before. She wanted to find shae to confront her, tell her how she felt about this, but then again - did it even matter.  
She had already filed for divorce, Wynonna had already woman-handled her and Nicole was emotional over Shae, but she was most hurt by the betrayal…. fair enough, she had cheated herself, but not having a full relationship by the side, living a double life! Moreover, taking her money while doing so.

However, in all honesty, Nicole was angrier with herself for treating Waverly like she did today. She hated herself for have acted this way. Like a stupid teenager that was jealous  
How the hell could she take something out of context, and in her own damn confused mind believed that Waverly would go on a date with someone else, especially because she more than once had said that she would wait for Nicole to be free on market…  
Just last night… well it wasn’t even night it was early morning; Waverly had whispered that she loved her and she couldn’t wait to take her on a prober date.

The thought of the tiny brunette made Nicole feel calmer, she had an effect on her that she never knew she could have. The emotions that Waverly could produce in Nicole was so much more than Nicole could ever had imagined.  
First the hate. Then the confusion, then madness, then light, until love had shoved itself to her.  
In the end, everything was so easy with Waverly. It was always easy.

The hate to Waverly that had been in her for so many years. Every time she saw the brunette, nicole always have had an urge to slap her so badly…and when someone had mentioned Waverly’s name she had had wrinkled her nose…Anger was always bobbling inside of her when Waverly arrived at any case or meeting they would do.

How Nicole had been able to make the smallest conflict, into a major argument and it was always ending out with a lot of swearing and shouting profanities at each other. Like they were five years old. 

That feeling ‘hate’ was something Nicole had always admired, because how could you click so quick with someone, only to completely fail with someone else. And exactly that was why Nicole always felt drawn to Waverly even though she absolutely dreaded the woman… but also why she was so intrigued by the feisty firecracker that always made her fume in the courtroom. 

The banter and inevitable hurting words that made both of them crack up faster than stripper on a pole.

Nicole missed that, she missed the banter, the shouting in the halls, the ‘how far can I take this shit out, before the other one explodes’ the excessive flirting that never was anything but cruel teasing. The looks, the small touches that never had meant anything, but yet it had all meant something, it made sense, every hateful conversation, every shouting battle, every flirtatious look or lingering touch…. It had meant so much more than Nicole had ever imagined… it had always been love, she was just not in tune with her own feelings, that she could actual see that Waverly was the woman for her… and if she was honest if Waverly hadn’t kissed her and also fucked that particular day, she would still had been trying to save her miserable joke of a marriage.

Waverly! Nicole thought, she really needed to find her and apologize to her.  
She needed Waverly in her life and this was not up for discussion. The way Nicole had felt this very morning, like she belonged right next the Waverly in the homestead.

Nicole grabbed her jacket, purse and her keys and almost ran to the door. She ripped it open and before she could step out a speechless Waverly Earp almost crashed into her.

“Fudge nuggets” Waverly gasped and Nicole help her back up straight  
“Hi, hi waves… what are you doing here?” Nicole said with surprise and Waverly found her pose again, was staring hard at Nicole, and before Nicole could say another word Waverly stepped a pace forward and placed a finger in her chest.

“WHAT IS THE FRICKING WRONG WITH YOU?” Waverly thundered and Nicole shrunk a little in her posture, not knowing what to respond.

“HOW DARE YOU PRESUME THAT I WOULD GO ON A DATE WITH ANYONE BUT YOU??”

“Waverly please stop yelling at me! And I’m sorry, but I took it out of context and I’m a” Waverly poked her even harder in her chest and thereby forced Nicole backwards.

“I CANT EVEN WITH YOU! EVEN THIS MORNING, WHEN I TOLD YOU THAT I WOULD WAIT, THAT I LOVE YOU AND THAT WE FIT PERFECTLY TOGETHER” the anger in Waverly was not mistaken and Nicole completely understood why.

“Waves please let me explain… I know I read this wrong, and I’m sorry”

“DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW HARD YOU ARE TO READ HUH!!” Waverly pushed Nicole back against the wall, pinning her to it.

“FIRST YOU HATE ME, THEN YOU LIKE ME, THEN YOU IGNORE ME ONLY TO HATE ME AGAIN BUT STILL WANTS ME… “Waverly sighed hard “Am I that bad that you don’t want me, or am I just a toy for you?” Waverly bowed her head, the latter was whispered, and the anger switched to sadness.

No...Nononono no Waverly, god no… I love you, and I want you. You are definitely not a toy,” Nicole said with desperation in her voice. She placed her finger under her chin and lifted it up, but Waverly kept her eyes down.

“Waverly please look at me!” Nicole begged and dipped her head down so she could catch Waverly’s eyes. But Waverly still deflected.

“Darling, if you merely was a toy, I would not have been standing here right now, trying to get you to look me in the eyes, as you did this very morning - the way we made each other feel. You are not at toy, nor have you ever been. I love you Waverly… god, woman you have no idea how much you mean to me. The way you hold me, kiss me, touch me… I truly just hope you can feel it from me too.  
I know I was an ass and for that, I’m sorry. I was just so fucked up with some news that Wynonna threw at me about Shae… and all the sudden I saw ghost everywhere… god Waverly you are so fucking amazing and the only woman that I should ever have had in the first place. Back in school, man all the times we fought all the discussions and debates where we were shouting at one another. I knew I was drawn to you and you intrigued the fuck out of me, but I thought it was hate… it wasn’t, it was love… all these years Waverly… it have always been you. I know this now and god I wished I had figured out a lot before.  
I cannot undo the past, but I am sure as hell won't go into my future without you. I want it all with you...I want the house, the car, the pets, the kids and even more kids if you want...I want a life where I can wake up next to you every morning...I want a life where I know I can be happy...waves, darling you make me so damn happy... Baby look at me please.” Nicole hoped that Waverly would see her, see the real Nicole...the Nicole who loved the feisty brunette, the Nicole who hated the competition in the courtroom, the Nicole who craved Waverly when they were naked, but even more when they were together with the kids...she hoped that Waverly would see.

“Waverly...I love you. And have been doing for so long...baby please look at me” Waverly slowly raised her eyes to meet Nicole’s, the look was everything Nicole could ever had wished for, even though there was tears on the brim, they just shone like golden stars and the hope blossomed in them...Nicole had stared into those beautiful eyes a thousand times. Nevertheless, none of those times could compare to this.

“God, Waves your eyes are just so beautiful,” Nicole gasped.

“Did you mean what you just said?” Waverly muttered holding her gaze

“Yes, baby every word” Nicole said with sincerity, not letting Waverly’s eyes go.

“Good, because it have always been you too” Waverly said as she leaned forward and kissed Nicole like she never kissed her before.

“Are you two done now...all this sappy shit makes me wanna puke...argh pull your ass’s together and let’s get drunk” Wynonna said as she walked through the door with a bottle of whiskey.

“WYNONNA” both Waverly and Nicole yelled in unison.

“WHAT!!...I thought you had started the bonfire already, wasn’t it how our date should be like...whiskey and bonfire?” Wynonna said with an accusing tone before she stomped past them with a beeline for the garden.

“I am so sorry for my sisters’ behavior” Waverly sighed.

“Yeah well I’m not really happy about my best friend behavior either...so just let it be, it is Wynonna!” Nicole said with a shoulder shrug

“Wait best friend?” Waverly sounded so surprised.

“Yes, best friend” Nicole said with proudness in her voice.

“Shit, she could have told me you two were bestie besties” Waverly pulled Nicole in for another kiss. “Okay...do you believe me now that my date was with Wynonna? Waverly said as she pulled away and started to walk out to the garden.

“Yes, and I am sorry”

“I know”

“Good, because god dammit Waverly I love you” the redhead sang

“And I love you...uhm, do you need a lawyer regarding the news that you have from Shae?”

“Actually I might think I do”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday, you guys are fricking fantastic.🥰  
> I really don't have the words, for all the love you show me❤
> 
> be kind and love with all of you.  
> stay positive and remember love heals.🥰

“Your sister sure do know how to drink” Nicole retorted with a slurred voice while starring into the bonfire, poking the wood with her foot.

“Yep, but that doesn’t mean she can hold her liquor” a hiccup came from the tiny brunette, who had crawled on top of Nicole’s lap. Waverly pointed toward the hammock where a slightly snoring was coming from.

“Sorry” Waverly giggled as she covered her mouth and Nicole just laughed a bit

“You know, hold your breath for a minute and then hiccups gone” Nicole stated as the most natural thing in the world, slurring in her words she was just as drunk as Waverly was.

“Can’t imma to drunk” Waverly replied with another hiccup. 

“I’m drunk too, but I’m sure I know I can help you” Nicole started to kiss Waverly slowly, trying her best to keep the brunette’s mouth on her own; this was amazing - kissing Waverly Earp in a drunken haze. It felt so good and to say that the buzz in her body didn’t help was a lie, she felt every single tingly feeling, the way Waverly’s fingertips slowly caressed her skin. The softness of her plump lips, the way she had started to grind herself on Nicole, moving her hips slowly back and forth and Nicole could not help herself, she pushed her hips up to meet Waverly. The whimper that escaped Waverly’s mouth went straight to her core. Nicole was sure she could feel Waverly buzzing exactly like herself. Waverly pulled back and breathed hard.

“Need air,” she gasped and Nicole began peppering kisses along her neck, leaving small bites along the way too. Her hands had a firm grip on Waverly’s hips, easily guiding the grinding.

“Uhmmm, fuck baby this feels so nice,” Waverly whispered and pulled Nicole’s head further into her. 

“Mhhh and your hiccups stopped,” Nicole murmured against her skin as she started to lift up her shirt. Nicole could feel the goosebumps that was forming on Waverly’s skin, as her fingertips touched the side of Waverly as she pulled the shirt over her head.

“You are so fucking sexy” Nicole whispered as she kissed Waverly collarbone, she licked the line down to her neck and sucked hard down on her pulse point 

“Fuck” Waverly groaned as she pulled hard in Nicole’s hair.  
Nicole knew she should stop, but she couldn’t in her state of mind and with way too much alcohol in her system, her brain didn’t function optimally.  
She kissed her way down to the valley of Waverly’s breast while cupping the perfect round globes, humming while doing so. Waverly’s hips was almost gyration, seeking for so much more.

“Haughty I need you” Waverly moaned out and Nicole squeezed her breast’s “I need you to fuck me now” Waverly hissed demanding.

“What about… fuck baby, what about Wynonna” Nicole asked

“I really don’t care about Wynonna right now”

“What if she hears us?”

“Do you care?” Waverly whispered as she grinded even harder down on Nicole 

“Yes…” Waverly licked her earlobe while squeezing her boob.

“..Well...Arhhh...no” 

“See, I don’t care either so just fuck me” Waverly bit down on Nicole lower lip and Nicole hissed in pain.  
Nicole liked the way Waverly dominated the pace. The redhead lifted Waverly’s skirt up, so she could snake a hand in between them.

“Have I ever told you that I love the fact that whenever you are wearing a skirt, I get the need to lift it up, bend you over and fuck you senseless” Nicole said honestly knowing her drunken mind was not holding back, she found what she was searching for and she could feel how wet Waverly was trough the fabric of her panties.

“Well you wanna know a secret?” Waverly giggled

“Yes” Nicole slurred 

“I wear the skirt...because I want you to bend me over and fuck me” Waverly sniggered and Nicole was just speechless… all flustered, not expecting that answer she slided the fabric aside and slipped a finger into Waverly.

“WOW” Waverly breathed out, Nicole still hadn't full captured what Waverly just has said, she knew that Waverly was sexy, cocky and that she had meant it, but she also knew that it was only because of the drunkenness that she had said it out loud....just like Nicole herself.  
Maybe at some point they should actually talk about what exactly turned each other on, beyond the obvious… However, not now, now Nicole was gonna fuck Waverly until she screamed out her name and made Wynonna wake up. She started to move her finger in and out with a bit more speed. 

“baby, I need another finger” Waverly said as she sucked Nicole’s lips in between her own and Nicole obeyed immediately, sliding another digit into her soaked pussy.  
Waverly lifted herself a bit and began to ride Nicole’s fingers, like there was no tomorrow. With every down thrust Nicole tried to push her fingers in deeper.

“mmmmhhh…..Fuck baby” Waverly groaned and Nicole started to suck at Waverly nipple, feeling the stiff bud in her mouth while having Waverly on her fingers, was just magical. She increased her speed, as she could feel how Waverly’s walls had started to clench around her fingers.

“Waves, you feel so amazing,” Nicole moaned out through her teeth, swirling her tongue around the nipple.  
“Come for me Waves, I need you cum on me” she flicked her wrist up and hit Waverly clit with her palm, knowing what effect it had on the tine brunette. Within the minute Waverly moaned out, as her orgasm climaxed.

“Nic, Nic, Nic….fuck NICOLE” Waverly’s head fell to Nicole’s shoulder as she tried to catch her breath, the spasm that was running through her body made it difficult to stay seated, but Nicole hold a tight grip around her waist as she slowly pulled out her fingers, only leaving Waverly to whimper.

“Jesus fucking Christ Nicole, you always know how to angle your wrist...fuck,” she groaned.

“You okay waves?” Nicole asked tenderly

“Yes, god yes darling-this was amazing...even though we are both a bit drunk, I think we did pretty good here” she winked and started to lift herself of Nicole’s lap. “Come on lady...were not done yet and I need to taste you” She swayed a little when she held out her hand for Nicole to follow her, topless and with a semi light step she pulled Nicole after her.

Once inside the house, Waverly pushed Nicole against the wall. “I really really want to have you, fuck you, bury my face in your pussy,” Waverly stated as she pushed herself into the redhead, kissed her fiercely while still pinning her to the wall. Waverly was eager and had no anticipation, so without any warning she just slipped her hand down into Nicole's pants, under the waistband of her boxers and into a wet pool of arousal that was waiting on her.

“Oh my god, sexy lady… so fucking wet for me”

“Only for you baby,” Nicole moaned as Waverly started to make small circles around her clit, Waverly sucked at Nicole’s neck, knowing even in her drunken mind that Nicole loved when Waverly marked her, especially near her collarbone. she flicked her fingers faster around the swollen bud.  
Nicole knees weakened and grabbed Waverly shoulders to keep herself up.  
The way Waverly’s fingers was playing with her clit was nothing but music and Nicole was sure she would come undone in no time at all. Waverly changed direction and slipped her fingers down to her entrance and slowly pushed them into Nicole’s craving pussy.

“fuck yes….all in” was all Nicole managed to say before Waverly pushed two fingers in deep and curled them on the way out, Nicole s head fell back against the wall, just taking in what the tiny warrior was doing to her.

“Fuck Waves I’m close” Nicole gasped as she bucked her hips up to meet Waverly’s hand. Nicole rolled her hips once more before she cried out her pleasure. Gasping, moaning and breathing hard. grapping the back of Waverly trying to get her close as possible, knowing that she might have scratched her back a little deeper then intentioned.

“God that was so sexy” Waverly kissed Nicole with passion. “you okay love” she asked the redhead who still was panting.

“Yup...never better” she grinned

“Good, because I’m not done with you yet” Waverly whispered and Nicole yelped.

“Wait what” but Waverly ignored her, smashed their lips together again, and guided Nicole over to the couch.  
The back of Nicole’s knee hit the sofa and she fell back down into the corner with Waverly on top of her.  
Never letting go her mouth, Waverly starting to grind the redhead, whose moaning became louder and louder.

"fuck.....Fuck Waverly" Waverly kissed her neck and went further down and found Nicole’s nipple through the fabric of her bra ”OFF” Waverly said as she reached around the back of Nicole and opened the clasp, once open she pulled it off her and threw it on the floor. 

“God you're so beautiful,” she said, grabbing the redhead’s breast and sucked on the stiff nipple before she started to descend on Nicole. Waverly’s knees hit the ground and Waverly opened Nicole’s pants and started to slide them down. She looked at Nicole, who stared at her with all black eyes.

“Please fuck me baby” the word just came out and Waverly swallowed hard looking in awe at Nicole. She crawled back a bit and ripped Nicole’s pants and boyshorts off.  
Waverly was love-struck…holy crap Nicole was a vision.  
She traced her hand on silky skin and parted Nicole’s thighs bit by bit, so she could get access to Nicole’s wanting and dripping pussy, having free space to play.  
Waverly stared at Nicole who was looking back at her with hungry pleading eyes... Waverly held the gaze as she dipped into the wet folds with her tongue, god she tasted amazing. She found her clit and circlet around it, sucking on it and Nicole pushed her hips toward Waverly’s face, craving more friction.  
Waverly placed her hand across her hips to hold Nicole in place.

”fuck …waves ….this…don’t stop…” moaning and panting filled the air.

“hmm, hmm You taste fantastic baby” Waverly said while taking long strokes from the dripping center and up to her clip, repeated it a couple of times before she went back and concentrated on Nicole’s clit with her tongue circling around it, a teasing finger played around her center.

“In….” was all the redhead could say, so Waverly pushed her finger inside and earned a shaking from the redhead.

She is going to be the death of me, Waverly thought to herself.

She pumped in and out while sucking on the clit and then added another digit in her tight pussy.

”Fuck you are so tight baby” The contraction within the walls became tighter and tighter …

"God...Waverly" She twisted her wrist with every pull and added a little more speed to the pumping… she could feel that Nicole was close.

“Jesus fuck…Wav-…..fuck ….harder fuck me harder,” she panted, Waverly obliged and pumping her fingers faster in and out, every thrust became so much harder, she sucked on the clit and Nicole moaned out loud. Waverly’s hand was going so fast and the muscles was burning in her forearm.

“Baby I need you to come for me” Waverly breathed out as she pulled back her head and let her free thumb hit the clit instead, adding extra pleasure, that sent Nicole over the edge. Screaming Waverly’s name and panting for air, while the stars in her eyes would not go away.  
“Fuck fuck fuuuuuck WAVERLYYYY”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so much love for you all.🙏   
> Thank you so much for you support and love.
> 
> be kind, stay strong and love with all of you.🌿❤
> 
> #fiveforwynonna

“Objections your honour, this is a statement, Mrs. Clootie is putting the words in my clients mouth, I don’t hear a question in there!” Waverly questioned as she raised herself from her chair.  
Both her and Nicole was represented at court this day, due to Mercedes had been pulled in, needed to make her statements once again… this was the second time Mrs. Gardner was in the hot seat.  
And she was incredible. She was just as cold and mean as she needed to be, but cheeky and lovely at the same time… only the way Mercedes could be.   
Moreover, both Waverly and Nicole admired her courage and her approach to the lawyer that currently was attacking her, in every hard way as possible 

“Objection sustained, this is the fourth time” judge Lucado stared at Mrs. Clootie ”and if you can’t stick to questions Mrs. Clootie, I suggest you find another work… it’s not that difficult” Judge Lucado said as she pointed toward Mr. Svane’s lawyer

“My sincere apologies your honour, I’m honestly just trying to get the dots to connect in this”  
Mrs. Clootie waved her hand around, gesturing that the case apparently was a mess. 

“Lawyers will you please approach the stand” Judge Lucado snapped with a hard voice and the three lawyer instantly walked toward the judge.

“I believe that this case is a particularly gnarly one Mrs. Clootie and your client have already proven himself a bit too cocky to my liking. However, that doesn’t mean that I have the time for your bullshitt...I want the truth out, just like the rest in this room. But if you keep saying these kind of things, I will personally make a decision on the spot, do you understand? Secondly, why in god’s green earth are you questioning Mrs. Gardner once again? You will not get anything new out of her. And it seems to me you are walking around in a circle not having the slightest idea what the f… sorry what the hell is going on. So I will address you Mrs. Clootie, get your stuff together and start working as a lawyer, instead of someone who is gonna convince me that you have an UFO in your backyard...no more fiddling with lie’s...I see right through you.  
And you two, step it up and get this going… I really want to have lunch soon” the judge finished and waved the two of them away. After a minute or two Mrs. Clootie walked to her desk, looking like a dog who had been kicked.

“Mrs. Gardner I don’t have any further questions, so you can leave the stand,” Mrs. Clootie said while pretending to look at her papers on the desk in front of her.

Waverly made a smirk smile and high-fived Nicole under the table.

“Okay then, let’s have a lunch break, see you here again at 3 pm.” Mrs. Lucado stated and left the courtroom. 

Nicole and Waverly waited for Mrs. Gardner but she waved them off with her phone glued to her ear, so they both scrambled out of the room, in need for some fresh air… being in the room could sometimes be a heavy affair and the air could be so thick with frustrations.

Once in the hallway Nicole breathed out loud.

“Holy crap, she is killing this slowly. It’s like we take two steps forward and 16 back every single fucking time.” She led Waverly down the hall, toward the doors.  
“Hmhmm excuse me!” Mrs. Clootie called after them. Nicole rolled her eyes before she turned around to meet Mrs. Clootie, Waverly saw it and mimed ‘behave’ and threw a smile. 

“Mrs. Clootie, what can we do for you?” Waverly asked with the most angelic voice she could muster, giving the fact that Mrs. Clootie had always been a snake and fake as they come. Waverly did not know a single person, who could or would for that matter say anything positive about the woman. Waverly had have her share of runs with the stone cold woman. And Nicole also, but she was more concerned with the lies that Mrs. Clootie was an expert to spin.

“I really just want to warn you, this is no game and you two seems to be playing this case a little too light, I know you think you can win. But the fact is you have nothing on my client that can’t be run back to Mrs. Gardner… remember you two have a reputation to uphold” Mrs. Clootie stood with her nose in the sky and her stance already showed of ‘victory’ but the case was far from done and they had so many accusations toward Mr. Svane that the half could easily be enough.

“I’m sorry is that a threat?” Nicole questioned her with a raised brow and took a step forward. “Well in that case, let me remind you of our reputation once and for all… I personally have won every case, that I have ever had against you Mrs. Clootie...Every.single.one” Nicole stated and turned to Waverly.

“Mrs. Earp how about you? As I recall it, your reputation is equally flawed...or am I mistaking...I think it says 17 - zero in Mrs. Earp’s favor. Therefore, Mrs. Clootie next time you think you have the urge to talk to us about reputation, I would believe that starting in your own courtyard would be preferred. Uh and another thing if you ever threaten my associate or me ever again, I will not be hold accountable for the consequences. Now, if you would excuse us, we have a lunch break to attend” Nicole ended and turned to Waverly who stared at her as if she had just hung the moon and her eyes was full blown dark.  
Nicole started to walk away from Mrs. Clootie and guiding Waverly along with her, placing a hand on the small of her back.

“Waverly, I’m sorry if I was crossing a line here” Nicole said with a small voice “but I really really can’t stand her and her bullshit” Waverly didn’t respond she just took Nicole hand and walked toward the bathroom, she pulled Nicole after her and steeped inside, closed the door and looked it. Before Nicole could say anything Waverly had her pinned to the wall.   
Aggressively kissing her. 

“I thought we had a rule - no kissing at work!” Nicole panted as Waverly started to fumble with her belt.

“I know and we have, just not now” she hissed trough her teeth.   
”fuck that was so goddamn sexy, going full protection mode on me.” Waverly kissed her again, deepened the kiss, released the belt, and popped the button of her trousers. Waverly kissed Nicole down her neck only to slip to her knees, sliding Nicole’s pant with her.

“Waves what are you…” the rest was drowned in a moan, as Waverly dipped her tongue trough her folds sucking on Nicole clit.   
Waverly looked up at Nicole, who stared back at her with her mouth agape and black eyes, she hissed at the feeling and grabbed Waverly’s hair and pulled her closer to her pussy, “fuck waves” Waverly slid her hands around her thighs and grapped her ass while pulling her closer to her. She needed to fuck her, needed to show her just how much she really adored and loved her.  
And in this very moment, sucking Nicole off in the bathroom of the court was the perfect spot, she had felt so loved and protected as Nicole had stood up for her. And so fucking incredibly turned on. She slowly slid her tongue down, feeling how wet Nicole was for her. Moaned out loud as she felt the arousal hit her tongue.   
Nicole grabbed even harder in Waverly’s hair.

“Shit lady, I’m so fucking close” Waverly flicked her tongue back on the clit before sucking in between her lips. That did it for the redhead, whose legs started to shake a bit. Panting as she tried to steady herself on Waverly’s shoulder and she came. 

“Fuck, shit baby” she whispered knowing that being caught shacking in the courthouse would probably be a very bad thing.  
She threw her head back against the wall as she started catching her breath. She pulled a hand through her hair. 

“Jesus Waverly” Waverly raised herself from her spot and placed a gentle kiss on Nicole lips.

“You enjoyed that?” Waverly asked, fully knowing the answer and Nicole just laughed a bit

“No I hated it!” she cackled before she took Waverly’s head in between her hands kissing her deeply.

“God I love how I taste on your lips” she smirked 

“Yeah, well I love that you love it, now let’s go get some lunch”

Nicole was staring at Waverly, not that she never had done that before, but there was something about the way that the light hit her hair that made it look like it was golden. And the way she used her hand to articulate herself, while talking to the waiter. The small smile that would unarm the hardest people and make them into big softies. It was like seeing everything in slow motion. The way she whipped her hair over her shoulder, the way her crinkles at her eyes showed every time she laughed, how her skin glowed and eyes sparkled.

They had hit a restaurant to get a bit away from the courthouse, knowing the afternoon would be crazy especially with Mrs. Clootie defending Mr. Svane as if her life depended on it. And he would be in the stand after lunch.  
They had it all lined up, every accusation and every question that needed an answer, they were ready, more than ready…. months and months of preparation against the man whose lie had been a hella of a crack case to unveil. He had been spinning and webbing the lies in and out of every corner of the company. Nevertheless, not any longer, Waverly and Nicole had spotted the pattern and had followed their guts in it… and it had proven to be the right decision.

“Darling you are staring!” Waverly stated as she snapped her fingers in front of Nicole and she slowly saw it coming back to normal as Waverly smiled so bright to her

“Huh… oh shit sorry waves, your hair just seems as it was gold and also that you are really really beautiful” Nicole sighed in love

“Thank you my beautiful dork” Waverly giggled 

“I wanted to ask you something?” Nicole said as she took Waverly’s hand across the table “I know we don’t speak of ‘us’ when we are a work, but I would really want there to be an us” Nicole stated.

“Yeah, lucky you are cute, because you just overstepped our rule here” Waverly pointed at Nicole and made a signs with her fingers, showing ‘I’m watching you’.

“WHAT!!” Nicole leaned in over the table almost knocking her soda down.

“You just fucked me in the bathroom of the courthouse,” she yelled whispered through her teeth. But Waverly just laughed at her, knowing exactly what she was doing.

“Ohh I am well aware lady, your taste still lingers in my fingers,” Waverly sucked on her index finger while staring at Nicole.

“Shit… uhhh okay” Nicole was feeling a bit uncomfortable sitting in the chair that moment, giving the fact that the pool of arousal that had formed again and was not to ignore

“You do know what you are doing to me right?” Nicole asked with a raised brow 

“Yes, yes I am…. I figured that since we both are in the city tonight and kids free, we could use each other sexually all night long,” Waverly said as the most natural thing in the world and Nicole just stared at the brunet again.

“Yeah...okay, yeah good plan. I can work with that,” the redhead answered while trying to hide her drooling.

“I thought you might say that….okay, now back to the talking about us, while we are working! I want it too, as a matter of fact there is nothing more that I want...I want you, I want Laura, I want everything...just let me know when, when can I invite you on a date. a date that doesn’t involve secrecy, a date where I can take you out, have you on my arm and show the fucking world that Nicole fucking Haught is mine!” she finished.

“Wow...well I would really love that...soon I promise” Nicole sighed and ran a hand through her hair. 

“I want all of that and more, but you know this. I... I just need Shae to sign the papers. But apparently, she is making a bit more fuzz than I anticipated. And honestly, I really have a big issue with her wanting all my money, the car, the house and the summerhouse, so I instead can keep Laura all for myself! I know this isn’t something that even is up debate, I will give her everything, if she just sigh the papers that Laura is mine and mine alone”

“Honey, why haven’t you said anything?” Waverly asked with worry in her voice and the mood feel instantly a nudge down, not that Waverly cared, the only thing that mattered was that Nicole and Laura was safe...everything else was minor details. 

“I got a mail this morning from her...with all her demands, even though it have been her, that have been having a relationship on the side...she wrote that I will hear from her lawyer in the next couple of days...but that is her demands and I am willing to give it to her as long as I get Laura.”

“Okay, stop right there! First of all she have been having a relationship for nearly a year, second she do not have any right to all of that, and it’s in your name if I’m not correct?”

“Yeah I know...well not the house, that’s ours. but she claims that I have pushed her out of our marriage and not trying to save us, so she had to find love and comfort elsewhere!” nicole mocked the last part out

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK….are you fucking kidding me?”

“Nope” Nicole pulled her phone out and found the mail from Shae and Nicole wondered how Waverly’s face wasn’t any near red by now...it was a shitty mail and even shittier demands...but deep down, Nicole would give Shae anything, as long as she knew that Laura was hers and hers alone.

“What a fucking slut” Waverly spat “I get she wants something, but this is completely ridiculous...okay I think I know how to twist this one...I’ll take this case, I just need...never mind you know what info to give me.”

“Waverly you don't have to”

”Of course I have too, my girlfriend needs a lawyer, and the best...ergo I'm taking the case.” She stated

“Huh...Girlfriends!” Nicole smirked.

“Was that all you got out of this?” the brunette said with a raised brow and a smile

‘“Yes” both of Waverly’s brows went to her hair line.

“Yeah, well also that….okay, I want to be your girlfriend too” she smiled. “Also, yes please ...please be my lawyer, next after me there is no one else, there is good enough” she teased and earned herself a slap on the shoulder.

“Okay...let’s make a plan!”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🙏
> 
> keep up the good mood.  
> be kind   
> love   
> and believe that everything will be better❤

“Mr. Svane could you please tell the court, exactly how many contracts you have finished?” Nicole asked and the frustration was almost popping out of her, it had been the longest afternoon that Nicole have had in a very long time.   
It was truly a blessing that Waverly had gotten her off earlier; otherwise, she might have exploded in anger. Nicole could normally hold down her fort and play the game, but somehow Mr. Svane knew how exactly how to play this game as well. Not on single question had been answered. It was going on her nerves...and honestly, it was such a waste of time.

“I’m sorry Mrs. Haught but I really don’t understand the question?” Mr. Svane answered for what seemed to be the 100” time this day

“No of course you don’t, why would I assume that you could understand it, giving the fact that every single question I have asked you, have been somewhat hard for you to understand?” Nicole answered sharply.

“Objections your honour” Mrs. Clootie protested 

“Yes and I object too your honour” Nicole spat “I believe that we must get an IQ test on Mr. Svane… or just tested if his hearing is okay? because tell me one question that I have asked, that Mrs. Svane have actual answered?” Nicole snapped, she was beyond furious and Waverly made eye contact with her and hinted for her to sit down so she could take over. Waverly was eyeing the redhead, Waverly had always loved when Nicole was frustrated or mad in court god she looked sexy in her suit, but she could see how pissed Nicole was, so it was for the best if she sat down.

“Mrs. Clootie I would love if you could make your client answer the questions… and not in quotes or rimes like the last time! I’m sure as hell that I did not have a case in here, where the Riddle from Batman is on my stand” judge Lucado pointed out. “I do believe I made my self very clear earlier this day…. or should you as Mrs. Haught so eloquently suggested, have your hearing checked too?” If Mrs. Clootie had been smiling, it was most certainly wiped off and a thin line was now covering her face.

Judge Lucado wrote something down, then looked up from her paper and glanced at Waverly.

“Counsellor you may proceed” she looked down again and scribbled something again.  
Before Waverly raised herself from the table, she tilted her head to the side and stared up at Mr. Svane who looked like he was going to devour Waverly if she came to close. She then gave him the million-dollar smile and stood from her seat.

“Mr. Svane, how are you?”

“Wow, a nice lawyer… Waverly thank you so much, I am okay I guess. Moreover, what about you? it have been way too long since we last had a real chat!”

“Yes, that’s true - you and I go way back!” She stated

“Yes Waverly, we do…. I remember the first time I saw you… just a little girl” Mr. Svane had a dreamy look in his eyes.

“Hmm that’s correct… but Mr. Svane… Robert that is a long long time ago.” Waverly answered the man on the stand, with a bit more softness in her voice.

“I know, but that doesn’t make it any less real, the times was just so much easier back then… not all this extravaganza that seems to be our way of living these days… I mean, I have my fur… and you, ohhhh Mrs. Earp you have your fine dress and brilliant career.” He tried to charm her and Nicole was almost puking, she knew that Waverly had known him from before - but this was just disgusting to see, as if he was in love with her or something.

“Robert…” Waverly paused and then smiled up at him. “I’ve always admired your possibility to see beyond, to create your own way… always admired how successful you have been, I see that you have had quite the success at Gardner enterprises too… six big win, wow that’s impressive for such a short period of time…. but nevertheless magnificent.” She stated as she walked closer to him.

“Fourteen” hi whispered 

“Excuse me” she asked lightly

“Fourteen not six” He said with a smug looking all proud of himself.

Nicole knew it, Waverly knew it and Mercedes knew it big time too.

He had just royally messed up.

The sigh that left the table next to Nicole gave the same story….Clootie knew it too. but for some reason Mr. Svane eyes was only strained at Waverly and not seeing his lawyers desperate hands going in the air.

“Fourteen, wow that’s a big count… but you are great at what you do” she winked at him, turned around and looked at Nicole, who made a sign for her to step closer to her.

“Hold it, pretend to not know a damn thing… he doesn’t seem to have noticed that he slipped“ she whispered and Waverly nodded.

The moment Waverly had said six wins Nicole knew she was throwing baiting out, but that it had worked was not something Nicole would have dreamed of. She hoped that Waverly could hold her poker face intact. The fourteen contract that Mr. Svane had landed, had been spun in and out of lies… so yes on paper it looked like he had only made six big wins for the company, but in fact the fourteen was the correct number… somehow he had managed to wipe them under the carpet and make it look like that Gardner’s never had the enterprise in the first place. However, in reality he had used the company’s contractors to build it, without Mercedes knowing… only in the end to be the guy who sent the big bill and let them pay to a different bank account. It had worked, shit it had worked…   
Well that was until there had been some complaints about a wall that had been damaged, and the customer had called the Gardner’s to get it fixed…. the only problem though, was that no one in the company knew anything about it. So Mercedes had personally talked to the customer and then Mr. Svane's card house had crashed and burned right in front of him. 

Waverly turned back and gave Mr. Robert Svane her undivided attention, and for the rest of the people in the courtroom, it looked like as they both zoomed out of the room.   
It was like watching and old pair friends catching up after way to many years apart. Robert had only eyes for Waverly and he followed every gesture and every move that she made. Waverly did everything to keep his attention and the way she spun the questions into their conversations was somewhat mesmerizing to watch. Nicole was in awe...she had first hand watched how Waverly worked, but always on the opponent's side. Therefore, to see it from the front row with the winning team (crossing her fingers and not cursing it) she knew that Waverly was attractive and spellbinding when she talked, of course she knew. How many times had she not sat in court staring at her ass, while Waverly had questioned her clients and how she had been under a spell when she had spoken to her… well also when she had ‘hated’ the woman.  
More than once did she let her sight wander over the petit woman’s frame wondering how she would look like naked, how she would look like, when Nicole bend her over and fucked her.   
She had imagined how she would have let Nicole fuck her senseless only to smack her in the face before leaving the courtroom with cursing falling over her shoulder on her way out.… Nicole could feel how the heat was rising to her ears, of the memories of her own fantasies. Only that now it wasn’t a fantasy...it was real and she knew exactly how the tiny brunette looked like. How she felt when Nicole bend her over. Holy Christ Waverly’s body was amazing...every fantasy had been nothing in compare to how Waverly was in reality...the way she used her body, the way she grinded against Nicole, the way her breast was swaying and bouncing when she rode Nicole. The way she claimed Nicole’s body and the way she always seemed to occupy her mind.

“She is fucking amazing” Mercedes had leaned in and whispered to Nicole, who was now back in the courtroom and not in her mind with how Waverly rode her fingers. She cleared her throat and whispered back.

“Yes, she have nailed him completely to the cross.”

“Fuck, I knew you two was good-no great, but this is insane….you two should definitely double your check to me. Because I have never seen anything like this before.” she said in awe and nudged her shoulder to Nicole.

“Well let’s see how it ends and we can talk business” Nicole winked at her and Mercedes just made and ok sign and turned her attention back to Waverly and Mr. Svane.

“Thank you Mr. Svane I don’t think I have any more questions, so I will let the defend take over.” Waverly finished and made her way from Mr. Svane and to her seat.   
However, before she sat down she hovered in front of Nicole. She leaned down and pointed at something on the paper as if she had to show her something.   
She started to whisper

“Is he staring at me?”

“Yes, his attention have only been on you, he didn’t even see when Clootie wanted his attention.” Nicole answered back

“Good, I believe he ate every raw, I served him everything in my questions and he answered them all...so fucking stupid” she smiled deadpanned and Nicole chuckled at her.

“Well thank you Mrs. Earp, I think we will stop for today...giving the info we have just received...let meet back here on Monday at 8 sharp.” Judge Lucado said sternly. 

“Just give her whatever she wants” Nicole sighed clearly didn’t want to make a big fuzz out of this one. Sitting on the edge of her desk, frustrated about the situation.

“Yeah well that is exactly what she expects and that’s exactly what I’m not going to do. As your lawyer, I would advise you Not to give in, not to give her anything at all… I have enough documentation for the lack of interest for Laura and how she have been neglecting her, so I guess that one is a safe passage.   
I would like you to go contra on her… so instead of a defeat from you, attack her. Make her suffer, make her pay… well she doesn’t have anything, so just keep it that way… I know you say that you would give her whatever she points at, but is that fair. No I don’t think it is and neither do you…. so let’s make her a proposition shall we.” Nicole Stared at the woman who was pacing back and forth in her Office, then board behind her was filled with Nicole’s life, and to say it was a bit intimidating to let Waverly in, let her in to the core of Nicole Haught.

“Okay, I’m listening… but it’s just a lot” Nicole pointed at the wall behind Waverly. She then ran a hand frustrated trough her hair.  
“Normally it me who is standing where you are, going through a person’s life, secrets…. but now… shit, now it’s you who is doing it with me” she gulped and Waverly instantly frowned her brows and tilted her head not clearly following, well that was until a second later when it hit her, that THIS was very personal, and maybe there was things Nicole wanted to keep for herself, well at least for some time being.  
They had said the word girlfriends, but from there to know the economic background, fights and life that Nicole had ever had with her “wife” was some kind different… 

“Oh shit, I’m sorry baby! I didn’t even think of it like this I just wanted to help you”

“I know, I know but it’s just a lot…” the door to Nicole’s office slammed open and in stormed Shae with Stephanie in her heels.  
“Mrs. Haught I’m so sorry, I really tried to stop her, but she” Nicole cut her off.  
“Stephanie it’s okay no worries” she held a little break before she spoke again. “Did you offer Mrs. Pressman a cup of coffee?” she said with the sweetest voice she could find in herself, Stephanie shook her head but Nicole just smiled and mimed ok 

“I don't want your shitty coffee… I fucking knew that you two was banging” Shae spat as she saw Waverly in the office.  
“Wow, and hi to you Shae. Not that you are right, but could you please behave yourself in company with other people. I know how you can be, but maybe my lawyer here isn’t the biggest fan of people just barging in whenever they want’s”

“Ha Lawyer, is that what you are calling it...all I see is how this slut is devouring you, eye fucking you so badly that half of it could be enough.”

”HEY!!” Waverly snapped

“DO YOU EVEN HEAR YOURSELF SPEAK RIGHT KNOW!” Nicole yelled at her. “Jesus Shae I did not know you would fall this deep”

“Yeah, well you are an ass...here is my new demands” she said and pulled out a paper toward Nicole and Waverly snapped them immediately from Nicole and took a step forward, in between the two of them.

“Thank you Mrs. Pressman. Any further contact to my client will be through me, so here is my card when you need to have any form for contact. Now, please leave the office and we will look over these new demands” Waverly said and gave Shae her business card and waved the paper with the demands around in the air.

“You will hear from my lawyer” Shae spat

“I’m counting on it… please let them contact me any day now!”

“Ohhh Yeah no worries - Mrs. Clootie is already on her way.” with that Shae turned around and left the office.

Waverly and Nicole stared at each other 

“THE STONE WITCH!” they both said in unison.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first, I am still totally amazed over your constant support, I love it.🙏❤❤❤❤  
> Second I want to apologize, if I haven't answered all you amazing comment's.  
> I'm sorry, I'll try to do better.  
> I love every single one of them.
> 
> remember that there is always love around you, even if you can't see it.  
> you are strong, beautiful, gorgeous and amazing.  
> be kind and love with all of you.
> 
> love from me to you🥰  
> -Evsi 🌿💖

Waverly sat hunched over her laptop with a cold cup of tea in her hand. She had been staring at the photo for so long. This was just one of many that had been rolling over her screen the last couple of hours. No matter how many pictures she saw, it was still creeping her, how insane it was that shae had been living two lives… living a lie in both camps for more than a year.  
Waverly was very serious about this case, not that she was never serious about her work. However, this was just a little more crazy than she had seen before.  
Sure she had seen a lot of weird stuff in her career, insane cases with fraught, scams, cheaters, vile and criminal people… but this just seemed to be absurd...and frankly it was because in a lot of all the cases she have had she had been fighting against Nicole Haught, but now she was fighting for her.  
If someone had said a year ago that Waverly would be fighting Nicole Haught’s divorce battle in court, she would have rolled around on the floor laughing her ass off, only to be asking the person if they had been taking some kind of drugs, to even be asking such a stupid question.  
Furthermore, she would probably have been vomiting a bit in her mouth, with the sour taste that Nicole always seemed to be giving Waverly with her presence.  
Nevertheless here she was a year after, wanting nothing else than to defend her ‘girl’ with whatever it would take, because Nicole Haught was someone worth fighting for, someone she needed a win for, someone who was always on Waverly’s mind, and she couldn’t wait for them to be together and have a life on their own… she had been dreaming about it, and knew now that this somehow would be real someday.

She clicked on the next picture and it was just as weird as the other… well it’s wasn’t weird, it was just crazy because back at her stared two women… Shae and Louisa from a club or somewhat in New York.  
Waverly checked the date on the photo and knew exactly what she had been doing that weekend. 

A flashback to her “first play date” with Nicole and Laura in the park. Where Nicole had told Waverly that Shae where gone for the weekend, at some conference for surgery. The reality was just very different.  
Waverly scrolled down the Instagram page, saving taking dates and saving pictures.  
One thing that blew her mind was that neither Louisa or shae for that matter hadn’t deleted the pictures… it was insane to look at a whole “normal relationship” being displayed out like this, knowing Nicole had been sitting at home with their daughter.  
This was always something that Waverly thought was odd, if you wanted to have a good case in court, you should definitely make sure to get rid of all the bad evidence and not like this… make it so easy to find out everything.  
Waverly was only going through Louisa’s Instagram account, but she knew that there was a Facebook as well.  
Her phone chimed and Nicole’s face popped up on her screen.

“Hey Lady” Waverly said with a smile

“Hi baby, I was thinking if you wanted to have dinner with me and Laura later? wait you and Eric… it is your week right?” Nicole asked.

“That sounds lovely, and yes it is. We would love that, what time suits you? I’m still at the Office though”

“Whenever it fits into your plans, I can take Eric with me home if you like?”

“That would be nice, that will save me a half hour”

“Okay Waves see you later”

Waverly hung up the phone and stared at the picture in front of her. It was a cute picture and if Waverly should be honest, Shae looked really happy. And maybe this was actually where she did belong, in the arms of Louisa. Why she still was married to Nicole was the big mystery though. 

Waverly jumped into Shae’s Facebook, scrolled through her timeline. Picture after picture of Nicole and Laura… looking like the perfect happy family, looking like she also belonged there… she was a great actor. However, Waverly for one knew how to pretend to be something she wasn’t and so did Nicole… so it seemed that Shae was the biggest actor of them all… and now wanting money for being the biggest ass of them too.  
Waverly knew that Nicole was just as bad as Shae, cheating was cheating no matter how you looked at it. But having a full relationship on the side was completely different. 

Waverly captured a line under a picture. “The loves of my life” it read and all the sudden Waverly felt she was an intruder in their life’s... they looked so damn in love all three of them.  
She logged out and stared out the window her mind racing fast. How could this go, how could she twist it. The big question was could she really use this in court… Yes, yes she could - but how. Shae already said in her statement that Nicole pushed her away.  
Did she? Did Nicole push her away? The way Nicole had been action towards Shae. She had been so faithful (almost) and trying to make this relationship work.  
When Waverly thought back, Nicole was a cold ass, keeping her wife in center, even though they had spent time together naked, shared some weak moments. Was it real? could she trust Nicole. Knowing what she did. It all seemed like a lie.

Everything seemed like a lie. From the very first time, Waverly had approached Nicole sexually in her office and until now, everything looked like a fucking play.  
She needed to know more and she knew it was too much to ask, but she needed to know to get the fully picture.  
She dialed the number that she had learned from the front to the back.

“Waves, are you okay?” Nicole asked her.

“Yes, thank you - I really just need you to answer something for me!”

“OKAY….im here and want to help you the best way I can.”

“Was the one-night with me an accident?”

“Well yes, giving the fact that we hadn’t talked about it, and we hated each other at that moment. So yes, the first time was an accident, but that does not mean that I didn’t wanted it, because I did. It was a consensus act… I could had said no, but I really wanted that...I just wished that we had figured this out earlier.” Nicole stated.

“Was the second time a mistake?”

“NO, babe… no I wanted it so badly, you was on my mind most of the time, there have always been something about you that triggered me, even since back in law school there was something with you...I know I have been an ass to you, ghosting you and going back to pretending you was not existing...and believe me, I have beated myself up so many times by that accord.”

“Okay...fuck, sorry Nic”

“Don’t be... I get it”

“You do?”

“Yeah, this must be so awkward, frustrating...maybe I should let someone else take the case”

“No….well yeah, I don’t know anymore, I’m going through all your years with Shae and you two always looked so fucking perfect.”

“I know...I’m a really great actor, but we have been here before Waves...like with your marriage I thought that you had with chump!” there was a long pause between them. Before Waverly spoke.

“I’m sorry Nic… I was just letting my thoughts run wild here. Okay… I’ll drop the work, stop overthinking it and come over to you guys… do you wanna take the kids out to eat instead?”

“God yes that would be great. And let us have a chat later about the other stuff okay? Because I will not let your mind run wild, so you push me out of here… Waverly I love you and you are what I want, okay!”

“Okay, I get it...I love you too Nicole. I’m on my way.” Waverly hung up the phone and closed down so she could leave her office.

“So, when do I have to make time in my calendar?” Chrissy asked her over her laptop.

“Uhh, I’m not quite following you here my friend”

“It’s just I hear bells ringing in the distance” she sniggered

“Still not following” Waverly said with a dumb smile on her face 

“Ohhh, I know… ‘I love you too Nicole’ “Chrissy teased.

“Shut up lady….your day off have just been suspended” Waverly said with a stern voice but her eyes gave her away.

“I’m happy for you waves, I really am….god how many times I have seen you sulk away in your office, because of the stupid redhead that have had your heart all this time...you could have asked you know!” Waverly stood a little more straight, the ascertain from Chrissy had brought her curiosity to a higher level.

“Asked you what?”

“Asked if I knew anything about the redhead...also if she was worth fighting for...and finally...Waverly I have known all these years, that you have had a mayor crush on Nicole, and I have tried so many times with small hints, and also not so subtle. But you wouldn’t open your eyes to see them...but I’m glad you finally did. You deserve the best Waverly, and I mean it.”

“Wow...well okay Cupid, was it you who shot the arrow?” Waverly raised a brow and smiled a crooked smile. “Well anyway you were right, apparently I have had this gigantic crush on Mrs. Haught...and I followed my heart for once. So my divorce with James was, as you saw yourself a pretty easy one and now I’m handling her case with her divorce.” she shrugged her shoulder and the shoke her head “Jesus when I say it out loud it sounds ridiculous...but yes you are right, I am madly and deeply in love with Nicole and the sooner this divorce come through, the sooner I can actually have a relationship with the woman that haunts my dreams, both awake and in my sleep.” Chrissy stood from her seat, went around her desk and took in Waverly to a bone-crushing hug. She held her close like only best friend do.

“You know I love you and all I want is for you to be happy...if I can help with this case so you too can be together faster let me know okay?” she released her grip on her friend. Waverly wiped a tear away. Chrissy always knew what to say and how to encourage her, not that she always was listening and she definitely was going to listen more to what her friend would say in the future, because Waverly had learned one thing and that was that Chrissy saw it all.  
And for some reason she was right.

“thank you Chris, I believe that from now on I will actually respond when you tell me something...I should have listened to you earlier” Chrissy interrupted Waverly

“Yes you should, but I get it….now, go and have fun”

“Yeah, we are having dinner with the kids”

“See, know go have fun and play house” Chrissy winked

“Jesus you are relentless woman” Waverly took her bag and waved to Chrissy before she left the office

“See you on Monday Chrissy” and with that she was out.

The line kept rolling in her mind ‘play house’ holy shit it was exactly what she wanted.  
Waverly smiled hard… her daydreams of her and Nicole living together, having the kids fooling around.  
When she actual thought about it, the more they had been spending time together, the more they actually acted like siblings and that thought was not even petrifying to Waverly oh contraire, she welcomed the warm feeling that flowed in her body….shit...all this could be real very soon...One step at a time, she definitely had to crush Mrs. Clootie aka the stone witch in court first, god she hated the woman.  
Waverly was so curious on why she had taken the case in first place, giving the fact that Shae was penniless, also her demands was so insane. Giving the fact that she was the one that had been caught cheating and living a life of her own, without Laura and Nicole.  
Waverly was not one to condone infidelity, but she had been there together with Nicole and she was for one okay with what she had done with Nicole. Not that cheating was okay, but it made her see her life from a different side, Nicole had woken something in her, something that was missing in her life, to see that something was wrong.  
If she could fuck someone that she actually hated and then go back to her husband pretending that everything was in perfect order. If that did not scream to heaven that there was something completely off in that marriage nothing would.  
However, Waverly had reflected more than once over her decision to actual follow her heart...leave champ and if she couldn’t get Nicole then it was also okay, because she would rather be alone than live in a loveless marriage.  
But she had finished hers marriage not that it made the cheating any more okay. But she had not continued to be a dick toward Champ.

She knew that she could hold her poker face, she could be acting in court like she was a goddammit paid actress in Hollywood on the a-list. But she needed to know if Nicole could. Nicole could be a cold ass, fucking stone-faced and mean woman when she wanted and needed too, but could she hold it when she now wasn’t a competitor against Waverly? This was marked into Waverly’s internal checklist that she needed to ask the redhead.  
the thing that Waverly had trouble to understand with this case, was that Shae wanted it all, but had been the one to be a shit...and still wanted to go to court, because there was no way that Waverly would be able to make a deal with Mrs. Clootie, now that she already was pissed at the two lawyers...but what did SHE get out of it. Good question? Alas, Waverly also knew that Mrs. Clootie would be twisting and turning every fucking piece of information that she could. And Shae would provide her with all the good stuff. Waverly was not stupid and she just hoped that they would get Lucado as judge, because even though the woman was strict as fuck, she judges her cases with common sense and she saw straight through lies and twisted bullshit.

Waverly stopped the car in front of Nicole’s house, stared at it for a while before she stepped out of the car. She wondered if Nicole really wanted to let go of the beautiful house that was worth millions. However, as Nicole had told her, ‘it’s just a house and I can buy another one...or move in with you and Eric’ like the most natural thing in the world. Waverly have had butterflies in her belly when Nicole had said it. Because deep down, that was what she wanted. Nevertheless, for now they pretended to know each other in business eyes, well in public...when alone, the talk was a different one...mostly naked.  
She walked up to the house, opened the door and walked inside.

“Hey Nic...I’m here” she called out and Nicole almost came sprinting down the hall toward her, she pushed her against the door and captured her lips with such a fire that Waverly couldn’t remember if she had ever been kissed like that before, she moaned into the kiss. When Nicole pulled back, she stared into a pool of brown gorgeous eyes.

“Wow, not that I don’t like it, but what about the kids” Nicole placed a finger over her mouth and shushed at her, took her hand and walked backward opened the cupboard and pushed Waverly inside, she stepped in after her and closed the door.

“What are we doing in here and why are you shushing at me?” Waverly whisper yelled.

“The kids are watching a movie upstairs and I’m horny as fuck and I really just want to push my fingers into you” she stated.

“Wait what” was all Waverly managed to say before Nicole kissed her again and started to frantic pulling at Waverly’s clothes. Not that she minded it at all, because this was so fucking sexy. That her girlfriend needed her and need to fuck her, how had she become so lucky?  
James had never done something like this… why would you do anything extra, to maybe pleasure your partner...with Nicole it was so much different...she was so spontaneous.

Nicole pushed Waverly up against the wall, only to throw her face into Waverly’s neck and attack it.

“Do you have any idea how fucking sexy you are” Nicole said while peppering kisses down her neck and Waverly embraced it, smirked and grapped Nicole’s hair.  
Nicole started to grind into Waverly, before she lifted her skirt and pulled Waverly’s leg up around her waist and her fingers slit over her already soaked panties. Waverly gasped at the sensations of Nicole’s fingers, of the feeling of it all actually, the shiver that went through her body was more than welcomed.

“So wet...so fucking wet” Nicole murmured and pushed the panties aside and slipped two fingers into Waverly's wet core….pumping them in and out, she kissed Waverly again who breathed hard into the kisses…  
“Nic...What...the...fuck” Waverly panted out, while she was being fucked against the wall...not that she would complain. Not at all, but this was just not what she had expected, when she left her car to go and fetch her girlfriend and their kids for a dinner out.

Nicole was moaning out loud “Do you know what you do to me?” Nicole said in between the thrust as Waverly got closer and closer to her edge…“Fuckfuckfuck” Two more thrust’s and Waverly came around Nicole’s fingers. Not wanting to scream out her orgasm in the cupboard, she bit down in Nicole’s shoulder.  
When she caught her breath, she looked up and into Nicole’s eyes…

“Wow, I really didn’t expect that, but fuck that was sexy” Waverly panted.

“I just couldn’t help it…. you looked so fucking sexy…. I couldn’t help myself...and I’m not even sorry” Nicole grinned

“Hmm don’t ever be, I liked it a lot...don't ever be sorry for wanting me, nothing is more sexy than having a partner that actually express their needs and felling” she winked and Nicole pulled her fingers out of Waverly and asked with the most natural thing ever. 

“Ready to take the kids out?” as if she did not just fucked Waverly against the wall…Waverly giggled, God she loved this woman.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.🙏🙏 
> 
> hit me up on twitter @EvsiJunker


End file.
